


One Last Gift to Say Goodbye

by LadyRandomBox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, First Love, Goodbyes, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Letters, Lost Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Moving On, OTP Feels, Older Ignis, Omega Verse, Promptis - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Single Parents, Soul-Searching, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, prompto my sweet summer child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 48,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRandomBox/pseuds/LadyRandomBox
Summary: Prompto is having a difficult time dealing with Noctis's death. He can barely function and is a complete mess. To help him cope he takes the suggestion from Ignis to write letters via email to Noctis to release his thoughts and feelings. Only months after Noctis' passing something happens that shakes Prompto's world and he isn't sure what to do.





	1. 3 Days Later

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something full of feels and to show how Prompto would possibly deal with Noctis's death and how he would work through the 5 stages of grief. This is an Omega Verse story just a heads up.
> 
> Noctis - alpha  
> Prompto -omega  
> Ignis - omega  
> Gladio - alpha

Heyas Noct…

I know it’s only been three days since you…you…left, but it feels like you’ve been gone for an eternity. I feel so lost.

I’ve been holed up in my new room in Insomnia and I’ve barely left my bed. This morning I woke up to a scary surprise as Gladio held me down and force fed me – it wasn’t fun. Iggy made him since he knows I haven't been eating. He's worried about me. He suggested I start writing you letters and send them to your old email address. He thought it might help ease my mind to share my thoughts and feelings with you, but I don’t know if I can go on like this.

I’m falling apart.

Even though the light is back and the world is starting to function again I'm not. I don’t care about a world that doesn't have you in it. Every waking moment without you is a nightmare and when I close my eyes I see your – your lifeless body on the throne! It was horrifying to see you like that! My heart stopped beating for a second and I wish it hadn't started back up. I wish I had died along side you. You were my alpha, my fated mate, my best friend, my everything! I just…I miss you so damn much! It’s like a part of me went with you and I know I'll never be whole again.

I want to die.

Every time I wake up and you’re not next to me I feel so empty and cold – like my heart is a black hole threatening to suck me in. I wish it would so then I could see you…

Why did you have to leave me behind! I barely made it through those 10 long years without you what makes you think I can survive without you for the rest of my life?! It’s not fair! IT’S NOT FAIR!

I’m sorry.

I know you didn’t want to leave me. I know it wasn’t your choice, but still all I want is for you to hold me to make me feel safe in your arms again. I want you to kiss me, to fuck my brains out until I can’t think straight anymore! I want you to lay next to me and hold my hand as I fall asleep. I want to talk about anything and everything from stupid stuff like hair gel to things like our future together like we used to. It doesn’t matter what we talk about I just want to talk to you, to be near you, to stand beside you forever at your side. I just want you. 

Well this is it for now. It’s taken everything I’ve had to write this letter. I had to put my phone down three times because my vision became so blurry that I could see the screen, but you probably didn’t need to know that. Anyway, I’ll write to you soon, but for now I’m going back to sleep. It doesn’t hurt as much when I’m unconscious. 

I love you.

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto


	2. 2 Weeks Later

Heyas Noct,

I know I write you like every 5 minutes, but I thought this time I’d tell you I’ve started getting out of bed more. Not by choice though... Gladio comes by to check on me every day. He yells “Get your ass out of bed! You think Noct would want to see you like this?!” if I’m not up by the time he gets here. He even goes as far as ripping my covers off me. What a jerk! I know he’s worried about me, but sometimes I just wish he was a little gentler. To be honest I’m surprised he waited 2 weeks before he became my personal alarm clock. I think Iggy has something to do with that.

Speaking of Iggy, I think he’s less worried about me now that I’m eating more. I was losing so much weight that I made him a nervous wreck. I feel bad about it. Anyway, he stops by several times a day to make sure I eat as he would say “Three square meals a day”. I won’t lie his food does bring me some comfort and so does his kind words. He wants me to help with rebuilding Insomnia and the rest of the country. He thinks it will do me some good to get out of this room and do something to keep me and my mind busy. He's probably right. He said reconstruction groups are forming as we speak. 

I’m so thankful for Gladio and Iggy.

If it wasn’t for them I probably would’ve wasted away in this room by now or killed myself. I feel bad for making them worry. They’re so kind to me. I can’t tell you how many times they’ve helped me through my many break downs and crying fits. They just sit here patiently beside me either rubbing my back, holding me, or just silently keep me company until my fit has passed. I don’t know what I’d do without them. So don’t worry about me too much. I’m not out of the woods yet, but I’m getting a little better every day. 

Love you.

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S. I miss you


	3. 1 Month Later

Noct,

How have you been gone for a whole month already? This is a sick joke right? I’ve been doing better lately and I've even started going on morning walks with Ignis, but today I couldn’t get out of bed.

Today is a bad day.

Knowing you’ve been gone a whole month has made me feel as heavy as a boulder, but as empty and hollow as a used discarded food can. I haven’t had the energy to get out of bed - this email is all I've had energy for. I don’t even want to take pictures any more. Even with all of Gladio’s attempts today I haven’t budged from this bed. I just want to sleep forever and come join you, but I know you wouldn’t be happy with me if I did that.

I’m still having nightmares.

There are days when I think this is all just a bad dream. That you’re gonna walk into my room any second now with your big awkward grin and say “Hey Prom, sorry I took so long to come home.” But then I wake up in a cold sweat and the space beside me is as cold as ice further cementing that I’m living in a real nightmare all by myself.

I’m sorry.

I don’t mean to worry you – I really don’t. I’m trying my best to get better, but I have more bad days than good. I just want to see you SO badly Noct just one more time! I love you SO damn much why did you have to leave me?!

Again, I’m sorry.

I need to dry up these tears Iggy will be here any second now with dinner. I already worry him enough I don’t need to worry him more. I ‘ll talk to you later tonight Noct so for now goodbye.

Love you.

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto


	4. 2 Months Later Pt. 1

Hey Noct,

Even though you’ve only been gone for 2 months it feels like forever. Words can’t express how much I miss my other half. You’d be proud of me I’m getting out of my room more and I’ve started helping reconstruct Insomnia. It’s gonna take a long time to get it back to the way it used to be, but it’ll be worth it in the end. I know I write you like 20 times a day and basically tell you about every little thing, but don’t worry I’m – living.

Lately I haven’t been feeling well. 

Every day this week the moment I wake up I’ve been rushing to the toilet to vomit. It’s like the toilet has become my best friend. I always feel so much better afterwards and I’m fine for the rest of the day – it’s so weird. Iggy thinks I need to see a doctor, but I’m pretty sure it’s just a bad case of the stomach flu. He’s such a worry wart. I’ll be back in tip top shape in no time, but he’s forcing me to go to the doctor later today. I know it’s just going to be the stomach flu, but just to make him happy I’ll go.

I am a little worried though.

I’ve been really reeeeeeeeeally tired lately and I’ve been having a lot of weird aches and pains. Like I’ve been having a lot headaches, been feeling dizzy, and the weirdest thing, which is super embarrassing, my nips have been hurting. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I still have a feeling it’s the flu. That causes all sorts of weird pains, right? 

Don’t worry though I’m sure it’s nothing.

Anyway, I just heard Iggy knock at the door. I’ll let you know what they find out. 

Love you.

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto


	5. 2 Months Later Pt. 2

Noct…

I-I have some crazy news for you, but I don’t know how to tell you. I feel sick and anxious and – dude I freaking out! I’m just going to say it. N-Noct I-I’m…I’m pregnant.

I got back from the doctor’s almost 2 hours ago and I’ve been pacing my room just trying to figure out how I was going to tell you. I practically fainted at the doctor’s office. If Iggy hadn’t been there I would’ve hit the ground like a ton of bricks. I guess our last night together back in Hammerhead must have been when this happened. 

I’m scared.

Noct, what am I going to do? We’re going to have a baby – a freakin’ baby. If you could see me right now you’d be so grossed out - I’m a sobbing hot mess. I can barely see my phone to write this and I can’t breathe it’s like there’s a vice around my lungs. What am I going to do?! As an Omega I’m worthless especially without my Alpha I have no hope. Unless o-our child is born an alpha like you I won’t get any help in raising them. Iggy wants me to move in with him and Gladio so they can help me as much as possible, but I can’t cramp their style – I’ll just be a burden on them. 

...I can’t do this...

Noct, I’m not good enough to be a parent, to be a mom. Let’s face it I can barely take care of myself so how can I raise a child?! I don’t want to ruin their life! Noct I need you now more than ever! Please come back! I’m so lost without you! I can’t do this on my own! Even with Iggy and Gladio’s help I can’t do this! Please Noct, please help me!

I ‘m weak.

I know that I need to become stronger, that I need to suck it up, but I don’t know how. This child was your last gift to say goodbye to me – I can’t let you or this baby down. I have to protect this child, to make sure they know you, who you are, and that we both love them. Please Noct give me the strength I need to do this! I’m going to try my best to start taking care of myself better and give this baby 110% of my effort. This of all things I can't fuck up.

I love you Noct. I’ll try my best to not let you down. I’ll talk to you later, but for now I need to get some sleep. I’m exhausted from this emotional overload.

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S. 

I wish now more than ever that I could just fall asleep in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how many of these emails I'm going to write, but I think I might write a few more with more and more time passing between them. This was just something short and "fun" if you can call it that to write. If you want me to continue let me know :) I'm gonna for sure write at least a few more.


	6. 2 Months Later Pt. 3

Noct!

I have something a-mazing to tell you! Today I got to hear the baby’s heartbeat! It was so damn cool! They put this cold jelly stuff on my stomach and with this remote looking thing showed me the baby on a monitor – they’re so freakin’ small, but so precious. Doctor Robbie said the baby is about the size of a grape at this point and that their fingers, toes, eyes, brain, AND spinal cord are forming right now. Isn’t that crazy?! I wish you were there I know you would have loved it especially the baby's heartbeat.

I’m feeling overwhelmed.

Dude I won’t lie I cried like a freakin’ baby. It’s just…once I heard the baby’s heartbeat it all became so real for me and I became overwhelmed. I was so happy, but at the same time I couldn’t help but feel sad. I thought of you and how excited you’d be if you were there to hear it. I tried to imagine what kind of expression you’d have and what you’d say, but it only made me cry more. I know you were with me in spirit, but it’s still not the same. Thankfully Iggy went with me and held my hand – bless that patient man. Gladio came too and surprisingly he didn’t tease me instead he just squeezed my shoulder to show support. 

Anyway, this is supposed to be a happy email! I’m trying my best to be more upbeat and send you messages that aren’t so “whoa-is-me”. I’m sorry about that by the way I just miss you too damn much. I truly am trying to do better and start looking at the positives, but it’s not always easy. 

I’m getting fat…again

Noct, I’m getting so fat! I’ve already gained 3 pounds! This is all Iggy’s fault! He’s here like clockwork every day either to bring me food, cook it here, or take me to his and Gladio’s house to eat. The other day he saw I had a box of frosted cookies and he threw them away! Can you believe that?! He said they weren’t nutritional or good for the baby and if I dared dig them out of the trash (which I thought about doing – they were in a box hello!) there would be hell to pay. 

What a jerk! I have cravings what am I supposed to do?! Don’t tell him, but I have a secret stash of goodies under the couch. He’ll never find it there and so help me if he does I’m gonna cry. He has me on such a strict and detailed meal plan that my doctor was speechless and could only agree with him! I’m afraid with all these veggies I’m gonna turn into one! As Iggy would say “you are what you eat”. Well at least that’s what he said when he threw my sweet delicious cookies away. You’d still love me if I turned into a veggie right? Please say you would! I promise I’ll turn back into a sweet short stack again after I have the baby, alright?

I’m in love.

I know it’s only been a week since I found out about our little Chocobean, but I can’t help but love them already. They are the result of our love and I can’t wait to meet them. I hope they look like you, but have my sense of humor and freckles too! I hate to break it to you Noct, but I’m gonna feed our kid lots of fruits and veggies so they grow up to be big and strong! Not like Gladio big, they have no chance in hell of that with our petite frames, but big and strong enough that they’ll be able to take care of themselves someday.

Noct, I also hope that they’ll be just like you. You were so strong and shouldered so much during our journey. Sure, us bros were there too and tried our best to help you through everything, but when it came down to it, it was you who had to follow your own path and fulfill your destiny despite my protests. I want our child to be as dedicated as you and be able to lead others as you did. To be able to look fate in the face and to be able to keep going.

I’m Sorry, I don’t mean to get mushy on you like that, I’ve just been thinking a lot about our little Chocobean’s future – about my future. I still don’t know if I can do this without you Noct. I’m still feeling so lost and confused and to be honest I don’t know how I’m keeping myself together. All I know is I gotta keep it together for the kid and I gotta live for our kid no matter what. Somehow I’ll make it. I promise.

Sorry this email was sooooo long I just had so much to tell you. Well I’m gonna take a nap before Iggy stops by to pick me up for dinner. Our little grape sized Chocobean is zapping my energy away like a greedy fat chocobo chick who hordes their food. I’m exhausted! I’ve never been so tired in my life. Well I’ll talk to you after dinner.

Love you.

Your Chocobobutt, 

Prompto

P.S.

I was serious about the vegetables – sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the distance between chapters I've been busy writing a commissioned FFXV story so I haven't had time to write this one. Hopefully after tomorrow I have more time and eventually I'll post that story too. Hope you're enjoying the story so far :)


	7. 5 Months Later Pt 1

Noct…

…It’s 3am and I’m starving…I want to eat EVERYTHING!! Our little Chocobean is driving me crazy! I literally want to eat anything and everything! I want a cheese burger, fries, ice cream WITH sprinkles – can’t skimp on the sprinkles! Pickles, spaghetti, pizza (a very large pizza with extra pep), gysahl greens, Chocolate chip cookies, cookie dough, brownies, hot dogs, potato chips, chalk (don’t ask me why), steak, meatballs with milk – and a million other things! Oh, speaking of food Chocobean is the size of a banana! Can you believe that?! A banana spilt sounds a-mazing right now…

I’m so frustrated!

Iggy found my stash of goodies under the couch and confiscated it all. I thought I hid it so well. I’ll have to find a better spot for next time. I cried for nearly a day – all those precious sweet delicious treats gone! Now I have nothing to tie me over expect for the healthy leftovers I have in the fridge. Chocobean doesn’t want healthy food they want the good stuff and so do I! Ugh I don’t even care about getting fat at this point – btw Chocobean is halfway here! I’ve already gained 15 pounds what’s another 5lbs?

Ok I do care. Thankfully I’m carrying all the weight up front it looks like a little basketball is under my shirt. Anyway, I’m getting hangry I guess I’ll settle on some strawberry yogurt. It’s the sweetest thing I have in the fridge next to ketchup. Hmm ketchup…eh never mind my stomach just turned at the thought –bleh.

Noct, I wish you were here.

Little Chocobean is kicking right now as I’m writing this. They’ve just recently started to move and at first it was a little scary, but now I think it’s so a-mazing. Not gonna lie at first, I was afraid an alien was gonna pop out of my chest like in the movie alien, but it’s cool now. Yesterday while I was at Iggy and Gladio’s house Chocobean started kicking and I quickly grabbed Iggy’s hand and made him touch my belly. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t seem uncomfortable when I did that and to see his face light up when he felt a kick was priceless. I even coaxed Gladio into feeling my belly believe it or not. Big man made such a big fuss out of it at first, but then after a few kicks he melted. I think Iggy and Gladio love Chocobean as much as I do. It’s funny, they’ve both become ultra-protective of me and Chocobean, especially Gladio. Now any time I have an appointment or I need to go somewhere he tries his best to tag along. He’s afraid what other alphas might try to do to me since I’m pregnant and without my alpha. He says your mark on my neck will only deter lesser alphas for so long, but full on heavy seed alphas are a different story. It’s a little scary for sure. 

I wish you could feel our little one move I just know it would put the hugest smile on your face. It’s times like these that I miss you the most. Right after I found out about Chocobean I started writing a journal about all the things Chocobean does and all my thoughts and feelings as new things happen. Someday I’ll share it with you I promise. 

I talk about you all the time to Chocobean and tell them stories about our adventures, but sometimes I have to stop because my heart can’t take bringing up those precious memories and moments. I know I’ve said this a thousand times, but doing this on my own isn’t easy even with Iggy and Gladio’s help. They have lives too and can’t always be by my side to hold my hand during my break downs. I know it’s impossible, but I wish the gods would have mercy on me and bring you back. I just need you so much! Damn the six! Why did they have to take you! Ardyn was their fault their problem! Why couldn’t they sacrifice themselves to get rid of him?! DAMN THE SIX, DAMN THE CRYSTAL, AND DAMN ARDYN!!

I’m sorry. I’m crying again I need a minute – deep breaths Prompto deep breaths. 

Tomorrow, well today, I find out what Chocobean’s gender is at my doctor’s appointment. I’m excited, but I think I might want Dr. Robbie to keep it a secret. I think I want to be surprised when I finally get to meet our little one. I’m hoping for a boy, because I want them to be just like you, but a girl with your hair color and eyes and my freckles would be ADORABLE! Honestly whatever Chocobean is, even if they’re a chocobo lol, as long as they’re healthy that’s all I care about.

Anyway, I better try to go back to sleep. Chocobean has calmed down and is appeased now that I’ve eaten this yogurt. Iggy’s gonna kill me if I’m dead tired in the morning. We’re going grocery shopping to pick up a few things a couple of hours before the appointment. I’ll tell you how everything goes later. Love and miss you buddy.

Love your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S. My butt has filled out a little and looks great in jeans now - you'd be so happy xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun writing the silly stuff at the beginning I can only imagine this is how pregnant ppl feel lol. Also the amount of research on pregnancy, the 5 stages of grief, and omega verse Im doing is crazy! Sometimes I feel like I'm writing a research paper lol. 
> 
> Anyway this is a lot of fun to write, but I think I'm halfway done with it - we'll see. Hope you're enjoying it the next chapter is gonna be extra full of feels. At this point Prompto is between stages 1 and 2 of grieving almost to 3 so it would make sense that he'd still be super emotional and sensitive, ya know. See you in the next chapter!


	8. 5 Months Later Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer and chapters will continue to be a little longer with all the stuff that's going to happen. This chapter is going to be a doozy so strap yourselves in and grab some tissues.

Noct…

…um something happened today. Something really, really bad happened. Before you freak out, me and Chocobean are ok. I don’t know how to soften the blow on this so I’m just going to say it. Whew deep breath lol. Ok…

I-I was attacked today.

Dude, Noct, again I am ok. I’ll try to make this short, but it happened while I was at the grocery store with Gladio and Iggy before my doctor’s appointment. I had just paid for my stuff when Iggy realized he forgot an ingredient to a new recipe he was trying and got out of line. Gladio held their place in line and I told him I would just wait outside for them. Well by this point Chocobean was getting a little hungry and there was an ice cream stand just across the street. I figured I would sneak in a treat while Iggy wasn’t looking and be back before they even knew I was gone.

After I got my delicious frozen chocolate treat I was on my way back with my treat in hand when two alphas spotted me. I tried my best to not make eye contact, but it didn’t work and they stopped me anyway. T-They said I smelled good, but didn’t like my belly. They said they could barely smell an alpha on me despite my mark and asked where you, my alpha, was because they “couldn’t believe such a fine piece of ass” was being left all alone. I tried to make an excuse, but as you know when I get nervous I mumble and stutter so I couldn’t come up with a good excuse. 

As I tried to back away one of them grabbed me roughly by the wrist, making me drop my ice cream, then around my chin squeezing so hard that I could feel tears and bruises forming instantly. I wanted to cry out, but then I realized he was looking at me closely and I froze up. I was terrified when he said he recognized me as “That pissant worthless prince’s bitch” and tightened his grip around my wrist. 

I yelled back to defend you and tried my hardest to struggle and get away, but it was like a switch flipped in them once they knew who I was. The one holding onto me pushed me down so hard that it knocked the wind out of me and I could barely breathe. He then punched me in the face making my head spin and my nose bleed. The 2nd guy covered my mouth and pulled my hands above my head and held my arms down. We were behind a bunch of big trucks in the grocery store parking lot so no one could see us and no one was around – I thought I was done for. 

The first guy pulled out a knife and told me that if I made a noise he would gut me like a fish. He started licking and kissing my neck and when he had my pants halfway off that’s when Gladio slammed into him and sent him flying. Iggy was right behind him and kicked the guy holding my arms down in the face making the dude fall back. The guy got off of me, but surprised Iggy and punched him in the gut. Even though Iggy is basically Daredevil he’s still blind and can’t see everything coming. 

By that point Gladio had already beaten the shit out of the first guy and made a bloody mess out of him. He uppercut the 2nd guy breaking his jaw then summoned his sword and held it at his throat. If you thought Gladio was scary with his temper in the past you wouldn’t want to see how scary he is when Iggy is threatened. The look in his eyes was that of a wild vicious animal and if he wasn’t seeing red I’d be shocked. 

He beat that guy so hard that I thought he was going to kill the guy. Iggy was able to stop him and make him come to his senses before he could finish the guy off. Afterwards Iggy called the police. They came fairly quickly and arrested the guys. An ambulance came too, but I was so dizzy and my back hurt so much I couldn’t get up so Gladio gently picked me up and carried me over to the ambulance.

Noct, you would laugh at how sensitive and gentle the big guy has gotten since I became pregnant. He was so worried about me and Chocobean that he was super gentle and was worried about leaving me with strangers in the ambulance so he and Iggy got in. After a checkup at the hospital and a call to Dr. Robbie to let him know what was going on I and Chocobean were given the “ok” to leave. I’m bloodied, bruised and bandaged up, but we’re both fine.

Noct I was SO scared.

The way those disgusting men touched me makes my skin crawl again just by thinking about it. No matter how hard I scrub and no matter how raw my skin becomes I can still feel their hands – their lips on me. But I’d rather scrub my skin until it bleeds than live with myself if something had happened to Chocobean. W-When I saw that knife and they t-threatened Chocobean I-I shut down. I pleaded with them to spare Chocobean and told them I was willing to let them do w-whatever they wanted to me, I didn’t care, as long as they left Chocobean alone. But, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them satisfied forever and that they would eventually hurt Chocobean. As you know alphas don't like other alphas children and will destroy the baby so they can make the omega theirs. Even though I blame the six for your fate you bet your beautiful ass I prayed to all of them to keep our baby safe!

Thank the gods Gladio and Iggy showed up when they did because who knows what would have happened if they hadn’t. I almost failed you today Noct – I almost failed our baby! I was so weak and despite all my struggling I couldn’t get away. If something had happened to Chocobean or if Chocobean had d-died, taking the last piece of you I have left in this world with them, it would be more than I can take. I'd die alongside them!

I had a feeling your scent was fading from my mark and this attack finally confirmed it. Without you here to keep me marked as yours I’m doomed! Chocobean is doomed! What if this happens again and Gladio and Iggy aren’t there to save me?! I just wish you were here to keep me safe so they wouldn’t have to. I feel like such a worthless piece of trash needing others to protect me! Iggy is an omega how does he make it seem so easy to be one?! He’s so much stronger than me – I’ve always been a weakling damn it! I don’t want to be a burden on him or Gladio. I’m so afraid they’re going to hate me some day and abandon me leaving me all alone! 

~  
~

I’m ok. I promise.

It could’ve turned out a lot worse than it did, but I’m ok and most importantly Chocobean is ok too. To wrap this up, Iggy contacted Cor and told him what happened and now I’m going to be moving into the palace. I haven’t seen Cor in months. He’s been so busy overseeing the rebuild of Insomnia that I had no idea Iggy and Glaido had told him I was pregnant with your child. Cor said the only reason I’ve been allowed to live in an apartment so far despite being pregnant with such an important child was because Gladio and Iggy were almost always with me. 

After today, he realized that even though Ardyn and the darkness are gone Lucis still has enemies. It turns out those two guys were disgruntled Lucians who were still bitter about the past war. Needless to say, I’m being forced to move into the newly renovated palace tomorrow for more protection, but for now I’m staying in a spare room at Gladio and Iggy’s house. Oh and I was told I will have an assigned body guard when Gladio can’t be with me. Cor isn’t taking any more chances with our child’s safety and I can’t feel anything but grateful towards him. I made an oath to keep Chocobean safe the day I found out I was pregnant with them and I don’t intend to break it. 

Well I’m going to lay down and get some sleep. My head is still swimming a little from that punch and I’m exhausted. Talk to you later babe this Chocobo-butt is signing off for the day, but again don’t worry Chocobean and I are fine. However, I would give almost anything for you to hold me right now because I can’t stop shivering. 

Love and miss you.

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
I think Iggy, with the help of Gladio goes through these emails and deletes the old ones so the mail box doesn’t get full. I send you 20-30 emails a day so it would make sense it might be getting full by now. I just hope they don't read them because I have sent you some reeeeeeeeeally dirty and horny emails late in the night – pics included. I would die if I knew they read some of those. Fingers crossed they haven’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if there are any weird errors in this chapter Im writing it late in the night - fixes will be made later. Anyway, I wrote this attack in the chapter because I wanted to remind everyone that it's not safe for omegas to be on their own especially when they're pregnant and without their mate. I needed everyone to feel that the danger is real and Im sorry it's sad. Things will start to look up for Prompto and there will be more silly stuff like in the last chapter, but he's still got a lot of moving on and coping to do. 
> 
> Also I did a TON more research on this stuff (again feels like a research paper) and figured out how I wanted this story to end. There should be at least 10-15 more chapters so I hope you're coming along for the ride. Thanks again for reading this especially those that have been following this since the beginning :)


	9. 5 Months Later Pt 3

Hey Noct!

Well, I’ve been at the palace for a whole week. My back still hurts, it’s majorly bruised from that incident, so I hobble around mostly, but my cuts and bruises are healing up nicely. In fact, I’ve been feeling so much better that I’ve been doing some exploring. The palace pretty much looks the same as it did before, which is awesome. Any traces of Ardyn that were here are long gone thank the gods! The only place I haven’t explored is “that room” …the throne room - for obvious reasons. I got close to touching the doors the other day, but I had a panic attack and hyperventilated lol. It was no biggie I just had to vacate the area and sit outside for a little while, no worries. 

Anyway, the palace is a bustling place once again. It reminds me of old times. People are constantly coming and going reporting in on different projects from across the country as we rebuild. I try my best to help out here in Insomnia even if it’s just sweeping up debris, but I’m not supposed to lift more than 25 pounds. It could put Chocobean in danger if I lift more than that so I definitely have to be careful. So even though I accompany Gladio and Iggy to job sites around town I don’t know how much help I actually am. I usually resort to jokes or handing out water to make time pass quicker when there’s not much I can do. 

These sights and sounds remind me of you.

Oh! You’ll never guess whose room I ended up in?! Ok you guessed it, it’s your old room. I barely got to visit this room when we were in high school, you were living in your apartment then, but it reminds me of you. A lot of your old stuff like your comics are here, which I’ve been reading to Chocobean, and it even still smells like you – well a little. Cor thought I would want to be in a room that reminded me of you so what better room than yours! He said if it was too much to handle he would find me another room. I said it was perfect and it is, but to be honest it’s just not the easiest room to be in at the moment.

As you can imagine the first few nights were rough. I won’t go into detail, but lets just say I ate 2 tubs of ice cream by myself and needed to watch a whole lot of chocobo videos online to cheer myself up. I’m finally getting used to the room so please don’t worry I’ll be fine.

It’s lonely here.

Despite the palace being busy again it does have its quiet times too. I haven’t seen Gladio or Iggy since the day after the incident. They moved me in here then Iggy’s heat started the next day so as you can imagine he and Gladio have, um *cough*…been busy locked away in their bedroom. 

My face feels so hot just thinking back on when my heat would start. You were always so gentle, loving, and attentive to my needs during those times. You always stayed by my side and watched over me for the whole week until it was over. Thankfully we had Iggy to keep us fed and hydrated with his care packages lol. We might not have made it without him since we were always so - “active” during that time. It’s funny that my heat started right after you came back from being in the crystal. It was like my body knew you had returned. Thinking back on that time it is undoubtedly during that week that we made Chocobean. Dude! I mean we got wild and crazy and didn’t give a damn about protection. That was the last thing on our minds for sure. It felt like we were back in high school again you frisky fox!

I felt so bad for Gladio and Iggy who had to put up with it. Thank the gods Cindy had a spare bed in the garage for them to sleep on. They most definitely weren’t going to be able to sleep in the caravan with us romping around. Whew! I gotta fan myself and get some cold water or I’m gonna be in trouble from thinking about this. 

I miss us.

I’m not gonna kid you Noct, I miss the physical aspect of our relationship as you know. I’ve sent you enough dirty emails to make a nun die from embarrassment if you know what I mean! Anyway, I don’t just miss the amazing sex we used to have, but I also miss the connection we always felt when we embraced. I felt so at peace and at home in your arms and since I never had much of a home life you were my home. I miss us so, SO much that it hurts.

Deep breaths Prompto deep breaths. 

You know how much I miss you so I won’t break down on you again. Well, at least not in this email. I’m trying my best to tell you the happier things going on in my life and not just the sad so let me start over.

So, since I moved in here there is now a chef that prepares all of my meals, following Iggy’s meal plan of course. With that in mind Iggy doesn’t have to make my meals anymore – I’ll miss cooking with him. Dinner time was always the highlight of my day. It’s when I got to hang out my family (Gladio and Iggy of course) and just be myself. I could tell them anything and everything and they wouldn’t care. They’d smile, listen, and add to the conversation whenever they could. I especially liked talking about you and our road trip with them. It made me feel almost whole, like my old self again reliving those adventures in my mind. I really hope they come to visit me after Iggy’s heat is done. I really, really miss them.

Dammit I got sad again! Sorry.

Oh Noct! I’ve been trying to think up names for Chocobean! Even though Chocobean is a cute name, I can’t just call them Chocobean their whole life. I’ll for sure keep it as a nickname. They’ll always be my little Chocobean after all. I’ve been looking up Latin names like ours all week! So if it’s a girl I was thinking about the name Serenum which means “Sunny” or Stella which means “Stars”. I even thought about a cheesy name like Sominum which means “dream”, but none of them sound right. 

If it’s a boy, which I think it is based off all the research I’ve been doing about how a person carries their baby, I was thinking of calling them Ajax or Donum. Ajax is a Greek name, and no I'm not referring to Francis from Deadpool! I love Deadpool, but not enough to name our baby after a character from that movie. During the 10 years you were gone I met a glaive named Ajax and he was a cool, fun guy to be around. He was really tall and had really blue hair - I’ve never seen such bright blue hair! Oh and he wore sunglasses and a black and red suit like a boss all the time! I'm not fanboying over him, well maybe a little, but he was a really cool guy. He was from Galahad and was a good friend. I wonder whatever happened to him.

Anyway! Ajax is also the name of this cool hero from the Torjan war and he was a super strong and brave guy! Wouldn’t that be cool?! Eh, maybe I shouldn’t name Chocobean after another guy. I don’t want you to get jealous…or do I? Haha. Oh, Donum means “gift”, which is what Chocobean is, but maybe that’s too cheesy too. I’ll come up with a good name eventually, I promise. Maybe I should’ve had Dr. Robbie tell me the gender of Chocobean after all. Crap.

Well Noct, I’m gonna go for a walk before dinner and get some exercise. I’ve been in this room all day and as Iggy would remind me it’s good to get out of the house every now and then. I’ll talk to you after dinner. Love you buddy!

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
Chocobean really likes your comics! They always kick and move around a lot when I read and describe the comic out loud. Don’t worry, I sensor the violent parts. I replace words like, “punch” and “guns sounds” with words like “flowers” or “Kweh” (you know like the chocobo sound). Gotta keep it PG for our little Chocobean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a small easter egg for me Ajax is the name of my avatar in FFXV Comrades and no he is not named after Francis from Deadpool XD
> 
> I tried to keep this chapter more up beat since the last one was SO sad. I hope it brings you a few laughs.
> 
> I hope everyone had a great holiday see you in the next chapter!


	10. 7 Months Later

Heyas Noct!

Guess what?! Today is Chocobean’s baby shower! I know it's earlier than when most people have their shower, but I’m so excited! Iris and Iggy did all the planning and setup so all I have to do is show up! Even Aranea helped out – crazy right? I tried to help several times, but they just told me to sit down and relax, which I don’t mind. I am 7 months pregnant after all with a baby the size of an eggplant! Noct, I feel like a beached whale! On top of that my lower back is always hurting, I have constant headaches, and my legs cramp all the time, but it’s totally worth it!

Chocobean is moving around SO much more now especially when someone talks to them. Would you believe the Big Guy and his badass tattooed self likes to talk to my belly?! He thinks it’s the coolest thing ever when Chocobean moves when they hear his voice. Sometimes Chocobean kicks so hard it takes my breath away. Already they're feisty just like me lol. Iggy likes it when Chocobean says hello to him too. It’s become a custom for them to greet Chocobean every time they see me by rubbing my belly and speaking to it. It’s kinda weird, but I like it at the same time. It makes me EXTREMELY happy that my little family is so close. 

I wish you were here to see it all.

Iris thinks Chocobean is a girl based off how they respond to her, but I don’t believe it. I still think it’s a boy. Speaking of the gender I am curious to know what kind of clothes Chocobean is going to get since no one knows the gender. Well, I lied. Iggy knows because he had to tell Cor “for the sake of the kingdom”, which means Gladio probably knows too. Other than them no one knows not even me. I never did hound Dr. Robbie about it, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I still want to be surprised so I’m expecting a lot of green and yellow outfits and hopefully some gray too. I’ll be happy with whatever I get. It’s free after all!

O.M.G!!!!!

I completely forgot to tell you! I have an even bigger surprise for you! Iggy is pregnant!! Can you believe it?! Actually, I’m surprised I beat him to the pregnancy party to be honest. Those two are so lovely dovey and get their “bow-chica-wow-wow” on more than I want to know, but this is Iggy we’re talking about. The expert Strategist in everything he does. Still, I’m so happy and surprised! He told me last night at dinner that he was 2 months along! I’m excited that little Chocobean is going to have a playmate! 

You should see Gladio! He’s smiling 24/7 like he’s always ready for a selfie! He’s already become even more protective of Iggy, which I didn’t think was possible. If anyone comes to close to Iggy that Gladio doesn’t approve of he gets between them and tells them to back up. He’s also trying to restrict Iggy on things he can and can’t do. As he has stated and I quote “Let your Gladdy Daddy take care of you” – I am dis-gus-ted! He’s so cheesy you’d think his favorite meal was Mac n’ cheese and not Cup Noodles.

To say the least he’s getting on Iggy’s nerves already, but I can tell he’s grateful. He loves Gladio for all his faults as he should and he knows ALL of them. They’ve been together since they were teens so I’d say Iggy knows just about everything there is to know about Gladio right down to his BM schedule lol. Sometimes they’re so cutesy together that it makes me wanna puke! Thankfully Iggy tries to keep Gladio’s PDA in check. He gets his hand slapped a lot so you’re not missing much in that department. Oh, and Iggy is glowing already! He’s so overjoyed it’s precious! He’s gonna be an awesome mom, but you already knew that since he practically raised you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people more excited or happy to be expecting in my life.

I’m jealous

I feel awful for feeling that way. I'm happy for them, but I can’t help but to be jealous when I see what I’m missing out on. I feel like you would be just like Gladio if you were here. When I see them together like this, and the love I see in their eyes, I miss you to the point of tears babe. I still don’t know how Im gonna do this without you, but this discussion is for another time.

Noct I gotta go! Besides all my other aches and pains I have to pee every 5 minutes! Chocobean has been pushing on my bladder lately so I have to pee even more often now. Chocobean why can’t you be nice to mommy and not push on his bladder? Alright Noct, I’m serious I gotta go NOW! After the baby shower, I’ll send you pics of what we get! 

Love you 

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
Would you be mad if I accepted a vegetable steamer as a gift? I think Iggy and Gladio bought me one so I can make my own baby food later on. It’s good for Chocobean so don’t be too mad, okay?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Whaaaaaaat?! Happy holidays <3 I love this chapter and think it's adorable. Prompto is getting closer and closer to having Chocobean <3 I hope you're looking forward to it!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	11. 9 Months Later Pt 1

Noct!

Guess what?! Today I’m officially at 36 weeks! I’ve only got 1 month to go and Chocobean will be here! Can you believe it?! It wasn’t easy, but this pregnancy went by fast. I wouldn’t have made it without Gladio and Iggy. Oh! Chocobean is due on your birthday August 30th (yay)! My C-section (cesarean) is scheduled for the 30th so hopefully everything goes according to plan. Oh and speaking of giving birth! I didn’t know this it until recently, but when girls give birth it looks like a murder scene – blood everywhere. I read that with my C-section there’ll be twice as much blood! I'm freakin out man that is going to be SO gross! 

Btw, I’m sooooooooo fat.

If you thought I looked like a beached whale a few months ago guess again. I know I’ll lose the weight quickly once Chocobean is born, but I can’t help but feel self-conscious. Thankfully I haven’t gained many stretch marks, but then again, they kinda blend in with my old faded ones. On top of that it’s August and Insomnia is having a record heat wave right now. I feel so swollen, sweaty, and sticky. I’m even more uncomfortable with this huge belly than usual. Plus, I can only sleep on my back at this point, which sucks because as you know I’m a side sleeper. I’m miserable. 

Anyway, Chocobean is the size of romaine lettuce now. I know lettuce isn’t your favorite, but you have to admit that’s pretty cool. They’re moving around like crazy and according to Dr. Robbie they’re gonna turn upside down soon getting ready to be born. I’m so ready to have this baby and get my body back!

Wait, no I’m not - I’m completely freaking out!

Dr. Robbie said it’s super important not to stress too much right now because it could cause the baby to be born early, but that’s next to impossible. I’m ready to meet Chocobean, but I’m not ready to be a mom. Iggy keeps telling me to relax. He has me going on walks with him or reading a book with Gladio, but neither work. Gladio even suggested I work out with him – has he seen my enormous belly? Not gonna happen bro. He says working out helps him calm down, but I don’t think it’ll work for me. Ugh, I still might give it a try and lift some light weights. I’ll do just about anything to get my mind off of giving birth even if it is just a C-section. 

Speaking of Iggy, he’s as calm as a cucumber at four months pregnant – I was a freakin’ mess at four months and still am! He already seems to have motherhood figured out down to a science – that’s Iggy for you. Even though he’s blind he’s still so confident and ready to be a mom. I can’t believe he’s so calm. I would be freaking out. I know he’s basically Daredevil, but he’s still just a normal human. If I was him knowing I will never get to see my baby and watch them grow would be killing me. Watching him though you’d never guess that those thoughts would cross his mind. He’s so overjoyed to be an expecting mother. His happiness could literally block out the sun. I’m sure he is nervous, but Gladio is the only one that would know that. How does he stay so calm? How does he make it look SO easy?!

Oh, that’s right…he has Gladio.

*Sigh* I’m not gonna get jealous I made myself promise. 

To say the least Iggy is doing well and his pregnancy is going smoothly. Iggy’s belly is starting to show and it’s so adorable! Gladio couldn’t be a prouder daddy already. I catch him rubbing and talking to Iggy’s belly all the time. At this point I don’t even think he even cares if anyone sees him do this anymore. He started calling Iggy’s baby bump Lil’ Noodle, Noodle for short. Typical Gladio, noodles always on the brain. Iggy wasn’t thrilled at first, but Gladio quickly won him over to his side. It’s cute <3

I’ve noticed something recently. He and Iggy are always so excited to greet Chocobean, but when they talk to their own baby they’re eyes light up like star light. I know Iggy is blind, but I can still see it. It’s heartwarming I can’t help but feel overjoyed for them. 

*sigh* DAMMIT! I’m jealous. My bad.

As much as I appreciate Gladio and Iggy’s help and love it’s not the same as your love. As I get closer to my due date I find myself sitting up in bed pouring through old pictures of us more and more as I mindlessly rub my belly. I can’t help but think how different this whole pregnancy would’ve been if you were here. It breaks my heart. For the millionth time, I wish you were here Noct. I know you would be if you could. I swear at times that I can feel you standing next to me or your hand on my shoulder. My heart begins to race and a huge smile plasters my face, but when I look no one is there. It hurts every time.

Damn it I need to pee – again. That problem hasn’t gone away with time that’s for damn sure. I gotta cut this email short buddy, plus Chocobean is hungry. Ttyl tonight.

Love you.

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
Looking back on our road trip the four of us had so much fun together before shit hit the fan. I hope Chocobean can have awesome friends like us Chocobros to hang out with someday. Maybe they’ll even go on a road trip too. They’re not leaving Lucis for sure! I’ll have a heart attack! I’ll stow myself away in the trunk of the car to make sure that doesn’t happen if I have to! I’m a mother on the edge already! Just thinking about Chocobean leaving home makes me nervous. They are so grounded!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. The holidays were here then I got sick and then theres work. Anyway, next chapter won't take as long. Enjoy!


	12. 9 Months Later Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty emotional so get ready for the feels.

Noct…

Today was a really, reeeeeeeally bad day. I was missing you a lot and was really, really depressed so I just laid in bed all day. I think I worried Iggy at dinner because I barely touched my food. Oh yeah since I’m so close to my due date Iggy and Gladio are staying at the palace just down the hall from me in case I need help. Anyway, after some encouragement and by that I mean Gladio told me he would force feed me like he did months ago, I got most of the food down. Afterwards, I told them I was sorry and that I just wanted to sleep. It wasn’t until early in the morning that I realized something.

Noct, I couldn’t feel the baby move!

I knew I had felt Chocobean move at dinner, but I couldn’t remember if they had moved since then. So I ran to Gladio and Iggy’s room. Even though it was 1a.m. Iggy answered and watched me fall apart into a sobbing mess onto the floor. He had Gladio carry me to the couch and they both tried to calm me down, but all I could say was “I can’t feel Chocobean move!” and sob. After a half hour I calmed down enough that I could finally feel Chocobean move. I was so relieved, but that’s when things got worse.

I suddenly felt this horrible deep pain in my lower back. This happened twice within a half hour and after the second time I felt the pain Iggy figured out what it was – they were contractions. A look of panic crossed his and Gladio’s face and suddenly they started throwing on daytime clothes with lightening speed. As what Iggy said sunk in I started hyperventilating. Iggy called Cor while trying to calm me down and Gladio went to my room and got me a change of clothes. They were taking me to the hospital.

We spent four hours at the hospital and I was given some meds to stop the labor. I guess Dr. Robbie was doing rounds at the hospital because he suddenly showed up. He checked me over and after seeing that my labor had stopped and I was ok he gave me a small lecture. He told me I was stressing too much again and that I needed to find ways to calm down. He said it would be dangerous if Chocobean was born prematurely. He was very kind and concerned for me. He understands what I’m going through isn’t easy because you’re not here, but he said I have to think of what’s best for Chocobean. 

After we got home around 7am and everyone escorted me to room and said good night I fell apart again. It’s now 10 am and I have three empty tissue boxes at my feet, an empty tube of ice cream, and I’ve listened to the song “Miss you Like Crazy” by Natalie Cole 137 times today. I haven’t had this tough a day since the first week after you di – well…you know. I still can’t bring myself to say it, the “D” word.

Noct, I can’t do this!

I can’t raise this child on my own! Dammit I can’t even take care of myself so what makes everyone think I can take care of a child! Noct, I’m so emotionally unstable I almost had our child 3 weeks early because I couldn’t keep my emotions in check! I’m not qualified or fit to be a parent! How am I supposed to raise the future king or queen of Lucis when I still act like a teenager?! This child is doomed! I’m still just a lowly plebe after all these years - I don’t know what I’m doing! And I can’t keep relying on Gladio and Iggy for every little thing anymore. In six months they’re going to be raising a child of their own. They can’t help me raise Chocobean too – it wouldn’t be fair!

I can’t burden them anymore.

I felt so bad for waking them up last night, especially Iggy. His job of helping Cor rebuild not just Insomnia, but Lucis as well is super stressful. His doctor has already put him on certain restrictions because he’s worried Iggy is overworking himself. If you thought Dr. Robbie was strict on me you’d be shocked by Dr. Adam – he’s a health freak! He’s SUPER strict on Iggy.

Plus, you know Iggy he works himself almost to death when he has a task he feels he needs to complete. The man lives off of Ebony just to keep himself going and now that he’s pregnant and can only have one cup of coffee a day he’s silently falling apart. And you know Gladio isn’t keeping his concerns to himself. He’s trying his best to not freak out on Iggy and trying not to control him, but he’s super worried and barely keeping it together at times. I can’t add to their stress anymore.

I’m on my own.

I really don’t know if I can do this Noct, but I have no choice. I know that I have to do this, but I don't feel ready. Even though I’ve read dozens of parenting books and attended several parenting classes I still don’t feel qualified. Plus, just because I’ve done these things doesn’t mean I’m going to fill your shoes too. Our child needs both of us! I’m so worried our child isn’t going to know you since you’re not here. I’m worried they won’t understand why you’re gone and I’m worried they won’t understand just how much you love them. I just wish the six would give you back to me. I need your love and support so badly. I need you to tell me that I’m not going to fail as a parent. And I need you to tell me everything is going to be ok. Please Noct, help me! Give me strength to do this!

-  
-  
-  
-

I won’t let you down.

I know that I’m not qualified to be a parent, I know that someday our child might hate me for that, but I promise you I’ll keep our baby safe. I’ll raise them the best I can and pray that everything turns out ok. I just hope that when I see you again someday that you’ll be proud of me and know that I tried my best.

*Deep breath* I think it’s time for me to go to bed. I’m exhausted and drained. I love you Noct. I’m sorry for worrying you, but somehow I’ll make it through this. I’ll send you an email after I’ve gotten some sleep and I'm in a better place mentally.

Love your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.

You wouldn’t like Dr. Adam – he’s a vegetarian. Scary I know, but he and Iggy are two peas in a pod when it comes to being healthy (LOL). Sorry, not sorry for the veggie analogy.


	13. 9 Months Later Pt.3

Noct!

Either I just peed my pants or my water broke! 

…I’m pretty sure it’s my water…

I was just at the bookstore with Gladio looking at some comics when all of a sudden, I felt a popping sensation and warm liquid trickling down my legs. Gladio looked at me shocked and said in his gruff, disapproving voice “Prompto, if you had to pee all you had to do was say something.” And I was like “Dude…I didn’t have to pee…” 

As fluid kept leaking down my legs I suddenly felt a sharp pain, a pain I have experienced all too recently – a contraction. I felt my stomach turn as I said “I think my water just broke.” 

I’ve never seen a man’s face turn as white as a ghost so quickly before as Gladio’s did as I forced the words out of my mouth. I’ve also never seen a man move as fast as he did before either. As the pain started to double and I couldn’t stand up straight anymore Gladio dropped the book he was holding, scooped me up bridal style and charged out of the bookstore like a vicious behemoth was behind us. I didn’t even realize I was shaking until he picked me up.

Currently I’m in the waiting room of the hospital. Gladio called Iggy on the way here and told him what happened. Iggy was at work in the palace so he was able to stop by my room and grab my overnight bag then he and Cor met us here. I hope I remembered to pack my toothbrush! What am I saying? I don’t have to worry about what’s in the bag! Iggy made me repack it four times last week after I went into labor because he kept saying I was packing “Unnecessary items.” Hair gel is not unnecessary! 

Anyway, I was so freaked out from going into labor that I couldn’t think straight. For some reason I kept packing carrots! Eventually Iggy just packed it for me. He started barking out orders of what I should grab so I grabbed what he asked for and he packed it in the bag. Later after he was done I added a few “extra” things like a picture of you, my favorite comic, and a stuffed toy Chocobo. You know important stuff.

Ugh! Forget the bag! That’s the least of my worries! This is terrible!

With the amount of pain and contractions I’m having Chocobean really is officially on the way! Dude, I’m only at 38 weeks I have 2 more weeks to go! They’re coming way too early! Noct I’m so scared! I feel like I’m gonna puke! What if something is wrong and that’s why Chocobean is coming early?! Was it my fault? Did I stress too much again?! I was trying super hard to relax after what happened last week.

THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!

Iggy is threatening to take my phone away right now and says I need to be going through my breathing exercises that we’ve been practicing. Oh and a nurse just called us back to a room. I gotta go Noct! Chocobean is on the way!!!! Love you!

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
Man, I’m so embarrassed! It looks like I peed my pants in public! I mean I’ve accidently done it before a few weeks ago at the petting zoo, but Gladio AND Iggy were with me. To my surprise Iggy had packed a backup outfit for me just for a situation like this. He knew Chocobean has been pushing on my bladder the last couple of months. What a prepared guy – I love our Iggy. Still I’m so embarrassed about the bookstore. I hope no one saw me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocobean is on the waaaaaay! OMG!


	14. 9 Months Later Pt. 4

Noct,

Our baby boy is the most precious tiny little bean I’ve ever seen. Nox Solaris Lucis Caelum was born 6 pounds 8 ounces and 17 inches on August 15 at 3:02pm. He has a full head of raven colored hair just like yours, but my eyes and the cutest freckles. Dude, I’m in love - he couldn’t be more perfect if he tried. Btw, Nox Solaris means “Night Sun”. I named him that because he was my sunshine in the darkest time of my life. He truly was the best gift you could’ve given me. 

He’s more precious to me than life itself. 

Despite being born 2 weeks early, Dr. Robbie says Chocobean is fine and considered a full-term baby. Yes, I still call him Chocobean - he’ll always be my little Chocobean. I’ll try harder to call him Nox I promise. Anyway, according to Iggy the delivery went smoothly. He and Gladio stayed in the room for it. Big man didn’t want to, but Ignis insisted. Iggy said it would be good practice for Gladio to see what they’ll be going through in a couple of months. Plus since Iggy can’t see he needed Gladio to tell him what was happening to make sure Nox and I were ok. Even though Gladio did almost throw up he and Iggy held my hands the whole time.

Nox was born safely, but after he was placed in my arms things get fuzzy for me. The last thing I remember was thinking how adorable he was and feeling light headed. The last thing I heard as they were trying to staple me back up was a nurse yelling “He’s hemorrhaging!”. After that I blacked out, but then the coolest thing happened! I saw you! Your face was as clear as day and you were glowing as bright as the sun! You gave me the biggest hug and kiss and said I’ve done so well, but that I had to go back and I couldn’t stay. You insisted I had to go, but I was so happy to see you that I didn’t want to leave. It wasn’t until I heard Nox cry that I knew you were right. I remember crying as you gave me one last kiss and you said you were so proud of me. Next thing I remember was waking up feeling really groggy and weak. That was yesterday. I guess I was out for 2 days. I’ve never seen Gladio or Iggy so worried in my life. I didn’t mean to make them cry.

I think I almost died…

Iggy said I lost too much blood from the C-section and I wouldn’t stop bleeding. I guess that can happen with C-sections since they have to cut so many blood vessels. I needed a blood transfusion to get me back to normal after they stopped the bleeding. Anyway, I’m fine now, but I’m still feeling a little weak. Chocobe – I mean Nox, and I have to stay in the hospital for a couple more days to make sure we’re both ok. Thankfully Iggy and Gladio have been staying here to help with Nox. 

Normally only the spouse of the new mother is allowed to stay in the hospital, but Cor pulled some strings and made it so Gladio and Iggy could be here. I’m super thankful for all three of them especially for when I was passed out. They were kind enough to feed Nox his bottles and change his diapers. I think of it as good practice for them and it’s funny to watch. 

Iggy is always telling Gladio when he’s holding Nox to “Mind his head” or when changing Nox’s diaper “Be sure to secure it tightly, but not too tight”. Gladio just nods and listens without a word of complaint. I can tell he’s taking this seriously and trying his absolute best to learn how to be a good father. They’re going to be great parents I just know it. Oh and I still catch them calling him Chocobean too. It’s a name I will never let die. 

Also, it’s so cute how Nox fits perfectly in the crook of Gladio’s arm and rests so soundly. I think he and Iggy love him almost as much as I do. They playfully bicker at who gets to hold him. Oh! Besides Iggy and Gladio, Nox has had a lot of visitors! To name a few people Cor, Iris, and Aranea have all stopped by since I woke up yesterday. They all love him even Aranea. She actually smiled when she held him and giggled – it was weird, but nice. Iris has stopped by the most and she loves feeding him.

Btw Nox is a picky eater like his father. 

Today was the first time I tried to breast feed him. At first, he didn’t want to latch on, but after several attempts he finally did and when he did he didn’t want to let go. That’s something else he has in common with his father *cough cough*. Bad joke, I know, but it’s true! Anyway, he definitely likes breast milk more than formula, which is fantastic since it’s so much better for him! It helps him stay healthy and fight off sickness so I’m gonna feed him this way for as long as I can.

Currently Nox is sound asleep in his hospital crib with his two protectors/god parents beside him. All three are passed out haha. Just looking at them like that warms my heart. They’ve been watching him around the clock while I rest so I’m not surprised they’re exhausted. Anyway buddy I’m gonna catch some “Zs” myself I'm pretty tired. Just know that Nox and I are doing fine and we’re both healthy. I couldn’t be happier. Well if you were here obviously I would be, but you already knew that. I won’t lie I was happy to see you again for the little time that I did, despite the circumstances. Miss you. I will love you now and always Noct. Oh and congrats on becoming a father man. 

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
Hey Noct, this is Gladio. Prompto fell asleep before he could send this. He’s been through a lot so I’m not surprised. He scared the hell out of me and Iggy, but like he said he and Nox are fine so don’t worry your pretty little head over them. We’ll keep watch over them - they’re in good hands. Oh and Nox is beautiful – you did good kid. Iggy and I are proud of you guys. Iggy sends his love and hopes you’re taking care of yourself on the other side. I know you're still not eating your vegetables so I hope he isn’t getting his hopes up. A tiger doesn’t change his stripes that easily. Anyway, we miss you kid. Life isn’t the same without you, but we’ll tough it out. Just do us a favor and keep watch over the kid and your (what does he call himself?) oh, your “Chocobobutt”, ok? They’re gonna need all the help they can get. See ya Noct, take care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute adorable fluff <3
> 
> Also I like to add drama lol so sorry/not sorry about Prom almost dying. I'd never kill off that precious ray of sunshine so no worries :)
> 
> Btw I think I'm gonna start trying to post on fridays after today so keep an eye out for new chapters starting this friday.


	15. 9 Months Later Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but precious - enjoy

Hey Noct :)

We’ve been home from the hospital for about a week and I’m exhausted. Chocobean needs to eat about every two hours and man does he know when those two hours are up! He never misses a meal! I’ve barely gotten any sleep. I have literally fallen asleep while standing recently…and then fallen over. Got a nice bruise on my face from that haha. That scared the crap out of Gladio and Iggy. They said I fell over and hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. Thank goodness I wasn’t holding Nox! Gladio scolded me for that and said I needed to be more careful. I know he was just worried because his scolding was half-hearted and it was followed up by a hug. When did he become such a softy?

Once again he and Iggy have come to my rescue – what would I do without them, seriously! I’ll never be able to pay them back.

They both, with Cor’s approval, took some time off from work to help me out. They’re still staying at the palace, but Iggy has basically been living in my room lol. He’s the best. There are times when I basically just wake up to feed Nox, he brings Nox to me and then I fall right back asleep after Nox is finished. I’ve fallen asleep while feeding Nox a couple of times and Iggy has had to gently shake me awake. I feel bad, but Iggy is honestly a-mazing with Chocobean and is happy to take him off my hands for a few hours. I love our little Chocobean to the moon and back, but mommy needs food and some sleep. 

Gladio loves playing with Nox too and it’s super funny to watch. He makes silly faces I never knew our big, tough, rugged shield could make. They love our baby boy so much and I’m super lucky to have them in my life. Once they feel I’ve gotten the hang of being a mom Cor is going to hire someone to help me. At first I was a little worried about letting a stranger near Nox, but Gladio reassured me by saying “Don’t worry! You bet on your last Cup of Noodles that every candidate is going to go through a rigorous interview and inspection held by me! No way am I letting some dumbass near you and Chocobean!”. And Iggy followed that up with “And if they act suspicious or hurt you in any way, I’ll just make a new recipe out of them”. Their words actually made me cry out of happiness. I’ll still have a glaive keeping watch over me and Gladio and Iggy will still be around so I have nothing to worry about. 

Anyway, Nox sleeps a lot so Iggy and Gladio are pretty much here to make sure I do all the basic things a person needs to do. You know eat, sleep, bathe – all that good stuff. Now that I think about it I feel like I’m their kid lol. Makes me feel like I did back during our road trip days. It’s kinda nice, I’m just missing my partner in crime for them to fuss over. Plus I'm so sore from the c-section that I can't do a whole lot. It's gonna take awhile to heal. 

Btw our son is a-mazing <3

I know I’ve told you that at least a million times by now, but dude he is the best kid a person could ask for! When he got his first shots and was circumcised he took it all like a champ! Me on the other hand cried like I was a baby! I hated watching our little man get poked and prodded. He hardly ever cries except for when he’s hungry or needs a diaper change. Other than that he’s pretty quiet. He has peed on me a couple of times during some diaper changes. Hit me right in the face once, but when you gotta go you gotta go so I can’t fault him. Also I didn’t realize how many diapers a baby goes through. It’s freakin’ crazy! Thank the six for all the diapers I got from his baby shower! 

Anyway, he’s just – precious. I have never felt my heart swell with love so much in my life than I do with our son. Of course I love you Noct, don’t worry, but with Nox it’s different. I don’t know how to describe it. I’m just so, so happy. I find myself singing to him all the time especially after I feed him and he’s starting to fall asleep. His favorite song is “You Are My Sunshine”. You know the song that goes like this:

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.”

I cut out the sad verses of course, but he really likes that part. It makes me smile to see his little blue eyes light up when I sing. He also likes hearing stories about you. He doesn’t show a lot of emotion just yet, but I can tell he loves you SO much already. His eyes light up when I show him your picture. Someday I’ll make him a scrap book of some of my favorite photos of all four of us from our road trip. I’ll even throw in some of the pics I took when you came back. 

I miss you buddy.

I wish you could be here to experience all of this right beside me. I know we didn’t talk about having kids much in the past because we were kids ourselves, but I know you would be happy. I can see you being just as protective as Gladio and Iggy if not more. I know you’d be willing to change any diaper no matter how gross it was even though I know you’d hate it. I can see you getting up in the middle of the night when Nox cries when he’s hungry and you holding my sleepy self up so I can feed him. I can see you making silly faces at Nox right alongside Gladio just to see Nox’s eyes light up. And I can see you smiling from ear to ear out of pure happiness and love. 

It honestly hurts to think about all that, but it also makes me happy too. Don’t get me wrong I do cry when I think about what our life would be like together with our little Chocobean, but I won’t let those emotions rule my life. Nox needs me so I can’t spend my time with my head in the clouds. I’ll just do that in my dreams like I always do. Sometimes those dreams of when I get to spend time with you are the only thing that keep me going. Don’t worry though. It’s true I’m still a mess inside, but Nox has given me a purpose in life and a reason to live. I will make you proud Noct and someday when I see you again you’ll give me another hug and kiss and tell me once again I did a good job. I look forward to that day, but for now it’ll just stay a dream.

I probably should get something to eat since Nox is sleeping right now, but I think Gladio said he would stop by with some grub soon. Anyway, Iggy is going to be here any minute now to relieve me so I better stay awake until then. Talk to you later babe.

Love your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
Noct, this is Ignis. Gladio is typing this for me so don’t go thinking I’ve magically gotten my sight back. That would be rather nice, but that is not what I’m here to talk about. I digress. Prompto fell asleep once again before he could send this message. The poor boy is going to have a cold supper, but I don’t have the heart to wake him. I’m thankful Gladio and I are here to help, but I’m afraid even with our help he is still running himself ragged. 

However, from what Gladio tells me Prompto is doing all this with a smile plastered on his face. I may not be able to see his face, but I can tell from the tone of his tired voice that he is the happiest he has ever been. I’m so proud of him and couldn’t be prouder. He has grown up and come such a long way from the first time I met him. 

Of course, he wishes you were here, we all do, but he is starting to be able to move on. He still falls apart at times and I find myself trying to help him pick up the pieces, but he is doing much better than he was almost 10 months ago. Nox has given him a purpose once again and I am ever thankful for that. For a while there I was very concerned and worried about his future and well being. He fell apart when you were gone those long ten years, but he knew you would come back to us eventually and held onto that hope. Knowing you won’t be back this time has crushed his spirts more than I ever could have imagined. I truly thought we were going to lose him too at one point. Nox was truly his sunshine in his most darkest hour.

Speaking of Nox, he is simply beyond words and I love him with all of my heart. Holding his tiny little hands and listening to him fall asleep after he has filled his belly makes my heart swell with love. Gladio and I practically fight over who gets to hold him. We eventually settled on taking turns, but he sometimes “lets me” go over on my time. Nox is beautiful and strong already, I just know that someday he will grow up to be a fine king indeed. Gladio and I will see to it. Nox has stolen our hearts and we truly hope he and our little one become the best of friends. Noct, you have so much to be proud of. Prompto did wonderfully in delivering him. Thank the six, and from what I hear you, that we didn’t lose him. If we had Gladio and I would have happily taken Nox in as our own you can be sure of that. Because of Nox I am eagerly looking forward to the day I meet my own little one. They are moving as I speak.

I am almost 5 months and soon Gladio and I can find out what our own “Little Noodle” is going to be. However, we might follow in Prompto’s footsteps and keep it a surprise. I will say it was difficult to keep the gender from Prompto, but I knew that’s what he wanted. Gladio almost spilt the beans several times but somehow, we managed. I apologize for the bean reference I have not forgotten how much you loath vegetables. I promise you this that will not be the case for Nox. It will be my lifes mission to make sure he has a proper and balanced diet.

Again I digress. You have nothing to worry about Noct, Prompto and Nox are doing well. As Gladio has stated they are in good hands. I miss you dearly Noct and I swear to you I will help Prompto and your son in any way that I possibly can. I will have your back always.

I apologize for my message being so long, I just had so much and more to say. Please take care of yourself and please continue to watch over us. 

With all my love,

Ignis

P.S.S.  
This is Gladio again. I say ditto to everything Iggy had to say. He’s always been better with words than me. Oh and about those funny faces Prompto mentioned I have no idea what he’s talking about ;) Love and miss ya kid. 

Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sometimes I feel like I'm writing a research paper when it comes to this fanfic. My web search history is crazy lol. Still I love writing this fic and I hope you're all enjoying it too.
> 
> Thank to all those who have read this fic and are continuing to read it. Also thank you to anyone that has left a comment or kudo - you have no idea how much it means to me <3 <3 <3 I love this fanfic and I hope you do too.
> 
> If you are just now jumping into this crazy fanfic I hope you like it and enjoy! Thanks for reading it!


	16. 1 Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, but life got in the way of me posting this.

Noct…

Today is the anniversary of the worst day of my life. How have you been gone for only a year when it feels like forever. It’s taken me all day to write this email because I kept breaking down. I’ve had to set my phone down and walk away from it several times. 

I’m a wreck.

Poor Nox hasn’t been feeling well either. I feel so bad for him. He hasn’t been sleeping well for the past 2 days and has had a low fever. Because of the fever he hasn’t had much of an appetite, which worries me, and all he does is cry. He doesn’t even want his favorite stuffed chocobo. To comfort him I’ve just been holding and rocking him in my rocking chair to soothe him. Thankfully his 2-month checkup is tomorrow and his fever broke late today. I hope the fever stays gone and that Nox is ok. My poor Chocobean I really hope he isn’t getting sick. Maybe somehow he knows what today is too and misses you and that’s why he hasn’t been feeling well.

I feel like a bad mom. 

This whole week, especially today, I’ve been despondent and an emotional wreck not looking forward to this day. I’ve just mentally checked out against my own will and I feel terrible for that. Thankfully Gladio, Iggy, and Iris have been stopping by more often this week knowing it was going to be a rough one for me. There have been several times where one of them has walked in and Nox is crying and I’m just sitting there like a zombie. I’m unfit to be a parent. 

Thank the six for my friends and Azalea.

You know Azalea, Gladio’s cousin, she’s been helping me a lot this week too. I’m so glad Gladio hired her to help me with Nox – she’s been a-mazing. It’s hard to believe she was hired a month ago already. Nox likes her a lot, which makes me a happy momma. After his fever broke I left him in her care and wandered the empty palace. Because of today Cor told everyone to take the day off so it’s like a ghost town here. 

While aimlessly wandering Gladio and Iggy found me. They had a glaive with them. The first thing Gladio said was “I’m sorry”, which told me right away that what he had to say wasn’t good news. It turns out that starting next week my glaive and bodyguard Rex is being relocated because they need his expertise on an issue. The glaive with them named Terra was his replacement and the moment I laid eyes on his face my stomach dropped. 

He looks just like you. 

Iggy tried to soften the blow by saying Terra is just temporary until Rex can come back or they find another available glaive, but that didn’t matter to me. I snapped on them, but mostly at Terra and ran away as fast as I could. As if this day couldn’t get any worse and now I have to look at someone every day that looks just like you! It’s not fucking fair! I don’t understand how they can do this to me!

FUCK TERRA! HE’S NOT YOU!  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
After stumbling and falling several times because of the damn tears streaming down my face I eventually found my way to a room I didn’t mean to end up at – the throne room. I haven’t been in there since the day y-you left us. The day you left…me. 

The doors stood there looming over me like a mountain, cold and unmovable. Somehow, I found the courage to open those doors and found the room to be as cold and lifeless as I felt on this very day a year ago. As I slowly climbed what felt like a thousand yard stretch up the stairs to the throne I couldn’t help but think it looked just like how it used to back when we left for our road trip. That very thought made tears fill my eyes, but when I was up close and personal with the throne I finally broke down.

Seeing the place I last saw you in was too much. I curled up in it and sobbed until I thought my eyes were gonna shrivel up. I must have been gone longer than I thought because Gladio and Iggy came looking for me. They eventually found me with my eyes all swollen and red, unable to say much other than “I miss Noct”. They didn’t say much. I could tell that they had their fair share of tears today too based off the looks on their faces. I could also tell they were fighting back more tears because of me and where I was. Gladio scooped me up like a bride and Iggy held my hand as a new wave of tears came…to all of us. They brought me back to my room and once the crying fit passed and we talked for a couple of hours they said goodnight and left. 

Since I’m of no use to Nox right now he is spending the night at Iris’s so I haven’t moved from the very place they left me. Noct please come back. Life would be so much happier and easier if you were here. I miss you so damn much Noct! I just want you here by my side to laugh, to cry, and to just love me. 

Please come back.

Love your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
Now that I’ve calmed down a bit I know that Iggy and Gladio didn’t replace Rex with Terra on purpose. Seeing his face I know they wouldn’t do that to me unless they had to. Somehow, I’ll get through this. I’m not gonna lie I’m gonna make the damn guy wear a paper bag on his head that says “Not Noct”. I know that sounds mean, but I won’t have to look at him then and Nox won’t get confused and think he’s you. If a bag doesn’t work maybe a Chocobo mask/hat. Hmm, I’ll think of something. Don’t you worry buddy I won’t be deceived by this copycat! Mark my words this is war! Ok not really, but you know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a super sad chapter I'm sorry so here's a fun fact. As mentioned in a previous chapter Prompto sends Noct at least 20 emails a day. That's 140 emails a week, 560 a month, and 6720 emails in a year! Iggy and Gladio have their hands full cleaning out Noct's in box. Lol
> 
> See you guys next week in the next chapter! And it will be happy ;)


	17. 1 Year 2 Months

Hey Noct :)

I just got back from Nox’s 4 month checkup – he did great! He only cried a little, but otherwise he took those shots like a champ once again. Im so proud of him! He weighs 13.2 lbs and is 24.3inches – he’s growing so fast! Dr. Robbie said that even though Nox was born 2 weeks early he doing just fine. I’m so relieved. Btw Nox is finally smiling and laughing all on his own! Before it was from gas, but now he smiles and laugh because he’s happy. His little laugh is the most adorable and heavenly thing I’ve ever heard. I love playing peek-a-boo with him just to hear him laugh. Oh and recently he started trying to sit up and roll over onto his stomach by himself! He’s growing up waaaaaaaaaaay too fast. The only downside to the appointment was Terra had to go with me…

I’m still not a fan of him. 

Even after 2 months I still don’t know how to deal with him. Thankfully after I glared at him enough and threatened him with a paper bag he got a haircut. He doesn’t look like you as much anymore, but the moment his hair starts to grow out anxiety hits me like a truck. Thankfully he understands and keeps up with trimming his hair pretty often. For the most part, he’s a pretty quiet guy and doesn’t say much. 

He usually just stands guard outside of my room and when I go somewhere even with Iggy and Gladio he stands off quietly to the side, but he’s a-l-w-a-y-s-w-a-t-c-h-i-n-g! It’s unnerving. His deep blue eyes are always on me plus there’s the fact that he’s an alpha. Rex was an alpha too, but he didn’t make me feel nervous because he was a funny friendly guy. Terra on the other hand just seems to always be brooding about something. I kinda feel bad that I’m rough on him, but he reminds me too much of you and I can’t help but dislike him for it because he makes me miss you even more. Despite the fact that he puts up with me and is a pretty nice guy I hope he is replaced soon or Rex comes back. 

I’m not crazy for that right?

Anyway, Iggy and Gladio couldn’t go with me to the appointment because they’re setting up for Iggy’s baby shower. He’s having it pretty late, he is 9 months after all , but Iggy is a workaholic as you know and said he “Simply didn’t have time for it.” Dr. Adam finally put him on maternity leave saying he needs to rest because his pregnancy is a high-risk pregnancy because of his age. Once Iggy heard that he accepted going on maternity leave with grace. Btw you should see Iggy’s baby bump – it’s adorable! Little Noodle looks like a basketball under Iggy’s shirt. He’s almost as cute as Chocobean was. I always say hi to Noodle every time I see Iggy. I can't wait to meet them and for Nox to have a playmate. 

Also it shouldn't be a surprise to you, but the man doesn’t know what to do with himself now. He doesn't know how to relax and keeps trying to do little projects around the house all the time to keep himself busy. He’s driving Gladio crazy! It’s actually kinda funny to watch because for once Gladio can boss Iggy around about relaxing and Iggy is actually listening – it’s so weird! Gladio even took some time off from his Kingsglaive duties to make sure Iggy behaves himself. Btw did I tell Gladio is the head of the Kingsglaive now?! It’s awesome and it totally suits him. He seems pretty happy with his new position. 

Anywho, I should probably get back to helping Iris finish up with the last of the decorating for Iggy’s shower. Plus, I need to check my camera because I’m taking pics of the whole event for Iggy. I was taking a small break and playing with Nox for a few minutes. His appointment really tired him out so he's starting to nod off. He should probably go down for a nap soon, but he’ll probably just fall asleep during the shower the poor little guy. I wish I could take a nap too I’m getting tired myself, but I feel Terra’s stare on my back and I just want to run and hide. It wakes me up instantly! Ugh! I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this! Well Noct I’ll talk to after the shower. Love ya man, but I gotta run!

Love your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
I found a stuffed black chocobo toy at the store the other day! It reminded me of you so I bought it for Nox and he loves it! He won’t let it go lol. He still loves his yellow Chocobo and now that it has a friend he gets upset if they not together and with him at all times. It’s adorable. I can’t help, but laugh. Also, the two chocobos kinda remind me of us in a funny way. I’m glad Nox loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late chapter. Im just gonna try my best to post on the weekends instead of just Fridays. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter see you in the next one!


	18. 1 Year 3 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this Wednesday, but I wasn't sure if it showed I updated the chapter. Anyway I reposted it - enjoy!

Noct! Noct! NOCT!!

Guess what dude?! Iggy had his baby this morning!! Can you believe it?! He over shot his due date by 1 day! 

The way he went into labor was hilarious! Chocobean and I went over to Gladio and Iggy’s house for lunch and when I walked in Iggy was relaxing aka…scrubbing the floor. Poor guy has gotten so round to the point he waddles and here he is scrubbing the floor…because he wants to. Gladio had a look of “Help me” on his face. Poor guy doesn’t know what to do, his nerves are pretty much shot. So, I handed him Nox and I told Iggy to sit down and that I’d finish scrubbing. After many complaints that he’s bored because Gladio never lets him do anything I got him to sit down. That’s when I noticed it. His pants were soaked. His water broke and he didn’t even know it. SMH.

Literally like 2 seconds later he felt a contraction and realized his water broke. Gladio’s reaction was…terrifying. You know that look Gladio would get during our road trip days when we ran out of Cup Noodles. Imagine what his face would look like if someone told him that Cup Noodles were being discontinued. It was terrifying. He thrust Nox back into my arms and ran around the house like a bat out of hell grabbing stuff. In under two minutes flat he had the car packed with Iggy in it ready to go to the hospital. Ive never seen that man move so quick except one other time – when my water broke. Gladio definitely became Dadio in an instant.

Anyway, Iggy did wonderfully and the world is now a brighter place. Welcome Caladium Amicitia, Cal for short. He was safely born on January 5th at 11:37am weighing 7lbs 2oz , 18 inches. He’s a little bigger than Nox was, but just as precious. Speaking of Nox he’s already attached to Cal, He couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. I hope they become best friends. 

Noct I wish you could’ve seen Gladio’s face. The big guy cried like a baby when he saw Cal come out of Iggy. It was like he was seeing the world for the first time and couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. Iggy cried too. He may not be able to see Cal, but he knows he’s beautiful because Cal is the baby he and Gladio made with love. He couldn’t have been happier if he tried. I on the other hand cursed the 6 and Ardyn today. Iggy should’ve been able to see his own son. I know it has to be killing him that he can’t see his own beautiful baby. He hides his pain well unlike me. Idk what I would’ve done if I couldn’t have seen Nox with my own two eyes. 

Im not worried about Iggy though. Despite his blindness he will still be an amazing mom, plus he has Gladio and me to help him along the way. Well I gotta go Noct :( It’s time for me to repay Gladio and Iggy for all they’ve done for me starting now. They’re both exhausted and could probably use a break. However, I’ll probably have to fight Iris for a turn to hold Cal. She’s a very happy aunt. Her punches hurt…

Love you buddy

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto

P.S.  
Not gonna lie I almost puked during Iggy’s C-section. Idk how they watched me have mine. Iggy was such a trooper. Even though I was there for emotional support for him he offered to rub my back so I’d feel better. The man is Superman in disguise I just know it.

P.S.S.  
I still hate Terra…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience and warm wishes!


	19. 1 Year 3 Months Pt. 2

Heya Noct :)

As I told you before Iggy’s back home and he and Cal are doing great. It’s been about a week since Cal was born, but Iggy and Gladio are adjusting well as parents. They’re naturals! Then again, we gave them plenty of practice back in the day so it only makes sense they’d be good at it haha! 

I’m trying to be helpful!

I’ve been over with Nox to help almost every day. Iggy is pretty sore after his C section like I was so he can’t move around a lot. Even I still feel pain from my incision from time to time. It was a deep cut so it’s gonna take a while to heal. This is part of being an Omega I guess, if you want to have kids that is. If the 6 are merciful, Nox and Cal will turn out to be Alphas and won’t have to go through all that Iggy and I have. Obviously Iggy and I wouldn’t give up being moms for the world, but life will be easier for the boys if they aren’t omegas.

Anyway, even though Iggy is basically bed ridden you know that doesn’t stop him. He’s a busy body and is constantly trying to go above and beyond especially for Cal. I understand where he’s coming from, I’d do anything for our little Chocobean, but he needs his rest. 

I mean Cal like any newborn is pretty needy and eats every 2 hours. So Iggy doesn’t get a lot of sleep. He’s so tired that Gladio pretty much just tries to keep him propped up so he can feed Cal. Once Cal is finished Gladio, Iris, or I take Cal and let Iggy go back to sleep. He falls asleep almost instantly. On top of that Iggy tries to change Cal’s diapers, make meals, and clean the house! I caught the man scrubbing the floor when Gladio wasn’t looking! Dude I know he’s like Superman, but he’s exhausted and keeps spreading himself too thin. At this point we’re worried he’s not gonna heal and may even get sick. He just says to us in his suave accent “A wife/mother’s work is never done”. 

That’s when Gladio steps in and puts his foot down. The big guy is the only one Iggy will listen to anyway. Iggy is stubborn as you know so it’s pretty comical to watch when Gladio “lays down the law” as he puts it. Iggy always tries to argue back or reason with him, but Gladio doesn’t budge and forces him back into bed. Surprisingly Iggy usually listens, but I’m pretty sure it’s because he’s too tired to really fire back. 

Another surprise is that Iggy’s blindness doesn’t slow him down. I know it hasn’t for the last couple of years, but it still amazes me. I once asked him how he can do what he does meaning how he can act like he’s basically back to normal. When he first went blind he couldn’t do much of anything so what changed? He told me that with practice he has learned how to sense and see people’s auras or in other words their life force I guess. So even though he can’t see what we look like physically he can see our auras. It’s pretty complicated I don’t really get it or how he learned to do this, but I guess I don’t need to. The fact that Iggy can see to some degree is a miracle.

Anyway, Iggy doesn’t really need my help since he has Gladio plus Iris has been over a lot to help too. So, I’m not really needed, but it feels good to lend a hand when I can. They helped me so much with Nox, and still do, that I need to pay them back somehow. One way I found is by making meals for them. 

Since Gladio and Iggy don’t live at the palace they don’t have a cook to help them with meals. Iris and I have started making meals for them so Gladio doesn’t have to “attempt” to cook. Let’s be honest big man is a terrible cook unless it's Cup Noodles or it’s a steak and there’s a campfire nearby. He burns everything…even toast…and one time milk – I’ll tell ya later it was pretty funny. That’s beside the point, but this way Iggy doesn’t have to worry about food either. Iris and I have learned a lot about cooking from Iggy over the years and we’ve both gotten pretty good at it! It feels good to put those skills to use and from what I can tell Iggy and Gladio have liked our food so far!

Well enough of my rambling! The Amicitia family is doing just fine and I couldn’t be happier for them. Seeing how much joy Cal brings them warms my heart, but I won’t lie it makes me a little jealous at the same time. I know I don’t need to explain why to you, so I won’t open that can of worms today. Just know that as always I miss you.

Well babe I gotta put Nox to bed, he’s all tuckered out from being away from home all day. Talk to later bud.

Love always, your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.

Oh! I almost forgot! Cor stopped by Gladio and Iggy’s house today while I was visiting. He made a suggestion that made me pretty nervous. After we all had some lunch he suggested that I present Nox to the kingdom after he turns 6 months old. 

I won’t lie my stomach dropped out when he said that. I guess he and the elders thought it would be a good idea since Nox will someday be the future king. Hardly anyone knows he exists and if we do this everyone will know he exists. Even though Ardyn is gone that doesn’t mean all of our enemies have also disappeared. I’m kinda freaking out a little bit and by a little bit I mean a lot.

Iggy and Gladio were also worried, but ultimately, they agreed with Cor. Every fiber of my being is screaming not to do this, but I guess there’s no getting around it. Nox is royalty after all. Cor reassured me that guards would be everywhere and that Nox will be safe. He also said it would lift the people’s spirits to know that the line of Lucis isn’t dead. I know morale is important, but I’m still worried. To be honest I’m also afraid of the crown being forced on Nox someday. He like you might not want to be king. It’s just a lot of pressure and I don’t want him to be forced to do something he doesn’t want to do. I want him to be able to make his own choices and decide his own future. Anyway, I’ll update you when Cor has a plan of how this is gonna happen. Continue keeping us safe, ok Noct? Love ya, goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a LONG time since I wrote a chapter, but depression is a bitch and steals all creativity from me. Anyway I'm determined to finish this story by the end of the year. Chapters probably wont come out weekly, but keep an eye out for them. If you are one of the people who was reading this when I first started writing this THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for continuing to read it <3


	20. 1 Year 4 Months Pt.1

Noct…I think I’m gonna be sick.

I know I told you last night, but today is the day I present Nox to the kingdom.

…I just threw up in my mouth a little…

My nerves are shot and I didn’t get a wink of sleep. I kept tossing and turning thinking of all the ways things could go wrong. Like what if no one shows up? What if I trip, fall, and drop Nox? You know how clumsy I am! What if there’s a live band and they’re horrible? What if a flock of pigeons take interest in my hair and start trying to make a nest in it?! What if a flock of pigeons poop all over us?! Or even worse what if a flock of pigeons think Nox is a tasty treat and fly off with him?! Like what the fuck would I do?! He looks nothing like food!!

Dude seriously, I keep thinking of the stupidest things! 

*sigh* 

My biggest real concern is that someone will try harm or take Nox. Gladio, Iggy, Cor, and Iris will be there, even Aranea, which makes me feel better, but things could still go wrong. Oh and let’s not forget my personal shadow, Terra, will be there too. I guess this is the one time I’m happy he’s around. He keeps staring at me and it’s freakin me out more! Anyway, if anything happens to our baby, I will murder. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself and would just hope death would take me quickly. I’d have nothing left to live for. I don’t even want to entertain the thought of something happening to him.

Right now we’re waiting just inside the palace doors. Cor and Gladio are just outside the doors making sure everything is setup, ready to go, and safe. Iggy was keeping me company and trying to calm me down, but now he’s outside helping the others out. Thankfully, Nox is in a really good mood today and he got plenty of sleep last night so that’s one positive. He's just quietly snuggling his two stuffed chocobos in my arms. I’m glad I didn’t wake him up during the night since I paced a track into the floor of our room. Since I couldn’t sleep I kept checking on him to make sure he was ok. I haven’t done that since the first week I brought him home. I’m SO happy he’s a sound sleeper like you and not a light sleeper like me.

I just need to calm down. I just need to breathe. I just need to - OH M GEE!! I just looked outside and remember that fear I had of no one showing up?! Whelp I’m a dumb for EVER thinking that! There are a couple THOUSAND people out there!

…I just threw up in my mouth again… >_<

Noct save me - I’m hyperventilating!! Dude I can feel beads of hot sweat running down my back and face! I just got tunnel vision too and the room is spinning! I don’t know if I can do this man! Thank the 6 I don’t have to say anything unless I want to. I’mma leave all the talking to Cor and Ignis! Speaking of Specs, he just walked back in and signaled that it’s time to go x__X

Noct please have my back and don’t let me faint. Please keep us safe and don’t let me make a fool of myself.

Love always, 

your very stressed out Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
Dude I may or may not have peed my pants a little when Iggy signaled me.  
Help. Me. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter which will hopefully be next week! Thanks for reading so far :) <3


	21. 1 Year 4 Months Pt.2

Hiya Noct :) <3

I know it’s been a week since Nox was presented to the kingdom, but I still can’t stop thinking about it. It was all very official. The other members of the Kingsglaive were there, even my friend Ajax who I haven’t seen in a LONG time. We all had to look our very best meaning Gladio, Iggy, and I also had to wear our Kingsglaive garb. I know they wear theirs all the time, but I don’t get to wear mine as often anymore. It felt weird to wear it again, but it also made me feel proud. Since Nox was born I don’t get to work as often so I’m in civilian clothes 90% of the time. Plus being an omega I'm restricted as to what I can do. What I’m trying to say is I’d gladly wear my uniform every day if I could to show my undying support for you. 

The ceremony itself was about an hour and at the beginning of it w-we talked about you…There was even a moment of…remembrance... Cor, Iggy, and Gladio all had prepared speeches. To say the least they were beautiful and packed full of love. Needless to say, I balled my eyes out and somehow I even worked up the courage to read the speech I had prepared. I know I said I’d leave all the talking to Cor and Iggy, and I did for the most part, but this was important and I had to say what I said. I thought I was gonna puke, my heart pounded against my chest the whole time, but I said everything I wanted to say. It helped that I found Iris in the crowd with Cal. Looking at them I was able to say my speech and not stutter to badly. I meant every word Noct and I hope you heard not just mine, but everyone’s. We love and miss you dude and really hope our thoughts and words reached you. 

After that Cor did most of the talking and explained who Nox and I are. Nox did so well and it seemed like the people loved him. There wasn’t a single frown in the crowd especially when he started laughing. I don’t know what was so funny, but he kept squirming in my arms and looking over my shoulder. He kept reaching out at something as he laughed. Weird thing is there wasn’t anything there, so I have no idea what he was laughing at, but I’m just glad he was happy.

Noct, was it you he saw…

Nah is was probably just a bug or something… 

Well as I told you before it all went really well. Thank the six! Thankfully, none of my dumb fears happened, well except for that pigeon that pooped on me and Gladio. One pigeon is better than a whole flock, right?

Anyway, today our little prince isn’t doing so well. Within the week he started teething giving him a low fever on and off. I know a fever and a runny nose can be a result of teething, but I’m still worried. He’s been miserable all week and it’s breaking my heart. I’ve tried giving him a teething ring, but he doesn’t want it. I’ve tried singing to him, he always loves it when I sing, but it didn’t work. The only things that have worked is rubbing his gums and rocking him, but it only works for a little while. I’ve been so stressed and feeling so lost on what to do. Am I a terrible parent? I feel like I am...

Iggy suggested putting a spoon in the fridge and giving that to him to suck on. I think I’ll try that later when he wakes up. Oh dude I have to tell you about the weirdest thing that happened when I laid Nox down. Somehow, I feel like you already know what I’m going to tell you.

Earlier after he finally fell asleep in my arms I laid him down for his nap. After a few minutes, I could hear him laughing in our room. I haven’t heard him laugh in days. It was the most beautiful music to my ears. Surprised, I went to check on him. When I walked in the room I found him sitting up in his crib looking towards the window and laughing. There was nothing there. I thought I saw a shadow, but I think it was my mind playing tricks on me. 

As I moved in closer I noticed he had a little toy in his hands. It’s that one that looks like a teal fox with the red horn on its head. You know, the one you had sitting on your desk on the other side of the room. I have no idea how he got it, but he had it in his hands and kept smiling and laughing at it. Then something a-mazing happened that brought tears to my eyes.

He said his first word – “Dada”. 

How he knew that toy was yours I have no idea since I’ve never shown it to him. He held it so gently like it was the most precious thing in the world to him. I was at a complete loss for words until he shocked me again and said another word – “Carbuncle”. I don’t know what a Carbuncle is, but I’m assuming it’s the toy. I say that because as he kept moving it up and down he'd smile at it as he said it. With tears running down my face I picked him up and tried to get him to say “mama”, but all he kept saying over and over again was “dada” and “Carbuncle”. After a few minutes he started to fall asleep again. As I laid him down I tried to carefully pry the toy from his hand and the moment I got it free he started bawling. I quickly gave it back and to my surprise he instantly stopped crying. That’s so weird right?!

Noct, again, was that you? Were you the one who gave the toy to him? Were you the shadow I saw standing near the window? Noct, is our baby boy seeing you?!

*Sniffles*

Thank you babe <3 

I always knew you watched over us, but I can’t express how happy I am that he can see you. I know I should probably be a little concerned, but I’ve heard kids are sensitive to the super natural. Again, thank you for helping our little Chocobean, I was at a complete loss on what to do. I just wish I could see you so I could give you a giant bear hug. Please continue to watch over us. I love you so much dude. 

Thank you again <3

Love always,

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S. Could you please get him to say “mama”? Pretty please with sugar on top <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww such a cute moment. I've wanted to write that for a long time. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> So many of you may have noticed besides humor I like to add a splash of drama to this story from time to time. Whelp that time is once again approaching! ;) 
> 
> As always thank you for reading see you in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S. The Carbuncle toy can be seen in the FFXV anime Brotherhood


	22. 1 Year 7 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In the next few chapters you're about to see Prompto very needy/pervy/adult. You've been warned ;)

Noct…something is wrong.

My whole body feels like it’s on fire. 

It’s only the beginning of Summer so it’s not like it’s all that hot out. I feel like I have a fever, but how can my whole body feel like it’s on fire? I can’t stop sweating and I feel dizzy. 

The last time I felt like this was…back in Hammerhead almost two years ago. It was that week we were “together” when you first got back…

This can’t be what I think it is can it?! It can’t be!

My heat?! 

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Just…NO!

Dr. Robbie said it would be at least a year after having Nox that my next cycle would start. So why the hell is this happening?! All I’m doing is sitting in the palace gardens with Nox. I was thinking about you when all of a sudden, I started feeling this way. I mean I guess I wasn’t thinking what I’d call clean thoughts about you. I ugh…got hard while I was thinking about you…

Did I accidently trigger my heat early just by thinking dirty thoughts about you?

This can’t be right! I don’t even have any medicine to take to fight back my heat – nothing! I need to get back to our room before any alphas notice my scent. If they smell me out here alone with Nox I don’t want to think of what could happen. I know I’m on the palace grounds, but that still doesn’t mean I’m safe especially since I’m in heat. Now I kinda regret shooing Terra away.

I practically begged him to take a half hour break so I could have some peace and quiet without him. I know he doesn’t come in our room, but he’s usually not far away during the day. I just wanted some time alone with Nox and to my thoughts. What if he comes back and pounces on me?! He’s an alpha after all and his 30 minutes are almost up! He returns like damn clockwork! I gotta call Iggy or Gladio, but they’re both at work on the other side of town! They won’t be able to come help me.

Noct, I’m a little scared. I’m kinda freakin out man.

I can barely stand. My legs and backside are starting to feel like jello and I can tell my pants are already getting soaked. The only thing keeping me upright at the moment is the tree I’m leaning against. How am I supposed to carry Nox back like this? 

*Gulp*

I’m gonna try my best to make it back on my own. I’ll just take the back way to our room from here where less people walk. I’m gonna go into stealth mode and take my time I just gotta stay calm. Wish me luck buddy I’m gonna need it. I’ll message you again when I’m safe. 

Love always,

Your Chocobobutt

Prompto <3

P.S.  
I know I should probably be ashamed of myself for thinking dirty thoughts about you in a semi public place with our son nearby, but I don’t. It doesn’t matter where I am I tend to think dirty thoughts about you pretty much anywhere. For example in Glaive meetings, the grocery store, and even at the dinner table when I’m with Iggy and Gladio. I’m a mess I know, but I’m your mess :D I know, I know I need to get moving or else I’ll never get back to our room. Ttyl dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun note I got my timeline screwed up and spent like 15 min trying to figure it so I had to rename some chapter titles lmao. So Nox is 9 months in this chapter. I knew Id confuse myself with these chapter titles but I got it worked out! 
> 
> Yeah me... lol xD


	23. 1 Year 7 Months Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING (again) - Pervy Prompto ahead!

Noct I’m safe.

I made it back to our room without being spotted. Well almost.

I ran into Gladio on the way. I was so shocked, but so damn happy that I almost cried. Good timing too because the moment I reached him my legs finally gave out. I started to drop like a sack of potatoes with Nox in arms, scaring the hell out of him. Thankfully he caught us :) Nice catch Big Guy haha.

Once he noticed my scent, how much I was trembling, and my shaky breathing he realized what was happening. He scooped me and Nox up and like a bat outta hell he ran us back to our room. It always surprises me how fast he can move for being such a big dude. 

Once in my room I asked him why he was at the palace. He said Iggy had sent him to get some paperwork that they needed at the current job site. However, once he noticed what kind of state I was in he called Iggy immediately. That was 10 minutes ago. Iggy informed Cor what was going on and they called Dr. Robbie. Right now Gladio is on his way to Dr. Robbie’s office to pick up some meds for me. 

I hope whatever this med brand is works. As you know my body has always been tricky and I’ve had to try several different brands just to get my heat under control. Since Gladio is the head of the Kingsglaive now and you’re… “away” … Gladio is the sworn shield of Nox and I so he locked me in my room. Now no one can come in or out including me. So, for now, I’m quarantined. 

Oh in case you were worried, Gladio took Nox with him and is dropping him off at Iris’s who is currently watching Cal. Gladio said he’d pick him up later and that Nox can spend the night at their house until I’m better. It’s for the best because I can’t take care of him right now, I can barely focus enough to write this letter. 

Noct, I’m so damn hot right now…

I stripped down to nothing and I’m lying naked on my back in the middle of our bed. I can feel hot sweat pouring down and off my body in droves. My eyelids and body feel so heavy, but my dick and backside are throbbing. 

I’m so horny.

I want you Noct. I want you so badly. Every fiber of my being needs you right now.

I feel like I’m going crazy… All I want to do is fuck…

I still remember what your body felt like against mine. From the way you touched and held me to what it felt like when you kissed and licked every inch of my body. I’m craving so many things about you. Your warm silky-smooth lips on mine and the way they’d claim my body leaving love marks all over showing the world I was yours. Your delicate touch that would gently explore me, but held me so tenderly at the same time. And most of all I’m craving your hard-hot heat deep inside me. 

…I just came from thinking about all that...

I knew once my heat came back I’d crave you even more than I already do, but I didn’t realize it would be this bad. I feel like I’m being tortured, but I found something that might help.

In the closet, there is a box full of your old shirts. The scent is faint, but they still smell like you. I pulled out the black one with skulls on it; my favorite. This whole time I’ve been writing you I’ve had it draped over my nose. I keep taking deep breaths filling my nose with your scent. It smells so damn good that I can feel my eyes roll into the back of my head! 

…

I gotta go Noct. 

…

If I don’t take care of business soon I really will lose my mind. Hopefully Gladio doesn’t come back any time soon. He might be walking in on something he doesn’t want to see, but I can’t wait for the medicine any longer.

Help me get through this somehow Noct.

Love always,

Your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
I may or may not have plastered about 50 pictures of you around the room just now.

…I don’t think 50 is enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta have at least 1 or 2 "spicy"ish chapters in a fanfic, right? Lol
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! buh bye :)


	24. 1 Year 7 Months Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING*****: Get ready for dem feels and some VERY graphic, touchy, sensitive content

Noct…

I’m so, SO sorry…

*sobs*

I fucked up big time. 

I know I haven’t written to you in a few days, but I was exhausted and couldn’t get my hands to work. Please don’t be mad. Anyway, that’s not why I’m sorry. Let me explain…

So, it took a week for me to find a medicine that would get my heat in check. My fever kept fluctuating during that time, but still stayed pretty high. Iggy, bless that man, stayed by my side almost the entire time. He and Gladio were so worried (I worry them too much). I want to die out of embarrassment. The things they probably heard…. Iggy made sure I stayed hydrated, fed, and that my fever didn’t go to danger levels. 

Anyway, that’s not the point of this email. This is hard. I don’t want to tell you, but I have to. I once told you I’d be honest with you no matter what.

*sigh*

During one of the worst days of my heat when I was going completely crazy and was in a complete haze…something happened. It was a day where I was naked, exhausted, and couldn’t move anymore. Iggy was over with Nox and was waiting for Gladio to come pick Nox up. Iggy got a phone call, plus my fever spiked and we were out of cold compresses. He said he’d be gone for just a few minutes and wouldn’t be far away. He put Nox in his crib and left. Well while he was gone I got a visitor. A visitor that wasn’t supposed to be there.

Terra.

Problem is I didn’t know it was him. I was so tired, burning up, my senses were all jacked up, and I was just so miserable that I couldn’t tell it was him. All I could see as he stood in the shadows in my peripherals was his hair. His hair that looked just like yours’…he hadn’t kept up with his haircuts. With the way he looked and the smell of alpha pheromones filling the room I got so excited. I-I thought he was you… so I called out to him. I called out your name. I had my back to him and the next thing I knew he was on the bed… w-with his pants down. 

*sobs*

H-he grabbed my hips and made me kneel and without mercy thrust into me. At first, I was so happy and called out your name again, but then my stomach turned. Pain shot through my entire body and I thought I was going to die. My body was rejecting him. That’s when I knew he wasn’t you. 

As you know when a fated pair of an alpha and omega aka soulmates bond, they are bonded for life. Fated pairs are rare so if another alpha enters that omegas body the omegas body completely rejects the alpha. So, when I realized that’s what was happening and his smell finally hit my nose I panicked. With what little energy I had I tried to get him off, I even shouted at him several times, but he pinned me down by my neck, muffling my voice so I couldn’t move or talk. With all the shouting and commotion Nox started crying and was calling out “mama” multiple times. 

I wanted to die. I couldn’t believe this was happening. I felt so helpless that I couldn’t defend myself, but the fact that I couldn’t help our son is what hurt the most. I started crying out of frustration still struggling to get free, but the bastard didn’t even care. He was getting what he wanted. It turned him on more and he got even rougher with me thrusting into me over and over again until I bled. He must have been watching and waiting for a golden opportunity where I’d be left alone so he could sneak in and take what he wanted. 

I always sensed there was something about him that I just didn’t like and I was right. This is what he always wanted – to make me his. But since I was always with other people he never had the chance until now. That mother fucker even tried to mark me! He tried to cover your mark with his, but I stopped him! I felt him leaning over me so I covered the back of my neck with my hand just in time. That bastard bit me so hard that I screamed and he made my hand a bloody mess. He tried to pry my hand off my neck, but I dug into it with my nails; I wasn’t gonna let him win. There was no way he was taking the last mark of you I had left on my body! The last thing that shows the world I belong to you!

*sobs*

Because I angered him, he thrust even harder into me making me scream out in pain. That’s when I heard the front door to the front room slam open and seconds later he was ripped off of me. I smelled Gladio before I saw him. I looked in time to watch as he threw Terra into the wall. I’ve never sensed such a deep dread of hate and anger seeping from him in my life. After that I heard Iggy swiftly move to Nox and pick him up to console him. The next thing I felt was Iggy’s gentle hand on top of my mangled one and that’s when I knew I could relax. I rolled onto my back and watched as Gladio dragged a KO’d Terra out into the front room.

Iggy sat down next to me and handed me Nox who wouldn’t stop crying until I held him. Iggy didn’t say a word, he just held my bloodied hand. He knew they were too late and the damage was already done. Iggy didn’t need to see to know that Terra had come inside me, he could smell it. Terra’s scent had filled the room making me want to vomit. I tried to console Iggy, but he blames himself 100% for what happened. It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know this would happen. 

By the time Gladio came back from personally throwing Terra in the palace jail Cor and Dr. Robbie were on the scene. They gave me meds in hopes of destroying any chance that I might be pregnant with that bastard’s child. Only time will tell if it worked. I don’t know what I’ll do if it doesn’t. Yes, I would love and raise the child, but every time I’d look at him I would just hate myself because he isn’t yours! I know the child would be innocent, but still I’d be afraid I couldn’t love him to the fullest!

*sobs*

So, there it is Noct! There’s the terrible story of how I failed you! That happened almost four days ago. It’s taken me this long to work up the courage to tell you. I am so. So. So. SOOOOO SORRY! 

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! 

Noct I feel like I betrayed you in the worst possible way. Everyone is saying this isn’t my fault, but dammit it is! I should have fought harder! Screamed louder! I just… I-I just…couldn’t. 

This damn body of mine let me down! I hate it! I hate being a damn worthless omega! I hate how weak it makes me! I hate how I’m a burden on my friends and family! I hate everything about it! I HATE MYSELF!!

*sobs*  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Noct…

YOU are what made me special. YOU are what made being an omega not so bad. YOU are what made me realize that there is so much more to life than just being an omega. That life can be beautiful, full of hope, and happiness. Without you I’m nothing. I’m trash. You gave me everything and I betrayed you.

Please, please…forgive me.

If you can’t I understand. I wouldn’t forgive me either. The only reason I’m still breathing is Nox. I have to make sure he grows up and finds his own happiness. So someday when I’ve left this world and if I get the chance to see you again I will accept any punishment you see fit to give me. Until then I won’t ask for you to watch over me, I don’t deserve your protection, just please watch over our son. 

Thankfully Terra is gone and my old friend Ajax, a Beta, is now our personal guard. So we won’t have to worry about something like this ever happening again.

I love you so, SO much Noct…I’m so sorry.

Love always, your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
I take one thing back about what I said about being an omega. As much as I hate being one there is one thing I like about it. Because I’m an omega I was able to bare your child, which is the biggest accomplishment of my life. I’m overjoyed that I was able to give the man I love a baby. That is one thing I will always be proud of. I love our Chocobean and I will never EVER regret having him. He is my everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for putting Prom through this, but this is the life of an omega. Things like this could happen. I like drama (in stories), but I also wanted to show just how bonded he and Noct are. How much Prom loves him and would be delusional enough to believe that this was his fault when deep down he knows it's not.
> 
> Anyway, as always thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S.  
> This story only has 10-12 chapters left! Final chapter comes with a surprise :D


	25. 1 Year 10 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't lose eveyone with the last chapter..here you go!

Heyas Noct!!

Can you believe our baby boy is 1 year old today! He’s growing waaaaaaaay too fast! He already knows how to say “Mama”, “Dada”, “Chocobo”, and even a couple of other words! He’s even getting close to walking! I mean I blew up your inbox when he took his first few steps last week!

It was SO A-mazing!

I know I’ve already told you this story like 5 times, but I’ll never forget when he took his first steps! We had a play date with Iggy and Cal at their house. The boys were playing together with their toys as Iggy and I got lunch ready. Well Nox decided he wanted his Carbuncle and black chocobo (his favorite toys) so his yellow chocobo wouldn’t be lonely. The toys were in his diaper bag, which was a few feet away from him. He grabbed the chair next to him and hoisted himself up on his feet and on wobbly legs took his first steps. I could barely believe my eyes! Luckily, I quickly pulled out my phone and caught it on video! He almost made it all the way to the bag, but needed my help for the last few steps. I just can’t believe how much he’s grown. Next thing I know he'll be in college!

Where did the time go dude!

Man, I feel like it was just yesterday that I found out that I was pregnant with our lil Chocobean. Thinking back on that time I was a giant hot mess! Without you I had nothing left to live for. I was ready to just fade away and die as most Omegas without their mates do. I really thought I was ready to die, that is until I found out I was carrying our precious prince. Nox truly saved my life; he gave me a purpose and a will to live again. I will spend the rest of my life thanking him for it.

Anyway, enough of me getting sentimental! Nox has a full day today! We’re having a huge party in one of the palace ballrooms, and by huge, I mean all of our friends and family will be there. I’m not quite comfortable having strangers around him just yet. People are coming from all over the country to celebrate with us! Even Cid and Cindy will be there! 

A bunch of our friends got into town last night and helped us setup the ballroom. There are streamers, balloons, and yes you guessed it – tons and TONS of chocobo stuff everywhere! From plushies to balloons! Iggy even made a cake just for Nox in the shape of a black chocobo! He’s gonna be so excited when he sees it! If it’s chocobo related you name it we got it! Just no real chocobos…bummer I know. 

It’s Iggy’s fault.

He said “I refuse to pick up chocobo droppings. There shall be no chocobos in or on the palace grounds!” He jokingly offered to see if Kenny Crow was available, but I couldn’t even take it as a joke and flat out refused. That crow is creepy. Even mentioning his name makes me think he'll appear out of thin air. He just gives me the creeps. I don’t want a mouthful of happiness from him like he got you that one time.

Well I know it’s still early, but I better get moving. Pants aren’t magically going to appear on me by themselves. I don’t think Iggy would be happy if I just showed up in my boxers lol. I still need to wake up Nox and get him ready for the day too. Oh, and Noct one more thing. You’d be happy to know my hand is fully healed now. I know it’s been three months since that Terra thing happened, but now there isn’t a trace of his bite left on me. Most importantly I didn’t end up pregnant.

I try not to think about that day too often, but it’s gonna take some time to forget. I’m just so happy Ajax is my bodyguard now. Gladio is still my main bodyguard, but since he’s the head of the Glaives he’s pretty busy and trusts Ajax to keep an eye on me. He’s a fun dude to talk to and I’m glad he’s back in the Crown city. Between him and Azalea I have plenty of help with Nox and I sometimes even get some time to myself these days. I never trusted Terra enough to leave Nox with him and I’m glad I didn’t.

Well dude I’mma get going. Today is gonna be great and I can’t wait to celebrate our baby boys birthday with all of our friends and family. I hope you’re there with us too babe. Ttyl man

Love always, your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
Somehow, and I don’t know how, I convinced Gladio to wear a chocobo suit at the party! He flat out refused when I first asked him, but when I told him how happy Nox would be if he did he begrudgingly changed his mind. I’m tellin ya that guy is giant teddy bear these days. He said in his most manly voice “I’ll give ya one hour of me in that suit – that’s it! Not a minute more! After that you better buy me Cup Noodles for a week.” I think it’s a pretty reasonable deal, don’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. The holidays are coming and my job already has me working overtime so I haven't had time or energy to write. I'll try harder for the next chapter.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Buh bye o/


	26. 2 Years

Noct…

It’s that day of the year again…the day you…

…disappeared.

I’m holed up in the same place I was last year; the throne room. It’s the only day of the year I can muster enough courage to come here. Just like last year the moment I entered this room and saw the throne I had the same reaction. A cold sweat washed over my body, my legs began to shake, my breathing became erratic, and I nearly passed out. As I reached the throne my knees gave out and I started sobbing.

I-It’s just…every time I see this throne I think of this very day two years ago and how me and the guys found you. 

*sobs*

Y-You. Y-you were p-pinned to the throne by your father’s blade. There w-was blood everywhere and your body was cold and lifeless. It was like you were a bleeding statue. I thought I was going to die right then and there; I wanted to! It was just too much to take! Me and Iggy couldn’t stay on our feet. We both collapsed into sobbing messes.

Gladio was the only one who was able to stay on his feet, but he couldn’t hide the tears that silently streamed down his face. He was always the toughest out of us and it was his duty as shield of the crown to take c-care of you. He was the one that removed the sword from your body and took you down from the throne. After that he gently placed you in my arms. All three of sat with you for over an hour mourning you in our own ways, b-but the moment Gladio tried to take you away I-I panicked! I clung to you like a lost child, all alone and scared in the world. I didn’t want to let you go! It was Iggy who finally got me to release you and let Gladio take you away. That would be the last time I saw you until your m-memorial service.

*sniffle*

That sight of you on the throne will forever be burned in my memory. It still haunts me in my dreams from time to time. 

Currently, I’m curled up in a ball on the throne. It’s as cold, and lifeless as I feel right now. I hate this throne, but despite that it’s where I feel the closest to you. It’s the last place you were a-alive on this earth. Right now, like many times before, I can feel your arms around me trying to comfort me. I’m sorry I’m suck a weak mess Noct, I just miss you so much! 

Most days I try to suppress the memories of that day and pretend they never existed, but there are days where I just fall apart like today. It’s days like this where I don’t know how I’m going to go on. How am I supposed to live the rest of my life without you? You meant and mean everything to me. You’re the only man I’ve ever loved. I changed my looks and became more confident and funny just so you’d notice me. What am I supposed to do without you?!

*sobs*

-  
-  
-

Nox.

Our little Chocobean. 

In times like this I think of him. I think of his gorgeous dark hair, his ocean colored eyes, and his beautiful freckle covered face. I think of the way his face lights up when he sees me, how his laugh is the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard, and how he beams brightly when he sees your photo. When I think of him life seems tolerable once again. He’s our precious boy and I love him SO. DAMN. MUCH.

I miss him.

He’s with Azalea today. She knew I’d need some time alone and came knocking on my door bright and early this morning. Nox woke up shortly after she arrived, but when he got up he was grumpy and started crying right away. Our lil Chocobean is a smart Tonberry. I’m almost positive he knows what today is. When I said goodbye to him he started balling inconsolably. I had to rock him in our rocking chair to calm him down. As I rocked him he held onto his chocobos and carbuncle for dear life and kept crying “Dada” over and over again. It took a while, but he eventually calmed down and fell asleep. I felt bad for leaving him, but I needed to be alone. I needed to let all my emotions out in a place that no one would see me.

I want to see him. I need to see him.

I should probably go. I’ve been here all day. I haven’t eaten at all either, but my stomach hasn’t growled even once. It’s sad just like the rest of me. I’ve heard Gladio and Iggy pop in and out several times without saying a word. Ajax has been patiently waiting for me just outside the throne room doors too. They’re all worried, but they know I need time to myself and I know they’re grieving in their own ways as well. Before I go though I just have one thing left to say to you in this very spot until next year: 

I will be forever by your side. 

That promise I made you all those years ago in the pits of the Empire has never faded from my mind. I meant every word. Whether it’s in this world or the next I will always be with you just like you are always with me. We can never truly be separated, we’re bonded together. In a way it’s like were just on vacation from each other and someday we’ll come home to be with each other once again. 

Love you Noct. 

*kisses the throne gently*

 

Love always, your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

 

P.S. Our little prince loves you so, SO much. As I laid him back down after his crying fit I heard him say “I wuv you dada.” It’s his first sentence and I couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is going to start moving faster from this point forward in the story as it comes to its close.


	27. 6 Years

Hi hi Noct!

Dude when did I become the mom of a 5-year-old? For reals though! Listen, I know Nox has been 5 for like 4 months now, but it still blows my mind! Plus Cal will be 5 too in just a few months! That’s so CRAZY! I feel like they were both born not that long ago. 

Nox is just like most boys and has an endless supply of energy. He gets that from me haha! Well, younger me. I wish I could tap into that energy source some days lol. However, did you know Noct, that he acts like you more and more every day, but he for sure is more outgoing like me. He definitely likes his alone time, but he won’t hide it when he wants someone to play with him or attention in general. He’s never been shy that’s for sure, but he acts very reserved most days like you. 

His favorite “alone time” activity is drawing. He’s a pretty good little artist and his favorite thing to draw (besides chocobos) is Carbuncle. He draws him all the time and sometimes he draws you with him too! Funny thing is it’s always older you and only sometimes younger you. You'd think it'd be the other way around since I have SO many pics of 20 year old us, but nope! He always draws you with that beard of yours. Now don't get me wrong I've grown to love it, but baby face Noct is still the best haha. Anyway, he told me he sees you and Carbuncle in his dreams all the time and that’s what he’s drawing. I’m glad to know he still sees you I hope that never goes away. Oh and recently I’ve gotten Nox into taking photos – he loves it! I’M SO EXCITED! I might start my own photography business someday. Wouldn't it be awesome if Nox worked there with me?!

I know I’m a crazy mom who loves to talk about their kid waaaaaaaaay to much, but with you I don't have to hold back lol.

Anyway, Cal on the other hand is just like Iggy, but much more outspoken like Gladio. He can be very shy, but he’s also not afraid to share what’s on his mind lol! I can tell that side of him frustrates Iggy a lot, but at the same time he finds it endearing. Cal’s hair stayed pretty light colored like Iggy’s too all these years. I don’t think it’ll get darker, but then again you never know. 

Both boys seem to love Kindergarten! It’s adorable how excited they get when they get to see their friends at school. They’re fun to watch when they play with the other children. Nox always jumps in head first into everything especially at school (def gets that from me), but Cal watches every situation and very carefully decides what he should do. Nine times out of ten though Nox pulls him into everything and Cal just goes along with it. Sound familiar? Like a certain prince and advisor we might know? I'm teasing :p 

Those two have always been stuck together like glue since they were teeny tiny little toddlers. I think they’ll always be best friends, at least I hope they will be.

Btw the boys school had Alpha/Omega testing done recently. The boys are finally old enough to be tested and Nox’ test results are in – he’s an alpha! Thank the 6 I was SUPER worried he was going to be an omega. Being royalty his life still would be pretty easy, but much easier now that we know he’s an Alpha. Oh, and I have some bad news too. Well I guess I shouldn’t say “bad”, because it’s not the end of the world, but Cal is an Omega. 

Iggy called this morning and told me the news. He didn’t sound too upset or worried, but I think deep down he is a little worried. I told him everything will be fine and that Nox would definitely protect Cal. Nox is already protective of him so we've got nothin to worry about. Iggy also said he doesn’t think that Lilly and Amaryllis are going to be Omegas. He suspected Cal would be at their age, but Ama, well he’s too much like his dad, and Lilly she’s a good mix between the two of them so it's hard to tell. I mean the twins are only three, so it’s not for sure, but he thinks they’re gonna be Alphas and I agree. They’re much bolder than Cal was at their age and more "aggressive". Those two really know how to play hard! They're always giving each other cuts and bruises. Poor Iggy has his hands full. Thankfully Gladio knows how to rein them in, except they give him a run for his money too. They climb on him like he's a giant jungle gym haha. It's pretty funny to watch especially when Cal and Nox join in! Gladio tries to act tough, but he quickly gives and just plays with them. Again what a softy. Also can you believe they’ll start preschool next year already! Time is flying by!

I should probably get back to work soon. Today I’m actually onsite getting to help put together some apartment buildings on the outskirts of Insomnia. More often than not I’m stuck at the office in the palace doing paperwork for Cor and Iggy. Now that Nox is at school all day I was going stir crazy, as you know, because it felt like I suddenly had nothing to do. Nox is busy at school so what was I supposed to do with all my free time? Watch paint dry or grass grow? Hell nah bruh! So as you can guess I didn’t mind taking the job when Iggy offered it to me. 

In all honesty, I enjoy it a lot. I work with some very nice Glaives and other people, but my favorite days are when I can go with Gladio and Iggy to onsite locations and help build stuff or help people. I love being able to do something with my hands and see how it directly helps people. My absolute favorite thing to do is go with Iggy and make meals for people! I love seeing their smiling faces when they see and taste the awesome food Iggy has whipped up! I mean I help cook too, but let’s face it Iggy has always be better at cooking than me. He's still always coming up with new recipehs and still definitely let's you know when he has thought of one lol!

Anywho, the boys will be out of school in a few hours so I better get some more work done before I have to go pick them up. We’re going to the park after school so I gotta bring snacks too. I mean I know Iggy always gives me healthy snacks to take with me every day, but I wanna bring the fun snacks! You know like cookies and chocolate, so I always make a quick side trip on the way to the boys’ school to get the goods. Obviously they eat Iggy's snacks, but they def like mine better! It’s just a giant secret between me, the boys, and Ajax so don’t tell Iggy, ok Noct? 

Alright dude, love you tons, but I gotta go! Ttyl!

Love always, your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

 

P.S.  
The other day me and the guys took the kids fishing at an indoor nature park. We had a picnic and everything! Anyway, the boys caught some fish and they loved it! Next summer we want to take them to Galdin on a family camping trip! They’ve never been there or camping so I just know they’ll love it! I’ll tell you the deets later <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder the years go by how many years Noct has been gone and not Nox's age.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter :D


	28. 10 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! Happy Thanksgiving!

Noct…

Today I thought I was either going to die or commit a murder. This day is one of the top 10 worst days of my life. Noct, our baby boy was almost kidnapped!!

First let me say Nox is ok.

He’s shaken and bruised, but for the most part he’s ok. Here’s what happened. Ajax and I picked the boys up from school like we always do except today they wanted to go to the park. So, we went to the park. We were even dressed in our casual clothing so as to not draw any attention to ourselves. Gladio had some free time and met us there too! Unfortunately, Iggy couldn’t join us right away because he was busy with the twins, but he said he would stop by a little later. Anyway, I gave the boys their after-school snacks, they ate them, and they started playing with the other kids. So, this was like a normal day, right? Well it was until we all took our eyes off of them for 2 seconds and they disappeared. 

This is not the first time this has happened. They’re little kids, they like to “go on adventures”, and they move fast. It happens. I tried to stay calm when I brought it up to Gladio and Ajax so they wouldn’t freak out. I was ok until I saw fear cloud Gladio’s eyes; that’s when I broke. Mass panic filled my chest and we started calling out the boy’s names and spread out to look for them. After 5 minutes, other parents started helping us because it’s a huge park. It’s the biggest one in the city! You know Bismark Breach Park? That one by that arcade on 5th St we used to go to. ANWAY! After 10 minutes Gladio called Iggy and asked for any Glaives that were available to come help.

It wasn’t until another 25 minutes that I spotted them. They were sitting by a patch of trees next to a pond. I called out that I found them and as I began to walk towards them anger replacing the panic in my chest ready to scold them I noticed something was off. I called out to Nox, but he didn’t answer. My footsteps turned into a jog. I called out again and the boys began to move, but they didn’t answer back. That’s when I noticed it – tape was over their mouths and around their hands. My heart went into overdrive and my jog turned into a sprint. 

When I was only a few feet away I noticed they were soaking wet and only in their boxers. Nox made it to his feet and started to move towards me, but suddenly a buff man in all black popped out of the trees and scooped the boys up. I cried out loudly as he started to sprint away and that’s when I saw out of the corner or my eye Gladio sprint past me and the sound of someone warping. Ajax warped in front of the guy making him stumble but the guy dodged him. But because of that stumble it bought Gladio enough time to catch up and body slam the guy. They tumbled and Cal was released from the guys grip, but not Nox. 

Ajax quickly scooped Cal up, warped him to me, then warped back to help Gladio. I quickly inspected him as I got the tape off. He had a small gash above his left eye and a couple of cuts and bruises but he overall looked ok. The moment the tape was off he hugged me and I could feel him begin to shake, but he didn’t say a word. Iggy has trained him well. He was trying his very best to stay calm in a moment of crisis. After a snapping noise, we quickly looked to watch his dad sucker punch the guy in the face.

This dude was tough.

The punch looked like it barely phased him. Gladio might have finally met his match or age was finally catching up to him. The guy was easily dodging Ajax quick warp attacks, but was having a tougher time dodging Gladio’s close range punches. Gladio hadn’t drawn his sword yet probably because he was worried of hitting Nox. The guy was keeping Nox tightly tucked under his arm. Our poor boy was wiggling as much as he could to break free. 

The fight was taking too long and the guy was slowly inching us back deeper and deeper into the woods. After about 10 minutes of this I heard a rustling noise and another man dressed in all black appeared. The big dude punched Gladio hard in the gut causing him to hunch over then he passed Nox off to the smaller new comer as he slammed Ajax into a tree. They both started to run for it and I thought that was it. I thought I was about to never see Nox again. 

I regained my senses and in a last-ditch effort I summoned my handgun and fired off a Starshell. I then aimed for the smaller guys legs. Confident in my abilities that I would miss Nox I fired off a shot. It was headed right where I wanted it to go, but at the last second the big dude jumped in front and took the bullet. The smaller guy started to sprint again and Ajax went after him, but since he was hurt he couldn’t move fast enough. The guy was getting away. 

Just when I thought all hope was lost I heard the sound of an engine and suddenly Iggy appeared on the back of a motorcycle with Cor. He leapt into the air performing his High Jump Technique and slammed down into the ground right in front of the guy that had Nox. It made the guy fall over and from there Iggy summoned his knives and held them at the guys throat. The dude released Nox as 10 more glaives warped onto the scene. 

It was finally over.

I picked up Cal and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Just as I reached them, placed Cal on the ground, and watched as Iggy removed the tape from Nox something unexpected happened. The big dude suddenly let out a roar and got a surge of energy out of nowhere. He burst out of his restraints and knocked over Gladio and Cor charging right at Nox. Everything turns into a blur for me here. 

I remember moving in front of Nox, but I don’t even remember summoning my handgun again. I went Trigger Happy and shot him 3 times in the chest. It slowed him down enough that I was able to switch to my Drillbreaker+ and sent a recoil his way knocking him off his feet and into the air with the explosion. In the blink of an eye I was standing with one foot on his chest with my handgun in point blank range of his face. I didn’t even realize it, but I was seeing red and all I can remember saying was “If you ever lay hands on my son again death will seem like a mercy compared to what I will do to you.”. 

I wanted to kill him.

Everything in my body told me to kill him and just as I was about to pull the trigger I heard Nox voice call out to me. With that one word, “Mama”, the red in my vision disappeared along with all the fight I had left in me. I returned my gun to the void and backed away from the guy. The Glaives once again restrained the now unconscious man as I sank to my knees. I felt heavy and tired as the adrenaline oozed out of my body. Within seconds of hitting the ground Nox pounced on me and I burst into tears. I greedily wrapped my arms around him holding him to me with all the strength I could muster. He was so brave and like Cal he didn’t shed a tear until he was safely in his mother’s arms. 

My poor, sweet, brave boy. 

So many tears were shed. I haven’t seen Iggy, but especially Gladio cry that much in a long time. Even our loud and angry scoldings about running off were half-hearted. As much as the three of us wanted to be mad at them we couldn’t be. We were just so relieved to have them back.

Noct, our boy is a fighter.

You’ll be happy to know that Nox has taken his training with Gladio and Iggy seriously (like Gladio would let him slack off anyway). When I had looked at Cal earlier he definitely had signs of self-defense wounds, but nothing crazy, barely anything really. However, when I took a look at Nox it was a whole different story. He was covered head to toe in bruises and scratches. His knuckles and fingers were scuffed up and bloody. I could tell he did everything in his power to fight back and keep Cal safe. Gladio couldn’t help but praise them both, but especially Nox. He scooped both the boys up and gave them the warmest of hugs hes ever given. 

After everyone calmed down, the men were taken away, the boys were dried off and got redressed, and everyone was bandaged up we went to Gladio and Iggy’s house. Iggy made some hot chocolate and we all sat down and talked. I could tell Nox felt guilty because the moment we asked what happened he started crying. Nox in his sobbing voice tried to explain it all and blamed himself for what happened. He said they just wanted to go exploring and that it was his idea. He said when they came across that pond they saw fish in it and couldn’t pass on the opportunity to go for a swim. Knowing we’d be mad if their clothes got dirty they stripped down to their undies and dove in. He said they swam for a while, but when they got back to shore to dry off that’s when the two men appeared. 

They tried to run, but they quickly realized that wasn’t going to happen and started to fight back. Nox said the fight lasted a few minutes, but once they got Cal they threatened him and Nox gave up. He said when I found them the smaller guy went into hiding and dashed ahead. It turns out the big dude was leading us back to their hidden motorcycles. When we finally stopped them and the fight was over we discovered we were only a few feet away from their bikes. If I hadn’t of thought quickly and Iggy didn’t show up when he did the boys would have been taken from us forever. We were only feet away from saying goodbye…

Once Nox finished his explanation Iggy called Cor and relayed all of it to him. Turns out those men were from the old Empire. In fact, the big guy is one of my old man’s last experiments. It was shocking news, especially since we thought we finally had peace with what remains of that broken country. When the call was finished and the messages relayed Iggy ordered pizza knowing it would make the boys happy. To be honest I think he was too stressed out from todays events to cook. However, while we waited for the pizza he did manage to whip up some cookies. 

When we finally got home I didn’t even bother to tell Nox to do his homework. Today it wasn’t important. He was exhausted. After a hot bath and a bedtime story I tucked Nox in. Not to my surprise he didn’t want me to turn off the lights or leave. He was too afraid to be alone in the dark. So, I turned on a night light and cuddled with him until he fell asleep. It was a relief to see that his sleeping face wasn't pained, but peaceful. I hope this “event” doesn’t scar him to badly. Noct please help him in any way that you can.

I was so happy that he was safe that I didn’t want to let him out of my sight. I didn’t want to let go of him. I watched him sleep for a while, ran my fingers gently through his hair, and gave him warm little kisses on the top of his head. It took everything in me to pull away from him, but I knew that I was on the verge of breaking down. I didn’t want to wake him up so I somehow made it to the entry room and here I am sitting on the couch.

*sobs*

Noct I’ve finally calmed down enough that the events of today are finally hitting me. I just can’t believe that today was real! I always feared that something like this might happen, but dammit I hoped it wouldn’t! Noct, We almost lost our son! WE ALMOST SAID GOODBYE TO OUR BABY FOREVER!!

*sobs*

Our poor lil Chocobean and Cal too! For the first time in forever Gladio and Iggy didn’t hold back their tears or fears. They showed them in full force. The boys have never seen any of us so unhinged or use or weapons. They’ve never had to see fighting ever in their lives. What if this happens again?! We now know that the Empire knows that Nox is alive. What if they send more people after him or what if another war breaks out between us and them! I can’t handle this! I almost lost my mind today after what happened. I can’t go through this again let alone another war!!

-  


-  
-  
Thank you Noct for being there with us today. I know you were there standing by my side with your hand on my back. I could feel you there. I know it was because I could sense your presence that I was able to think clearly during that moment that guy charged at us. Thanks babe I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you for giving me your strength <3

One thing I’ll say about today is that the boys definitely learned their lesson about going off on their own. I pray that something like today NEVER happens again. My eyes are swollen, my head hurts, and my soul feels broken, but in the end everything turned out ok. This day will just be another horrible memory to try and forget. I just wish it hadn’t happen so close to your anniversary. Whelp I’mma try to quietly crawl back into bed without waking Nox up. Wish me luck dude.

Love always,  
your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

 

P.S.  
I don’t think Nox has ever received so many hugs and kisses from me in one day. I’m pretty sure I embarrassed him in front of Cal, Iggy, and Gladio. At one point he turned beet red, but surprisingly he never told me to stop. He’s not afraid to tell me when I’m embarrassing him, but I think he was so shaken by today that he just didn’t mind me showing him so much love. My poor lil Chocobean. I’m gonna surprise him and let him skip school tomorrow. Don’t tell Iggy, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're liking the story! Positive feedback is always nice :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter :D


	29. 10 Years Pt. 2

Noct!

Omergawd I just had a horrible nightmare and it shocked me so badly that it woke me up! I dreamt that I was 40 years old! The worst part is I just realized that it wasn’t a nightmare, but the truth!! When did I get to be so damn old?! I’m, I’m…

…middle aged…

Man, I just can’t believe it. Where is my life going? You’ve been…away… for 10 whole years already and next year Nox will be ten! TEN! My baby isn’t a baby anymore! He’s growing up so fast and the worst part is he doesn't need me as much as he used to. He’s slowly becoming his own person, with his own friends, adventures, and dreams. He even asked if next year for his birthday if he could have his own room in the palace. Can you believe that?! He has his own bed why does he need his own room?! What happened to my lil Chocobean that used to love cuddling with me all the time especially at night. For years I used to read to him until he fell asleep next to me then suddenly he was “too old” for that!

*Sigh*

I miss my little baby boy.

Noct, I don’t think I can give him his own room next year. I’m scared to death to let him out of my sight. Ever since he was almost kidnapped at the park 2 weeks ago I can’t sleep. I’m constantly waking up from nightmares of Nox being taken. I wake up in a cold sweat and the moment I’m awake I have to check on him to make sure he’s ok. I’m gonna start crying again just thinking about that day. I know I’ve told you what happened, but I’m still in shock. I just can’t believe there are still people from the old Empire still around. Why can’t they just leave us alone?!

Thankfully, Nox is a real trooper. 

He was scared for about a week, but now he’s almost back to normal. He’s still mostly afraid to be alone at night especially since he doesn’t see you in his dreams anymore. Why is that Noct? He said the last time he saw you was the night he was almost kidnapped. What’s going on? He’s feeling lonely and abandoned. He even asks why you aren’t here like Gladio is for Cal or all his friends dads are for them. He knows why, but just doesn’t want to believe it. He wants to believe there was another way to destroy the star scourge. I told him that if there had been I would have done everything in my power to see that happen, but… there wasn’t. He’s been having a real hard time with you being gone especially after the kidnapping. 

He’s been getting in fights with other kids at school too, but mostly because some kids have been making fun of him for not having a dad. Since Gladio and Iggy have been training him and Cal how to defend themselves he really knows how to clock a kid in the face. I’m proud really, but he can’t keep doing that. He needs to use his words instead. 

Anyway, he always sticks up for you and says you are a hero, which I am proud of him for saying. Cal, of course, always stands by his side and defends you too, but now he gets bullied because of it. He was already getting bullied for being an omega, but now it’s worse. It’s gotten physical and the other kids try to push him around. They even steal his glasses from him and once they even broke a pair. Iggy is trying his best to stay calm about all this, but I can tell it's really bothering him. He doesn't want Cal to get in fights, but he doesn't want him to get pushed around either. 

Cal did not inherit his father’s aggressive genes when it comes to self-defense. He’ll gladly protect Nox or any of his other friends, but he is too passive when it comes to himself and lets kids bully him. Basically, he doesn’t like to fight unless he has to or feels he needs to. In a way that’s not a bad thing, but he needs to defend himself. Of course, Nox won’t stand for that so he gets into fights trying to defend and protect Cal. Iggy and I have been in the principal’s office more times than I want to admit over the past few weeks. 

I don’t know where he gets all this pent-up anger from. I feel like neither of us were like that at his age. He finally broke down in tears yesterday over all the stress hes been feeling. I don’t know what to do. It’s so difficult. There isn’t a book that comes with your child when they’re born to explain what you should do in every situation. Babe, I’m sure you have a good reason for leaving his dreams or maybe it’s his mind itself that’s blocking you for some reason. Whatever it is I hope you can visit him again soon. He misses and loves you so damn much and it kills me to see him so upset. I hate seeing him cry. Please find a way.

*Sigh*

Boy I’m starting this birthday off on a real high note by talking about all this stressful stuff. I’m sorry babe. Well I better try and get some more sleep. Iggy has a whole “eventful” and “fun” day planned out for me. I don’t want to disappoint him by falling asleep on him. Ttyl. 

Love always, 

your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
I’ve been thinking and I think Iggy is an alien. Before you call me crazy hear me out! You know when I look at myself in the mirror I can tell my age is slowly catching up with me, but Iggy he…he doesn’t change. Have you noticed that too?! He still looks like he’s 32 even though he’s 42! He doesn’t look like he’s aged at all and I’m so freakin jealous! He has to be an alien what other explanation is there? The fountain of youth?! Pssh! …Do you think he discovered it..? No right?


	30. 14  Years

NOOOOOOOOCT!

I’m the mom of a freakin’ teenager! A TEENAGER! When the hell did that happen?! And what is with this new attitude of his?!

I’m going nuts dude! 

Being the mom of a teenage is ridiculous! I know he’s only 13, but Nox acts like he’s already an adult! Like he knows EVERYTHING and that I’m just stupid! Don’t you dare tell him how to do something because he “already knows”! Iggy and Gladio said Cal hasn’t changed much, but they’ve noticed a change in him too. That even he gets moody and sasses back! Cal of all people who is so much like Iggy, but has Gladio’s bad attitude at the worst of times! It’s like the Gladio side of him is trying to conquer the Iggy side. Don’t give up Iggy-Cal! 

…I’m so weird, help me Noct…

I blame stress! 

Does every parent go through this? Is he going to be like this the rest of my life because I can’t handle it! This is only the beginning of the teenage years and I’m already at the end of my rope! He doesn’t wanna go to practice with Gladio and Iggy, he doesn’t wanna do chores, he doesn’t wanna eat or help with dinner! I mean he wanted Iggy and I to teach him how to cook so we had the palace chef stop making our meals, but now he wants nothing to do with it! He just wants to sit and play on his phone all day! I’m about ready to smash it with a hammer, but then I’d have to buy him another one! Why are phones so damn expensive! This sucks sooooooo much! 

I mean not every day is a crap shoot. There are days where he acts so sweet and adorable like he did when he was younger. Days where he does help with stuff and eats all of his dinner, but then there are days where he acts like freakin’ Sasuke Uchiha! Give me my baby back and send Sasuke packing!

I don’t ever remember either of us being like this!

When I was his age I was eating healthier, getting in shape (only because I wanted you to notice me <3 ), and I was just trying to be more positive! He on the other hand acts like every day is a drag. He never used to be like this! You better talk some sense into him man! I know he can see you in his dreams again! And that excuse that the 6 needed your help this whole time is lame! What did they need you to do for 4 years! I mean over the last few years I’ve barely seen you in my dreams! Screw the 6! Pay attention to your family! You’ve got parenting to do! Don’t go slacking off I can’t do this by myself! 

*deep breath*

Sorry, sorry. I don’t mean to yell or freak out. I know whatever it was you were doing was important, but we missed you and I’m super stressed out. I didn’t tell you this, but the other day Nox told me he hated me. We got in a stupid argument about his phone once again and when our shouting match reached its highest point he yelled at me “Just because you don’t have any friends except Uncle Gladio and Aunt Iggy doesn’t mean you have to ruin my life! You’re the worst mom ever! I hate you!”. 

After that we both went silent. 

I couldn’t believe my ears. Those words “You’re the worst mom ever! I hate you” kept repeating over and over again in my head and within a few seconds I started crying. It wasn’t because of the stuff he said about me not having friends. I have plenty of friends and I know that, so it didn’t bother me. What bothered me was the “I hate you”. It’s something I’ve always feared, to be hated by my own child. I’ve feared this would happen even before I had our Chocobean. I’ve always feared that because I’m doing this alone that I’d be a lousy mom who ultimately wouldn’t be able to provide for his child. I’ve worked my ass off and tried so hard to be the best mom I can be. So, when I heard my biggest fear come out of his mouth, it hurt like hell.

I could tell Nox regretted his words the moment they came out of his mouth because when I started to walk away he instantly threw his phone and ran after me. He grabbed me up in a hug and started crying as he said “I’m sorry” over and over again. He told me I was the best mom in the world, that he knows I work really hard, and that he knows I have friends. I sunk to the floor my emotions all over the place and he wrapped his arms around my neck as I held his shaking frame close to me. It was a rough night, but by the end of it he was tucked into bed with me and had me tell him stories about our road trip days. 

*sigh*

Noct, I think Nox has been acting out, getting into fights, and now these sudden mood swings are because he misses you so much. Gladio, bless that big oafs heart, has tried his best to be a father figure for Nox, but he's not you. For the most part Nox is still a good boy. I hear from his teacher that he’s always helping other students out, that he loves being the occasional class clown, and that his grades are pretty good. He’s also very good at soccer and puts a lot effort into it. Plus Cal is on the soccer team too, which makes it even more fun for him. He also loves his art class. From what his teacher says he puts his whole heart into that class, but they’ve noticed a change in him too. 

I’ll be honest being able to see you in our dreams was A-mazing! Even though we can’t see you day to day we could at least look forward to seeing you at night especially when all 3 of us were connected by our dreams. We had so much fun together and it was good for Nox. So, when that all went away it really, really hurt. We felt so empty. I don’t mean to make you feel bad babe it’s just we love you and wanna see you. I know you can’t be with us every night, but a few times a week would be great. So please try your best. 

Also I think we need to move out of the palace.

I think Nox’ behavior might also be because he’s getting spoiled by palace life. He doesn’t really know what it means to do things for himself. You yourself had to learn that lesson when you got your own apartment, except you had Iggy to clean up after you. I'll be Nox's Iggy, but I tried my best to teach him how to do all sorts of things on his own as he was growing up. He held onto a lot of those things, but he needs to start being even more independent. He by no means acts like a spoiled brat and doesn’t take advantage of the people who work at the palace, but he’s also getting used to things being handed to him. 

I’ve been talking to Gladio and Iggy a lot about this lately and they understand. I know we moved into the palace for security reasons in the beginning, but Nox is old enough now that I think we could handle living in our own home again. Gladio approves on the condition that Nox also has a Glaive with him whenever he goes out. He already has one at school with him so it makes sense that he’d have a Glaive with him for other things outside the house too. Gladio said he would talk to Cor about it and see if he can get his approval. Yes Gladio is the head of the glaives, but he still likes to run things by Cor first. Old habits die hard, but I hope it works. As much as I love being in your old room I really want to live in our own house. I want Nox to experience this simpler side of life too. If we’re lucky we can buy the house that’s for sale just down the road from Gladio and Iggy’s house.

Whelp it’s almost time for me to pick up two moody teenagers from school, so I better get going. Nox seemed pretty normal today so let’s hope I don’t get to his school to find Sasuke instead. Cross your fingers for me will ya?

Love always, 

your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
Oh! Babe I have something SUPER exciting to tell you! I almost forgot! I finally started up my own freelance photography company. Insomnia is finally starting to feel like it used to and businesses can flourish once again. It took a long time, but I think the country, especially Insomnia can finally rest at ease once again. Anyway, I called the business Promtography. I was gonna go with Prompto’s Snapshopts, but it didn’t sound right. Nox came up with Promtography and I thought it sounded cute so that’s what I’m going with. I’ve already got a few clients so when I’m not being a mom or working on Glaive stuff that’s what I’ll be doing! I’m super excited so wish me luck babe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta show that angsty side of teenage life. Also I came up with "Promtography" from someone I follow on several social medias. I always thought the name was clever. "Prompto's Snapshots" is an Easter egg for my own busy little instagram "promptos_ffxv_snapshots"
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


	31. 17 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one x____X

Noct <3 <3 <3

You’ll never believe what happened last night! What FINALLY happened! Well I say “finally” because I just knew this day would come eventually. It’s just…AAAAAAAHHHH! I’m sorry I can’t help it, I’m just so happy! Ok, I’ll stop keeping you in suspense.

Nox marked Cal and now they’ve completed their bond! They’re bonded and bound together for life now!! Can you believe it?! Our baby is all grown up and has a mate! Well, he’s still 16 and has to finish school, but STILL! I can’t believe he’s bonded to Cal!

Don’t freak out dude!

I know, I know. They’re still so young, but the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. We were also 16 when you marked me and we became bonded. We…also completed our bond in secret just like they did. Now we didn’t stupidly try to use our speckled mother’s credit card at a love hotel to do it, but times are different…I guess? That’s right you didn’t hear me wrong I did say “love hotel”. Kids these days. 

We knew we were destined to be together, that we were a fated pair. We felt it in our DNA and I 100% believe that Nox and Cal are also a fated pair. They told us they know they are. Since they were infants they’ve been glued to each other and once they could walk and be together one was rarely seen without the other. I’m not surprised in the least bit and neither are Gladio and Iggy.

It’s funny really. 

The three of us knew it was only a matter of time we just didn’t expect it so soon. What tipped us off was Iggy got a call in the middle of the night from his credit card company. They said his card was being used in an odd location and to verify that it was him. Not a smart move on the boys’ end. 

You should have seen Iggy’s face when we busted them at the hotel! I thought he was gonna faint when he saw all the…ugh…multiple used condoms on the floor. Plus, the boys were covered head to toe in love marks and bite marks haha. Not gonna lie I took a tasteful surprised selfie with them wearing their shocked faces to forever embarrass them with in the future! I’m mature I know. After the initial shock Nox pulled the covers over their heads and tried to go back to sleep. I couldn’t help, but laugh because it reminded me of you. Always ready for a nap no matter what was going on. 

That didn’t go over too well with Iggy though… He ripped those covers right off the bed! I’ve never seen two teenage boys turn bright pink so fast nor cover themselves with pillows the way they did lmao! Once Iggy had their attention he did what Iggy does best and started lecturing them.

You thought Iggy scolded us harshly in the past, be glad you weren’t on the receiving end of this scolding. Cal looked like he wanted to sink into the bed and never come out! Nox on the other hand looked like he was trying to look anywhere but at Iggy for fear of making eye contact. He even looked to me for help, but I just shrugged my shoulders. 

Gladio was the complete opposite of Iggy as usual and couldn’t stop laughing as Iggy fired at them. Iggy scolded them for sneaking out in the middle of the night, for doing this at their age, and for Cal using his credit card to pay for the room. He was especially upset with Cal for putting Nox, “the future kings” reputation at stake. Lets face it, it wouldn't look to good if someone caught Nox, the heir to the throne, in a love hotel covered in love marks. Iggy had a valid point. He kept nudging Gladio in the ribs trying to get him to back him up and scold them too, but all he could do was laugh and say “Congrats!”. He did scold Cal for taking his moms credit card without asking and the whole reputation thing, but that was it.

I mean Gladio and Iggy were 17 and 16 when they bonded so how could Gladio get upset with them? Iggy was upset, but at the same time I could tell he was happy too. I think he was more surprised at the suddenness of it all than anything. All I could do was smile and laugh alongside Gladio. The deed was done and there’s nothing we can do about it. 

The three of us know the boys have snuck out of their rooms many times over the years in the middle of the night to hang out together. It’s not a secret. We knew someday this would happen. Oh, and as you can guess Iggy did lecture them about waiting until after school to start a family. The boys agreed they’d wait and that they weren’t ready for that, which made us parents feel at ease. I’m not ready to be a grandma!

Now when we got home I gave Nox the lecture of a life time!

Ok, not really, but I did go over the same things Iggy did. You know, wear a condom, finish school, all that stuff. But, I did have a heart to heart chat with him. He thought I’d be mad at him for what he did, but I assured him I wasn’t. Well I did scold him for the credit card thing because I knew it was his idea and not Cal’s, which he owned up to. I told him he better think of a way to make it up to Iggy and earn every penny back plus interest! 

I also told him I was SO proud of him and that he’s growing up to be a wonderful young man just like you. He’s the captain of the soccer team, has excellent grades, he’s kind and caring, takes care of me, and is all around a good kid. I said I couldn’t ask for a better son. I told him it feels like yesterday that I was changing his diapers, watching him learn how to ride a chocobo, and explaining to him what the tattoo on my wrist meant. That last part was probably one of the most difficult things I’ve ever had to talk to him about and surprisingly he didn’t hate me for it. ANYWAY! I told him he was growing up too fast, but he will always be my baby boy. My little Chocobean. 

Just OMERGAWD! I’m still in shock!

I feel like it was just yesterday that Nox became a teenager and started going through that “I know everything and you know nothing” stage. Thankfully it didn’t last long. Once we moved out of the palace and into the house down the road from Gladio and Iggy things got better. He got his own room, lived closer to Cal, learned a lot of responsibilities, got a dog AND a cat, and got a decent sized backyard to play in. It’s hard to believe we’ve lived here for 3 years already! Oh, and let’s not forget the most important part - you started talking to him in his dreams again. That helped out BIG time! I never heard another “I hate you” ever again since that one time. 

For the most part, he has been a very respectful, obedient, and all around wonderful child. He tries his best to be responsible, understanding, and kind to everyone he meets. I couldn’t be happier. He still has a lot of growing up to do, but now he has someone other than me and the guys to back him up and support him. Then again Cal has always been that for him. Of course, I’ll still be there for him too, but I’ll have to start letting him go little by little. He’s becoming an adult fast so I gotta let him make his own decisions. That doesn’t mean I won’t stop parenting – that will never stop. I’ll just be on the sidelines a little more often. It’s not going to be easy, but I’ll do it somehow. 

Speaking of adulting Nox starts training to become king soon... 

Cor stopped by to talk to us today. It was a very serious conversation and to be honest it made my stomach turn. Cor basically said if Nox wants to he can start training to be king as soon as he would like. He reassured him he didn’t have to do this since the country has survived without a king for 26 years now. Nox thought about it for a while, but he said he wants to do this!

I feel like he’s too young to start training to become king. He’s only 16 and this a big deal! 

Cor said he won’t officially become king until he’s 20 so Nox can go to college if he wants to, but there’s kinda no point. I guess college would at least let him hold onto simpler days a little longer and I hope he does. Cor also said he wants Nox to start attending the royal councils’ meetings as often as he can. He wants Nox to get a feel for what goes on in his kingdom. Cor left with saying “You will be the last King I train”. He’s retiring. He’ll stay on the royal council, but he’s retiring after Nox becomes king. The man is 71 he needs to retire!

I don’t know how to feel about all this.

After the happy news of Nox and Cal bonding, this was kind of a shut down on the happy train. I knew this day would come eventually, but I really wasn’t ready for it. I can’t help, but think of how you felt when you were 20 and engaged to Luna. It was for political reasons you had to marry her and I know you didn’t want to. How could you? We were mates, bonded forever, our destinys were intertwined. One could no longer live without the other. The only reason I’m still alive is because back when you first disappeared I knew you weren’t dead. After you left again I had Nox and I couldn’t leave him to fend for himself. So how could you show her any love when you had none left to give? You also didn’t want to be king. It was too much responsibility being thrown on you all at once. You were so torn up inside by all of it and I don’t want that to happen to Nox. 

Nox has a brave face on, but I can tell he’s nervous. 

I sat down with him after Cor left and asked him if this is what he really wants. I told him he doesn’t have to do this or feel obligated to do it, but he said he wants to. He said he wants to protect the Kingdom his father and grandfather died for. I was shocked, but I accepted his answer. I gave him some tough love and said that this is a huge responsibility that he can’t back out of once he starts. He said he understands and I hope he does. I gave him a big hug and kiss then told him to just take it all one step at a time and to not push himself too much.

I wish he didn’t have to become king and that he could just live out a normal life, but he wants to do this. He wants to help his people in any way that he can. I admire him for his courage and I can’t deny him his wishes. I’ll make sure to be with him every step of the way and back him up in any way that I can. 

My hair is already starting to grey just thinking about all this. So if you talk to him tonight babe, don't be too hard on him. 

Anyway, I’m gonna go get dressed and head over to Iggy’s. I called and told him and Gladio what happened with Cor so Nox and I are gonna stop over and have lunch with them and Cal. Thank the 6 it’s Saturday because it was 3am when we busted the boys and Cor was here at 9am sharp. 

I really need some sleep! 

I told Nox he better shower and put on a high collared shirt to cover all those love bites and marks or Iggy might have heart failure. The boy is seriously covered in them, but what’s funnier is Cal had more! Iggy is probably stewing in denial right about now. The boys remind me of us! LOL! We always got scolded by Iggy for all of our visible love marks! What can I say when you love someone you wanna show it ;) <3

Love always,  
your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
You should’ve seen Cor’s face when he got a look at Nox! He hadn’t heard about Nox and Cal bonding yet so when he caught sight of him shirtless his eyes almost popped out of his head!! It was priceless! I’ve never seen Cor wear such a face before! Man I wish I had caught that on Camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than 10 chapters away from the end! ...I ended up writing more than I thought I would...my bad. I never intended for this story to be as long as it is, but here we are. Still this has been a fun story to write! My inner Promptis fan is exploding on these pages and I hope whoever reads this is also enjoying it too!
> 
> Thanks for reading see you in the next chapter!


	32. 21 Years

Noct <3 :’)

I can’t stop crying! Our baby boy just got married! I’m a blubbering mess! There just aren’t enough Kleenexes in the world to sop up my tears of joy! I’m so proud of him and Cal. Today is in my top 10 happiest days of my life!

I'm happy you were there with us <3

Iggy, Gladio, and I could all feel your warm presence with us during the service. It was a perfect day for an outdoor wedding. It felt like the whole city of Insomnia came to see it. Btw, can you believe how much the twins have grown! They’ll be 18 next spring!! Lilly looked gorgeous in her maid of honor dress and Ama very handsome in his best man tux. They truly are two very stunning alphas. 

Then there’s Nox <3

He looked so regal and handsome in his black tux and tie. I couldn’t even hold back the tears as I helped him get his tie on. He looks so much like you Noct and that alone brought tears to my eyes. He’s grown up to be a fine young man; we did good babe. The biggest surprise was when Cal came down the aisle escorted by Gladio. My jaw nearly dropped seeing how stunning he looked in his white tux. Poor Gladio he couldn’t be prouder and to see him choke up as he gave Cal away melted my heart. Funny thing is Iggy was crying almost as much as he was lol.

The service was beautiful.

It was like time had stopped just for them. The way Nox looked at Cal like he was the most precious and fragile gift he treasured made my heart skip a beat. On top of that with all the flowers, doves, and their hand written vows it was just magical. Bless that child. He gave such a gorgeous remembrance speech dedicated to you. I couldn't stop crying. I knew he was writing a speech, but he didn’t tell me what it was for! It was a shocking, but sweet surprise. If you weren’t already crying from the rest of the wedding man I know that definitely got you. I don’t think there was a dry eye to be seen. My eyes haven’t been dry all day! I started tearing up like a big baby the moment I woke up today! Haha! Noct, I know you wish you could’ve been here in person to see Nox to the aisle and to give him some words of wisdom, but at least you’re here in spirit. So don’t feel too down babe. 

Ya know, seeing Nox and Cal’s wedding made me daydream a little.

It made me wonder what our wedding could have been like in a different life. A life where our countries weren’t at war and being engaged to Luna wouldn’t have been necessary. If only we both could’ve either been royalty or commoners. Maybe then we could’ve been together. Sadly, in the eyes of this cruel, but beautiful world our fated bond didn’t matter. I truly wonder how different our lives would’ve been if things had been different and we could’ve loved each other the way we wanted to. 

I know your father didn’t want to force you into that engagement, especially since he knew I was your mate, but what other choice did he have? I don’t blame him. He was just trying to do what was best for us all. It wasn’t easy for any of us. However, I will never forget the secret ceremony we held the day you found out you were engaged to Luna. We had it late at night, it was small, and only Iggy and Gladio were there. We may not have had rings, flowers, or any of the usual stuff, but it was as real a wedding to me as any. We even had a whole 24 hours together at your apartment to ourselves. We ate pizza all day in between… other things…and drank out of solo cups, but it was a honeymoon nonetheless. 

I’m so happy Gladio and Iggy covered for us. I just wonder what it would’ve been like if we could’ve had a big fancy wedding and honeymoon. A guy can dream right? Listen to me blabber on and on at our own son’s wedding about our “what if” wedding. There’s no sense of thinking about this now. Those thoughts will just have to remain as sweet dreams. I’m just happy our son and Cal can have the life we always dreamed of.

Oh that reminds me.

Nox and Cal are gonna spend a week at Galdin Quay for their honeymoon! It so beautiful and peaceful there I’m sure they’ll have a wonderful time to themselves (and the Glaives escorting them). You know there’s no way Gladio would send them on their own. Still, it should be a nice break before the trip! Oh wait! I haven’t told you yet! I have a surprise for you.

Once the boys are back from their honeymoon they and the twins are going on a road trip. It’s not just any road trip, it’s one very similar to ours. They’re going to go after all 13 of the Royal Arms starting...with yours. Don't worry though I’m going with them! Surprise! You know it’s Nox birthright to have those weapons so I’m going to do everything I can to help him get them. I may be almost 50, but dammit that doesn’t mean I’m down and out!

With Iggy and Gladio’s help we marked on a map of lucis where all the tombs are including the one in Accordo. We think it’ll take about 3-4 months to get them all. Since Nox and Cal finished their last semester of college and graduated a few weeks ago they’ve been training extra hard to getting ready for this trip. The twins are going with us too. They graduated from high school a few weeks ago too so everyone is all set to go! They maybe young but they’re chips off the ol’ block when it comes to being skilled fighters. They can hold their own no problem.

Man, I’m so excited for this trip! It’ll be nice to spend some quality time with Nox and the rest of the kids. It’ll remind me of when me and the guys used to take the kids camping during the summer. Oh and it’ll remind me of our road trip days too. So many memories. I just wish Iggy and Gladio could join us, but they have too many responsibilities here in Insomnia. As you know this will not be an easy or safe trip, but we’ll try our best to walk tall and accomplish our goal! I know Iggy is a nervous wreck sending all his kids on this trip, but he knows they all can handle it. I promised him I’d send pics of the kids whenever I could. Maybe even Nox can put his art/photography degree to good use too haha. The more pictures the better!

Speaking of pictures I should probably make sure they don’t need me for photos yet. I’m sure Iggy would’ve come looking for me if they did. I just needed a break from the crowd to sit and talk with you. Whelp I better get back out there babe. Ttyl <3 

Love always,  
your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
So this morning Nox and Cal let me and the guys in on a giant surprise. Cal is pregnant! AAAAAAHHHHH! I’m so excited! Even though they just found out a couple of days ago, Cal is one month pregnant! They’ve been so busy with training and the wedding that they didn’t even notice that Cal’s heat hadn’t come until recently. 

So, after a tripto the pharmacy, a couple of pregnancy tests, and a last-minute doctor visit they found out they were expecting! They decided on the day of the wedding they’d tell us parents. I thought both Iggy and Gladio were gonna faint – I nearly did! They’re faces were priceless! I burst into tears and gave both of the boys hugs and kisses. I figured Iggy would get that stern face he always gets when something is amiss, but instead he started crying and so did Gladio! They even joined in on the hug! I was so surprised! 

After the water works stopped though Iggy and Gladio got VERY serious. They weren’t sure if they wanted Cal to go on the trip anymore. Even Nox wasn’t sure anymore because he didn’t want to put Cal or the baby at risk. But Cal is just as stubborn as his parents and insisted he wanted to be by Nox’s side and help. I respect his bravery that’s for sure. In the end it was decided that he would help with the two near Hammerhead then he would bow out and go back home, escorted by a Glaive of course. However, he had to promise that if things got dangerous he would come home immediately. 

Anywho, I’m just proud of them for not slipping up all these years haha! They kept the promise they made us when they bonded and I couldn’t be happier. So make sure if you visit Nox in his dreams in the next few days you give him a big hug, okay grandpa ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing one chapter that has several mini emails in it to catalog the trip they go on. Unfortunately, I won't be covering it in the story for times sake. So if you guys would like to see this bonus chapter after I've finished the story let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S.  
> if there are a lot of errors in this chapter I apologize. I tend to write this story late at night so I'm pretty tired. I'll fix the errors when Im a little more awake ;)


	33. 26 Years

Noct

I’m getting worried man. Things are getting dicey in the country. 

Over the last 5 years while Nox has been king things have continued to be peaceful. However, within this last year skirmishes have been breaking out in the outskirts of the country. The old remaining Niffs are up to something – I can feel it. It hasn’t been pinpointed that it’s them causing the fights, but with every skirmish a Niff has been involved each time. Thankfully the incidences that have happened weren’t anything crazy and were resolved quickly, but they keep popping up more and more. I hope it’s nothing and calms down soon.

Nox is putting on a brave face, but I can tell that this is bothering him. I just hope war doesn’t break out. Nox is only 25 and I had hoped he would never have to see war in his lifetime. I just want him to focus on his people and most importantly his family especially since Cal is due with grandbaby #3 any day now. Cross our fingers that if war does break out it’s after Cal safely has the baby. Thankfully, the people love Nox and Cal and will support them if war does break out.

As you know, Nox is doing wonderfully as king and has the peoples support 100%. With Iggy, Gladio, Cor, and the rest of the council to guide him he is finally starting to feel comfortable in his crown. Cal has been a great support as well and has become quite the strategist just like his mother. He helps Nox look at every decision he makes from every angle carefully before making any final decisions. I of course help when I can too, but I’m no expert at guiding royalty I’ll be the first to admit that. Anyway, for having no idea of how to be a king Nox is fitting the role A-mazingly. I’m so proud dude! I’m sure you’re trying your best to guide him as well, but then again you don’t have much experience yourself as a king. Try your best babe! Every bit of help counts!

Btw have I told you today how much I love being a grandma?! :D

Nero and Aurora are so adorable! Today we built a nest for the baby in the middle of the livingroom. They think Chocobos help mommies delivery babies so of course a nest makes perfect sense. What was I supposed to say when they asked “Where do babies come from?”. Let’s face it storks are overrated and Chocobos are waaaaaay cooler! Anyway, the kids are staying with me right now until Cal has the baby. I still can’t believe Nox and Cal didn’t want to know the gender of the baby! The suspense is killing me! With Nero and Aurora they knew what they were gonna be, but with baby #3 they want it to be a surprise! 

When we visited Nox and Cal for lunch the kids were glued to Cal. They're fascinated by his belly! They kept petting it and talking to it. They’re both so excited for the baby and keep asking Cal when they will get to meet the baby! Nero said in his cute little 4-year-old voice “I hope I get a little brother so we can ride Chocobos together!”. Ora may only be 2, but she got jealous and started crying because she felt left out. Ro being the awesome big brother that he is gave her a big hug and promised she could ride Chocobos with him too. After that they both started giggling and playing “Chocobo racing” with Nox and me meaning Nox and I were the Chocobos lol!

It’s funny to see how the kids are turning out. I can see a lot of Gladio in Nero, but he's sweet like me and Nox. What I mean by that is he acts like he's a big tough guy like grandpa Gladio, but the moment someone is sad or upset he cuddles, hugs, and comforts whoever is upset like Nox and me. He and Ora also have your trademark dark hair. Ora's personality so far is an odd mix of all of us. She can be very goofy like me and Nox, very clever and serious like Cal and Iggy, quiet and moody like you, but boy her temper could rival Gladio’s! I can’t wait to see what they’re like when they’re older. 

Nox and Cal couldn’t be prouder and they’re both doing a fantastic job. I know Gladio and Iggy feel the same and they can’t help, but love being grandparents too. I know we were all a little nervous at first with how young they were when they got pregnant, but everything has turned out great! Well dude Imma try and take a quick nap while the kids are napping themselves. They wear me out man! I’m a few years away from 60! I can barely keep up with these kids some days and I need my naps too! Ttyl <3 

Love always,  
your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
Nero said the craziest thing today. When Ora started crying and he hugged her he told her to “Walk tall”. I don’t know where he learned that from or if he even knows what that means, but did you teach him that? It was adorable nonetheless, but it sure did surprise me!


	34. 31 Years

Noct

I just woke up from a nap because of that awful nightmare again. I know the events of that day happened a month ago, but it still haunts me and I don’t know if it ever will stop. How could I forget the day Nox died…

Cal, Iggy, and I were all in the palace gardens with the kids. They hadn’t been outside in days since it wasn’t safe so we wanted them to get some fresh air. We were all playing house when sirens started going off. There were Magitek soldiers in the streets and they were the kind that are set to explode...

We and our Glaives quickly ran to the shelter inside the palace basement like we were supposed to. The kids all started crying and it got worse once we had to close the door to the shelter and Nox wasn’t inside. He had stopped by to make sure we were safe, but had to leave to help Gladio on the front lines. You’d think he’d stay in the palace, but as you know that’s not how Nox rolls. He’s brave and willing to put his life on the line for his family and people. I admire him for it, but it makes me a nervous wreck at the same time. I sat there feeling so useless in that shelter. I wanted to help Nox and Gladio out so badly, but Cal and the kids needed me there. Cal was trying his best to comfort the kids and stay calm himself, but it wasn’t working. 

Nero, that brave little boy, tried to help his mom and comfort his siblings and it did work for a while, but once we heard a large explosion near the palace that all fell to pieces. They all started crying again so Iggy held Ora, I held Nero, and Cal held Silas. We were in there for hours and all we heard for hours was explosion after explosion. The kids were inconsolable and we adults thought we were going to lose our minds. I felt so bad for my grandbabies. They were so worried for Nox and kept asking if he was ok. Of course we said he was fine, but I know we were all just as nervous as the kids.

Finally, after what felt like days Gladio came down and got us. He was bloodied and bruised, but not in too bad of shape. We asked him where Nox was, but he wouldn’t answer. We asked several more times, but he just shook his head and insisted we go upstairs. Eventually I lost my patience and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and demanded he tell me where Nox was! He looked at all the kids and looked back at me and shook his head again. I could tell he was holding back tears and that’s when it hit me.

Nox is dead.

I sank to the ground and hugged Nero as I fought back the tears. My baby is dead. I didn’t know what to do besides hug Nero. It was like time had stopped. I started seeing you…dead on the throne again and I started hyperventilating. I was all alone now. The two most important people in my life were gone. Nero kept asking me question after question about Nox, but I could barely make out what he was saying. I felt like I was drowning.

I didn’t really know what was going on anymore since I was going through my own personal hell, but I could hear Cal starting to crack. No Glaive training could ever fully prepare you for the death of your spouse. I could hear him drill his father with questions and his voice getting shakier and shakier. Iggy tried to calm him down, but it wasn’t working. 

Finally, not knowing what else to do, Iggy offered to take all the kids upstairs so Gladio could explain. All the kids had fresh tears in their eyes and Iggy was having a hard time focusing himself as he tried to gather them all up. We were all surprised and jumped when we heard the staircase door open and slow footsteps start to descend them. I will never forget the sound of those footsteps reverberating off the walls and slowly coming down the spiral stone staircase. Everyone went silent. Gladio, Iggy, and the Glaives all got in fighting stances ready for anything.

When the footsteps suddenly stopped we could feel the tension in the air. A figure rounded the corner and when their face finally came into the light we all gasped. It was Nox and once I caught sight of him my stomach dropped. His face was bruised and covered in small cuts, his left arm was hanging at his side, and under his jacket I could see several bloodied bandages across his chest poking out from under his torn shirt. He gave us a weak smile and said “I’m home.”.

That’s when I lost it.

Cal instantly burst into tears at the same time as I did. He handed Silas to his mom and practically jumped into Noxs’ arms. After a long tearful hug and several kisses Cal inspected Nox from head to toe. By that point we couldn’t hold onto the kids anymore and we released them to run to their father. I myself quickly joined them and gave Nox a giant hug as I sobbed. He apologized for making us worry, but he wasn’t the one who needed to apologize! It was Gladio!

I punched the big guy so hard in the chest that I thought I broke my hand. He did apologize for making us think Nox was dead, but he explained he didn’t want to say that Nox was injured in front of the kids. He was holding back tears because he felt like a failure for letting Nox get injured. A magitek soldier surprised Nox and Gladio barely pushed him out of the way when it exploded. Obviously, Nox got caught in the explosion somewhat and that was how his arm and chest got busted up. Even Cal was mad at his father, but he couldn’t hold it against him especially since he got hurt protecting Nox. I asked Nox why he didn’t just go to the infirmary and he answered “I just wanted to see everyone.”. He looked so tired, but I could tell he meant it. I couldn’t help but think of how his tired eyes lite right up the moment he saw us when he came around that corner from the staircase. 

Let me just say he and Cal were so happy to see each other that I wouldn’t be surprised if in a month or 2 that I hear that baby #4 was made, lol. Tmi?

Anyway, Nox is all healed up and his arm is working just fine. He didn’t sustain any permanent injuries just several scars. So yes, I was being dramatic by saying he died but for several minutes he really was dead in my mind. Thankfully two weeks later it was decided that a peace treaty would be signed. 

That was today.

It’s done. The peace treaty was signed and..

…it went VERY well! I couldn’t help but feel uneasy as I watched the treaty being signed. Do you blame me though after what happened to your dad at the last peace signing? I could sense Iggy and Gladio felt the same way. The Glaives were hidden in place and we were all ready to jump to Nox’s side if something happened, but thankfully everything turned out just fine.

It’s hard to believe that war broke out 2 months after Silas was born. I knew those Niffs were up to some funky chicken shit! I’m just glad it didn’t get out of hand or too messy like the last war. Thankfully the new generation of Niffs stepped in and stopped what remains of the old generation before it got to crazy. Their new leader Caius is a younger Emperor, but I can tell he has a good head on his shoulders. He wants nothing but peace or so he says. He appears to be a trustworthy guy so let’s hope he continues to be that way. 

I just hope the grandbabies aren’t going to remember much of this or the war.

I mean Nero is 9, Aurora is 7, and little Silas is 5 so they’re still pretty little. The older two will remember some of this, but hopefully Si won’t. We adults tried our best during those 5 years to hide our own fears and to make them feel comfortable at all times, but I know it showed sometimes.

Despite Nox trying his best to always smile and seem calm in front of them he couldn’t always hide it. Kids are smart and they can sense when their parents are stressed. Cal tried his best too to keep the kids distracted, but it wasn’t easy. Gladio, Iggy, and I all tried to take turns taking the kids to do fun stuff while war meetings were being held or other scary things were going on.

The kids mostly worried if they didn’t see Nox for several days. Nero had the hardest time with that since he’s a daddy’s boy and despite his tough act he cried a lot when he couldn’t see Nox. I know he still has nightmares about Nox dying just like I do. Please Noct, can you and Carbuncle try to help him forget? Or even just help him get through it?

Well, all of this can be put behind us! We’re having a party tonight to celebrate the signing and I can’t wait! Finally we can all do something fun together. I better start getting ready. I can’t wait to eat all of that good food and play with the grandbabies! Ttyl <3

Love always,  
your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
I think I’m gonna retire soon and focus on my photography business. I mean I am 61! I need to retire after that damn war! I’m an old man I can’t take stress like that anymore! I demand that with my retirement package that I get my own Chocobo ranch! Is that too much to ask for?


	35. 35 Years

Heyas Noct…

So bad news, I’m at the hospital. 

Don’t worry Nox, Cal, and the grandbabies are just fine. Gladio and I are ok too it’s Iggy that you need to worry about. I think he’ll be ok, but he’s really hurting right now. * sigh * Let me explain.

So like I told you earlier we were all on our annual family camping trip this weekend. It’s the one weekend out of the year the WHOLE family can be together. Well as many family members as we can get. Unfortunately, out of Ama’s family only he and his youngest son Ace could come. His wife and older son had other things going on. As for Lilly her husband is very pregnant and is on bedrest so Lilly stayed home with him, but their daughter Rose came with Ama and Ace. I wish they could’ve all come like last year, but it is what it is.

As you know, we go on a handful of camping trips throughout the spring and summer, but with the kids and grandbabies getting older and busier, and us old farts getting older it’s hard to get us all together and out of Insomnia. Me and the guys still make our annual trip out to Galdin to see Angelgard Island and talk about you and old times, but camping trips with the whole family is getting harder and harder to put together. 

Anyway, I’m getting off track! I need to tell you what happened.

Our four-day weekend trip was going fantastic! This year we chose to camp near the Chocobo Ranch! My favorite :) We stayed at that campsite near that big lake. You know, the one the Catoblepas like to hang out in where I made you take that crazy picture with one? That one! The grandbabies love being able to play in the lake and watch the Catoblepas and the other wild life around there. They don’t get to see wildlife very often besides the animals at the Insomnia zoo so it's a nice treat for them. Plus they love making s’mores by the campfire and sleeping outside the tent under the stars. Nox and I took lots of pictures so I'll show you some later. 

Oh let’s not forget the most important part the grandbabies LOVE the Chocobos!! There is no wrong way to love a Chocobo and I’m so happy they love them as much as I do. They absolutely love riding and feeding them! They even like helping Wiz groom them. Silas said when he grows up he wants to be a Chocobo rancher! I’m just glad that after the 10 years of endless night ended the Chocobo Ranch got repair, with the help of yours truly, and was opened again. During those 10 years I did everything I could to help save the Chocobos! 

Ugh dude I’m getting off track again! I’m sorry! This so serious!

SO! It was early in the morning, it was the last day of our trip and we had just eaten breakfast and were headed to Chocobo Ranch. It was pretty foggy that morning and chilly too. All the grandbabies were bundled up, but they were super excited to see the Chocobos; even Mr. 13-year-old too cool for everything Nero. It’s funny I think he takes after you, but you were less grumpy lol!

When we got to the ranch we said good morning to Wiz. He told us he was a little concerned about the Chocobos. He said they were acting nervous, but he wasn’t sure why. He figured it was just the fog and that they’d be fine once we were out on the trails. In a short amount of time he helped us get 7 Chos ready. Each adult got their own Chocobo and the kids rode with us. Ace with Gladio (he loves his grandpa Gladdy), Rose with Iggy, Silas with me, Aurora with Cal, and even though he acted like he was too cool for this Nero rode with his dad. He’s still a giant daddy’s boy even though he tries so hard to hide it. The 3 Glaives on the other hand just walked.

Soon we were out on the trails and having a blast! Because of the fog we couldn't race through the woods, but we were still having fun and goofing off. We all needed this trip. Life is just too busy and stressful. Anyway about a hour and a half in we noticed something strange – the forest had gone dead silent. We decided out of caution that we should head back to the ranch, but just as we were heading back we heard a huge cracking noise and a giant tree came crashing down right in front of us blocking the trail. What came next still sends chills down my spine.

A King Behemoth. 

There hadn’t been Behemoths reported in that area for years and years! They're usually farther north than this. So, we were all shocked and terrified when we came face to face with this winged demon of death. The worst part is he looked hungry making the tension in the air unreal. None of us knew what to do. Normally we would take it down, but with the grandbabies with us we couldn’t fight it – it was too dangerous. Plus let's face it me and the guys are too old for this kind of stuff! We needed to escape and fast. I was trying to think of an escape plan when I felt Silas start to shake – he was terrified. I held onto him tighter and he hugged my arm for dear life. I kissed the top of his head and whispered to everyone that we should back away slowly, but just as the words left my mouth the Behemoth let out a blood curdling roar.

The Chocobos went into mass panic and started jumping and running. Ama, Gladio, and Nox barely kept their Chos under control. Nox helped me get mine under control, but Iggy’s was so scared it buck hard and it threw him and Rose off. It took off with Cal’s Cho right behind it with Cal and Aurora still on it! The Glaives and Nox went after Cal, but seeing the fleeing Chocobos the Behemoth got excited. It started to charge trying to get out of the trees so it could fly. Iggy and Rose were directly in it's path so Iggy pushed Rose out of harms way and summoned his spear. He managed to throw the spear through one of the Behemoth’s half opened wings hoping to prevent it from taking flight, but it angered the Behemoth and it swiped at Iggy.

Noct, we’re old and slow. 

We don’t move like we used to. Iggy 30 years ago, even 20 years ago could have easily avoided that swipe, but 67-year-old Iggy didn’t even stand a chance. It sent him flying and he crash landed into a tree a few feet away with the most sickening of noises. The beast took off and for the first time ever Gladio frozen in place not knowing what to do. I slid off my Cho and put Silas on the ground hugging him to me, but facing him away from Iggy. I called Gladio’s name several times, but he didn't respond; his eyes were clouded and blank. Finally I grabbed his arm and after what felt like the 100th time of saying his name he snapped out of it. He got off his Chocobo and ordered Ama to take Ace, Silas, and Rose back to the ranch as fast as he could then to go help Nox and the Glaives. Ama didn’t even hesitate and got the three kids on his Chocobo and left. The moment he was out of sight we ran to Iggy’s side.

My heart stopped. I thought he was dead.

Tears instantly popped into my eyes. There was blood running down his face, his left leg was twisted in an unnatural way, but he was breathing. Gladio looked lost and for the first time in a long time fearful. He knelt down and very carefully gathered Iggy up into his arms and very quietly called his name. It took a second, but Iggy stirred, his good eye fluttering open, and with a quiet chuckle he said “Gladio? I could use an Ebony right about now.”. 

I burst into tears and to no surprise so did Gladio. The big guy let out a small laugh saying “I'll buy you a thousand of them as long as you promise to stay with me.”. Iggy chuckled and replied “I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere, but by your side.”. All laughing aside Gladio hugged Iggy close to him and kissed him on top of the head. I could tell he was really, really worried. I joined them and held Iggy’s hand tightly. He of course told me not to worry and that he’d be just fine, but I’m not sure he believed his own words.

After a few minutes we carefully started to move Iggy and were soon joined by the others. Nox had a few cuts, but nothing serious and Cal and Aurora were just fine. I can’t say the same for Iggy and Cal’s Chocobos though. Nox and the Glaives tried to fight off the Behemoth but it kept going after Cal. It had already killed Iggy’s Cho, but it was still hungry and kept going after Cal. Once Nox realized it was only after the Chocobos Nox pulled Cal onto his and Ora got onto Ama’s. Nox swatted Cal’s green Chocobo on the butt sending it racing off into the woods with the behemoth not far behind. With the Behemoth distracted they made their way back to us. 

Cal lost it at the sight of his mom and even Ama who is basically a clone of his father couldn’t keep it together. Iggy tried his best to reassure them he was ok, but he eventually gave up realizing that no matter what he said it wasn’t going to help. Once we got back to the ranch Gladio took Iggy to the caravan nearby and laid him down. He asked Wiz to get some towels and medical supplies while he looked over Iggy. Iggy’s left leg was visibly broken, but they knew there was more going on inside. 

Nox called for air support to get Iggy to a hospital and also reported to the Hunters Clan the sighting of the Behemoth and order for its disposal asap. Once all the phone calls were made he checked up on Iggy. Seeing there was nothing he could do he gave Cal a kiss on the cheek and left him with his dad to tend to his mother. Ama and I headed back to camp to pack up while Nox and the Glaives took the kids fishing. Nox didn’t want them to see their grandmother like that and he wanted them to be distracted. So what better way to pass time while waiting for help to arrive than his favorite hobby.

Iggy was rushed into surgery the moment we got to the hospital. He had several broken ribs and a few ruptured organs. He was in surgery for hours and hours. Lilly soon joined us with her husband and we all anxiously waited for Iggy together. Despite trying their best Nox and Lilly couldn't comfort Cal; nothing worked. He eventually tired himself out from crying and passed out in Nox’s arms. About two hours later Iggy was brought back to his room.

He’s bruised, bandaged, and hurt, but he’s alive.

The doctor said Iggy would need to be here for a couple of weeks before he was out of the woods completely. He also gave us some bad news and said Iggy’s leg was so damaged he’d probably have to walk with a cane for the rest of his life. To that all Iggy said was “A small price to pay for the greater good.”. In other words, he would take that injury time and time again if it meant he kept Rose safe from harm. I know Rose feels guilty for what happened to him and despite Iggy’s reassurances that she is not to blame I can tell she still feels bad. Don’t worry we’ll get her through this. 

Well Noct, I’m gonna check on Iggy one more time, say my goodbyes, and head home. After today I’m gonna need a lot of sleep. I’m done man. Today was rough and I’m physically and emotionally exhausted. Thank the 6 though that Iggy is alive! Ttyl babe.

Love always,  
your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
Gladio did as he promised and bought Iggy 1000 Ebonys! You should’ve seen the look on Iggy’s face! He was so happy he started crying as he laughed. You bet Mr. Gladdy Daddy got a huge kiss for that! I bet you if Iggy asked for more big man wouldn’t hesitate to buy however many he wanted. It’s heartwarming to see how much these two love each other after all these years <3


	36. 45 Years

Noct

It’s that day of the year again. You know that horrible anniversary that I don’t look forward to every year. That day that you’d think would get easier to handle as time went on, but it just doesn’t. I mean I’m 75 and this day is still just as hard as it was the first year. All time has done is…make it a little easier to talk about. Still, the day of your death no matter how many years pass will haunt me until the day I die. 

You know I still come to this throne room every year and sit here sobbing. Nox doesn’t use this room very often and for the most part it’s pretty empty most days. Sometimes weeks go by before anyone walks in here. I’m pretty happy about it because that means I can sit here and cry all I want without being disturbed. Plus no one wants to see an old man cry. I gotta tell ya though this throne doesn’t feel as comfortable as it once did. My old bones don’t like it, but then again, I only ever liked this seat when your dad sat in it anyway. But hey! The loneliness I feel every time I come in this room hasn’t disappeared so there’s something – I think.

*sigh*

Don’t worry I haven’t been sulking completely alone in this desolate room. The usual visitors have been here alongside me throughout the day. Nox was the first to visit – he even brought me breakfast and a blanket. When he was really little he would lend me his two tattered and well-loved Chocobo stuffed animals for the day to “keep me safe and from feeling lonely”. 

Today he told everyone he was busy and spent a couple of hours sitting beside me in front of the throne. We didn’t talk about much, but he hugged me a lot and let me cry. Of course, I told him stories of our younger days I even got him to laugh from some of them. I told him how much you love him and how much you wish you could be here, but most of our time together was pretty quiet. Cal stopped by too for about two hours. He and Nox sandwiched me in a hug trying to comfort me. I’m so glad Cal was born and he and Nox bonded. He’s prefect for Nox and makes him SO happy. I couldn’t have asked for a better son-in-law.

Our precious Chocobean grew up to be such a sweet, loving, and good boy. He grew up so fast! I still remember changing his diapers and how excited he was when he saw a real Chocobo for the first time. He pointed right at that Chocobo and said “Mommy!”. I didn’t laugh right away, but Gladio nearly died from laughing that jerk. My hair does not look like a Chocobo butt! Anyway, it’s hard to believe Nox is already 45 and has three beautiful children of his own. 

Speaking of the grandbabies, they were the ones that came and visited me after Nox and Cal left. They even managed to come all together! They brought me all my favorite snacks, made by Iggy of course, and talked about all sorts of things. We talked about Nero and his upcoming wedding. About how nervous he is to marry Daxx, but at the same time couldn’t be more excited. Daxx will make a great wife for Nero – he’s perfect for him. I’m so glad they found each other in college. 

With Aurora and Silas we talked about school and how classes are going. They both really like college and are having a lot of fun, but not too much fun. Aurora and her boyfriend spend a lot of time volunteering together when they aren’t in class or doing homework. Silas on the other hand has joined quite a few clubs at his college so he spends a lot of free time at club meetings. Btw I think Si found his mate! She’s super pretty, very down to earth, and has a lot in common with Si. I’m crossing my fingers and hoping for the best! All three of our grandbabies are hardworking and passionate. They’re also very sweet and are over at my house all the time doing things I don’t even ask them to do to just to help me out and keep me company. I’m not worried about them in the least bit. They’ll all find their own paths and do just fine.

Last, but not least the guys came and sat with me. They, like always, stayed the longest. Iggy hobbled his way up here while being carefully supervised by Gladio. After his injury 10 years ago he only used his cane for about a year and a half. He was so stubborn that he managed to learn how to walk almost normally again and refuses to use it, which worries the hell out of Gladio. In all honesty Iggy would probably walk faster if he used a cane, but he said he never wants to relive the experience of using a cane like when he first went blind. He’s too proud and just deals with moving slower. 

We sat and talked about our road trip days like always, about the kids and grandbabies, and about other people we’ve lost. It’s hard to believe Cor has been gone for 10 whole years already! He lived to the ripe age of 90, but in the end he like all of us turned out to not be so immortal. Cid on the other hand has been gone for 35 years, but Cindy still talks about him like he’s there with her in spirit. I think it was hard for her to give up the garage to younger hands. She probably felt like she was saying goodbye to her home and the place her grandfather loved so much, but Aranea’s grandson was a good choice. He’s very good with motor vehicles and the garage couldn’t be in better hands. Cindy is still there every day to greet and say hello to customers. It still amazes me she never got married.

Last, but not least, we talked about our retirement party. It’s only a week away and we couldn’t be happier. Of course, we’ll still be on the royal counsel, but we finally get to let our old bones rest. The day before the party Ama will officially become the head of the crowns guard and Iris and Talcott’s boy will become the new Marshal. It’s crazy how time flies by so fast as you get older. It feels like I just turned 30 so where on Eos did the last 45 years of my life go?! 

Looking back on life with the guys made us all realize just how much we’ve been through and how blessed we are. Our kids are all grown, healthy, and finding their own way in life. We’ve accomplished a lot and we’ve seen a lot. In all honesty there isn’t one thing in my life that I would change if I had to relive it all. After all these years I’ve come to accept that there is no way I could’ve saved you from your fate and I’ve found my peace in regards to that. Iggy and Gladio would agree with me on all of that. We’ve lived good lives and now we just need to sit back, relax, and have faith in the new generation.

I’m excited to retire, we all are, but it’s a bit bittersweet at the same time. It’s time to let the new generation fully take over and lead us into the future, but I just hope we all have a place in it. Insomnia is just like it used to be back when we were young and I couldn’t be happier. Well it’s almost midnight. I suppose I should start to make my way home. I know Nox and Silas are trying to hide that they’re waiting outside of the throne room for me, but I heard them peek in here. I guess I better not keep them waiting. Ttyl babe <3

Love always,  
your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
You know Noct, it’s getting harder and harder to see my phone these days. My emails might start to become less and less. I already wear glasses, but I feel like I need a better prescription. It’s hard to believe how old I’ve gotten. I move so slow these days and nothing works like it used to. It’s like old age snuck up on me out of nowhere. Before you know it it’ll be time for me be with you again. Won’t that be nice? I think about it more and more every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good holiday! There are only 3-4 more chapters to go and man are you gonna need tissues! Enjoy!


	37. 55 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this if that tells you anything.

N-Noct…

*sob*

He’s gone. He’s really gone. This can’t be real! I can’t believe this, how is it even possible?!

*sob*

H-How dare he leave us behind! His family needs him, his country needs him, I need him! How can that big oaf do this?! Doesn’t he know how irreplaceable he is and how much we love him?!

*sob*

GLADIO HOW CAN YOU BE DEAD?! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US BEHIND YOU NOODLE HEAD!!

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Noct this is so damn hard! I know Gladio has been sick for months, but I thought for awhile there that he was getting better. We thought the "infection" was gone, but it just went dormant and came back with a vengeance. The doctors tried so many different treatments, but Gladio’s body couldn’t fight it off. He's just too old. In the end, his poor heart just couldn’t take it anymore. He spent the last 2 months of his life in that hospital bed slowly fading away. It was unbearable to watch. He just kept getting thinner and thinner to the point where I was worried I’d break him if I gave him a hug.

I came to visit him every day. Poor Iggy practically lived there. I can’t tell you how many times I found him either asleep in the chair next to Gladio’s bed or spread out on the couch beside him. Either I, the kids, or one of the grandbabies brought him a change of clothes every day and made sure he ate something. He’s lost so much weight that I’m beginning to worry. Thanks to Nox, in his effort to make the Big Guy as comfortable as possible, Gladio had a room all to himself. So because of that, Iggy would just shower there and rarely went home. He didn't want to leave Gladio's side for a moment.

My heart breaks every time I see Iggy. He’s always holding one of Gladio’s hands while quietly sitting beside him or just chatting quietly with him. He helicopters around him all the time, but it's only because he wants him to be as comfortable as possible at all times. I can’t imagine what it’s like to sit there day in and day out knowing your best friend, lover, and the father of your children is slowly dying right in front of you and there's nothing you can do. To know that someday very soon that the person you wake up next every day, that holds you tight and makes you feel safe. That kisses you tenderly and treats you like the most fragile gift. That has been through the hard and happy times with you. That makes you laugh until you cry, but worries you sick. That gave you your children, and helped you raise them. That you’ve known all your life and shared all your hopes and dreams with will soon be gone forever. That you'll never be able to laugh, cry, or speak with them again. I understand that pain 100% and it’s unbearable to think about! I know Iggy went through that after you died, but it's not the same.

*sob*

*sniffle*

You know Iggy, he tries to keep a brave face on and told Gladio and all of us that he’ll pull through and that he’ll be better before we know it. How I wish that was true. For once I’m thankful Iggy is blind because I don’t think he could take it if he saw how Gladio looked by the end. Even though he always had that brave face on while in front of others occasionally I’d hear him breaking down in sobs when he thought no one was around. I always had to do everything in my power to leave him be because I knew that no matter what I did or said he would find no comfort. He like me when I was saying goodbye to you needs time to himself. That saying that "time heals all wounds" is bullshit. Time just makes it hurt a little less.

By the end it was almost unbearable to enter that hospital room. The smell of death was thick in the air, the gloom was almost palpable, and not a single smile was to be found. Gladio could barely breathe by the end. He gasped a lot never seeming to get enough air. He was in SO much pain because he made the doctors take away his pain meds, but he said they make him sleepy and he wanted to be able to visit with everyone. 

Gladio was smart. He knew his time was up and he wanted to spend the last remaining minutes conscious with all of his family. Everyone was there. Nox, Cal, Lilly, Ama, me, and Iris. Gladio forbid that the grandbabies be there. He didn’t want them to see him in pain or pass. He said goodbye to them in his own way a few days earlier. 

Iggy held his hand in both of his until the very end. Gladio tried his best to get everyone to smile by cracking jokes and being his brash and bold self. He even told us to bury him next to the pets in the backyard. And even though he did make us laugh there wasn’t a dry eye in the room including his. At the end he finally broke and let the tears out. He told us how much he loved us all, that he’ll miss us dearly, but that we need to be strong and to remember him as he once was – the Shield of the best King that ever existed: Noctis Lucis Caelum! 

As the light began to fade in his eyes he turned to all of us and said a few things to each of us. To me he said “For as long as I’ve known you, you have been a puny bean pole who never shuts up and is always laughing. I can’t tell you how many times your cheerfulness and optimism has saved me on some of my worst days. You were always dependable and I couldn’t imagine a better person to have been by Noct’s side. Thank you for loving him as much as you did and being there for him when Iggy and I couldn’t. Thank you for giving the world Nox and raising him so well. I know it wasn’t easy, but you did a hell of a good job. Because of you he grew up to be a brave, kind, and strong King who is a ray of hope in this world. Iggy and I couldn’t have asked for a better husband for our Cal.”.

I will never forget those words and will treasure them to the end of my days. He had me bawling, but what he said to Iggy nearly broke me because it made me think of what I would’ve said to you at the end if I could’ve been by your side. He said “Ignis you have been the love of my life for as long as I can remember. To this day I still can’t believe you agreed to go on a date with me. You have been my rock and my path finder all these years. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. Thank you for our beautiful children and for all the love and care you’ve shown them as you helped me raise them. That goes for our “adopted” son Noct too. That boy and all of us couldn’t have made it out of a wet paper bag without you. Thank you for your patience, for always taking the time to listen to my worries, and most of all you’re amazing food! I love you more than life itself and I’d live this life over with you a million times if I could. Thank you for holding my hand all these years and never letting go.”.

At that point Iggy couldn’t keep his brave face on any longer and broke down. He gave Gladio a tender kiss on his hand and his lips. I’ve never seen two people love each other the way they always have. Their love is what every couple hopes to have. It’s beautiful.

At the very end when he was done talking to each of us he looked at us all and said “Don’t worry I’ll keep Noct company while we wait for the rest of you. I’ll take him on some fishing trips, eat some Cup Noodles with him, and keep him busy. So don’t worry about us and take your time in joining us. Make us proud and walk tall!”. For a split second his eyes lit up and he looked like the 23 year Gladio that I knew so well and said very weakly “There you are Noct! It’s about time you came to get me!”. After that his eyes went dark and he was gone!

*sob*

Poor Iggy didn’t want to let go of Gladio’s hand! He kept crying out his name over and over again. I’ve never seen him so unhinged before, but he had every right to be. Ama eventually had to pick his mother up and carry him out of the room. I’m happy to know that you came to get him and that he’s no longer in pain, but it doesn’t make it any easier. Noct why does this have to be so damn hard! Why do the people I love have to die?! Why do we have to say goodbye?! I know someday I’ll see him and you again, but dammit why does my heart have to feel like it’s broken in two?! 

*sob*  
-  
-  
-  
*deep breath*

Today the world lost a precious light and is now a little darker for it. At 1:37pm, at the age of 88, Gladiolus Amicitia, the father of 3 beautiful children, the grandfather of 7 amazing grandchildren and 3 great grandchildren, the husband of Lucis’s greatest strategist, the best friend a guy could ever ask for, the greatest shield Lucis has ever seen, and the shield of the King of Light, passed away. To say he will be sorely missed is an understatement.

Ttyl babe, I need to be alone for awhile because I just can't handle this…love you with all of my heart.

Love always,  
your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3

P.S.  
Noct, when I die someday will come to get me too? Please, don’t forget me.


	38. 55 Years Pt. 2

Noct…

Can you believe Gladio has been gone for six months already? Every day since his passing it has felt like there is a giant void in my life. A Gladio sized void that has made me feel lonely. I hope he’s doing well on the otherside. I'm sure he is especially now. 

*sniffle*

When we broke the news to the grandbabies that Gladio had passed they didn’t take it well as to be expected. They all loved their grandpa dearly especially Ace. He took it the hardest. He really looked up to his grandpa and spent every second with him that he could get. They went on camping trips, just the two of them, along with several other things. They were two peas in a pod and it was obvious to everyone just how much he loved and adored his grandpa. 

*sniffle*

The day we buried Gladio something switched inside Iggy and he hasn’t been the same since. Obviously, none of us have been, but for him it’s a thousand times worse. He lost interest in everything. He no longer wanted to cook, exercise, or visit with anyone. Somedays he wouldn’t even get of bed. In a way, it felt like I was looking at myself when you passed away. I got so thin and became a shell of my former self just like Iggy is now.

Of course, if any of us came to visit him, which we did every day, he would try his best to seem like his usual self, but we could all tell that there was no real vim and vigor left in him. The once prim and proper master strategist of the crown has been reduced down to a regular lonely old man who wanted to die quietly. It’s like Gladio took a part of Iggy with him when he passed away.

*sob*

...Iggy passed away peacefully in his sleep this morning...

I bet you already knew that long before anyone else did didn't you. Nox and Cal found him in his bed with a peaceful smile on his face. They stopped over, like they do every morning since Gladio’s passing, to bring or make him breakfast so it only makes sense that they’d be the first to know. 

Nox stopped over here at my house at an unusually early time. His eyes were watery which set off warning signals in my mind. He sat me down and when he broke the news to me he was crying before he even got the words out of his mouth. I thought I heard him wrong and when he said it again it felt like someone was stabbing me in the stomach with a rusty knife over and over again. I didn’t even realize that the ear-piercing sob I heard had come from me until my vision became blurry. 

Yet another hole has been torn in my heart. 

*sniffle*

I’m the first person to know besides Ama and Lilly. He hasn’t even told Iris yet and I don’t know if her heart can take it. As you can imagine all three of the kids are inconsolable. They've lost both of their parents in the matter of 6 months. Cal couldn’t even find the strength to walk after finding his mother. Nox had to carry his shaking, sobbing frame to the car and drop him off at his brother’s house before coming over here. Nox said he’s never felt so lost and useless in his life, not knowing what to do or say to help his wife. He hasn’t told the grandbabies yet. He said he asked Lilly to gather them all up at her house so he could break it to them all at the same time. He was with me for about an hour before he managed to pull himself together to leave and go to Ama’s and check on Cal. He said he'd stopped back over to pick me up when the time comes to tell the grand babies. This is going to crush them. 

Thinking back on last night I was the last one to see Iggy. He called me up and asked that I come over so of course I did bringing dinner with me. 

*sniffle*

H-he did something that surprised me and made me a sobbing mess. He gave me 3 huge scrapbooks and you’ll never guess what was in them. It was filled with some of my most important emails to you that I’ve sent over the years. It also contained hundreds of pictures of all of us, you included, from over the years- even some from this year before Gladio got sick. There are pics of our road trip days, of Nox and the rest of the kids as babies, of the grandbabies, and more.

Some of my favorite pics were of the road trip that he, Gladio, and I went on after we retired; just the three of us. We were gone for an entire month. We went to Hammerhead, the Chocobo Ranch, Galdin Quay, and finally we ended our trip in Altissia. We camped most of the way reminiscing about our old camping days. We wanted to do something with just the three of us that reminded us of some of our happiest times with you. 

Being in Altissia again after all this time felt unreal. So many things went wrong there that changed our lives forever. We even stopped by the memorial grave of Luna’s to pay our respects. If it is wasn’t for her we wouldn’t have made it as far as we did. I hope she has found peace on the other side as well. Anyway, to say the least the scrapbooks were beautiful. It also proved my suspicion that Gladio and Iggy were managing your inbox all this time.

Iggy gave me the warmest of smiles and said: 

“Forgive me, I apologize for having Gladio read through so many of your most sacred and private emails to Noct. However, I thought that if he and I combed through these emails, printed some of your most heartfelt ones, and placed them in these scrapbooks that you could give them to Nox someday. We thought that he would like to see a part of you he has never known. That he might like to know all of your thoughts, fears, hopes, and dreams that you had from time you first discovered you were carrying him along with the struggles, achievements, and happy moments you had as he was growing up. Of course, there was an unimaginable amount of emails to sift through so we selected what we thought were the most important that would cover the time before his birth until about 5 years ago. There is also a portable USB stick with all of the emails taped to the inside back cover of the first scrapbook. I apologize if you feel we did not include enough, but know that we tried our absolute best. Over the years Gladio and I spent several moments of our spare time in secret making these for you. I hope you treasure them as much as we do. Consider this our last gift to say goodbye.”

Dude that last part scared me and when I questioned him about it he said it was nothing and not to worry. I’m almost positive he knew it was his time to go. Iggy was as sweet and selfless as hes always been all the way until the end.

*sob*

…I’m all alone now…

…all three of you are gone…

I know I still have Nox, the kids, and the grandbabies, but two of the most important people that have been by my side through thick and thin for almost my entire life are gone. He and Gladio were almost like parents to me and watched over me all of my life just like they watched over you. This is a nightmare and try as I might to wake up from it I never will!

*sob*

WHY?! WHY DID YOU ALL HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!! AM I THAT USELESS AND UNIMPORTANT THAT YOU ALL LEFT ME BEHIND?! DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE ME?! WHY DID YOU THINK I COULD LIVE WITHOUT ALL OF YOU?! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!

-  
-  
-  
-

*sniffle*

I’m sorry babe. I know what I said isn’t true. I know you all love me and wouldn’t leave me if you didn’t have to. I know that Iggy couldn’t bare to live without Gladio any longer. He died from heartbreak and I understand how he felt. If it hadn’t been for Nox, him, and Gladio I would’ve joined you a long, long time ago. The Big Guy was everything to him and as much as he loves his family, including me, he knew the kids, grandbabies and me would be just fine. He knows how much we’d miss him, but he knew we’d survive. To be honest I’m surprised he stayed for as long as he did. It’s just like Iggy to bow out quietly so as not worry anyone. As selfish as this sounds I just wish he didn’t leave only 6 months after Gladio did. 

*sniffle*

I am somewhat comforted to know that he is with you and Gladio again and probably beyond happy. I won’t lie though I’ll miss my evening chats and cocoa with him. We got together almost every night even when Gladio was still with us and just talked about life, the kids, grandbabies, and so much more. I’ll miss seeing him smile as he baked and cooked especially if what he was making was for one of the grandbabies. I’ll miss his pick me up talks when I was feeling down or missing you. I’ll miss how he always knew what to say or do in any situation. I’ll even miss his scoldings when something wasn’t done properly. Now every time I see an Ebony I will never be able to look at them the same again let alone drink one. 

Most of all I’ll miss just being in his presence. He, along with Gladio, always made me feel safe and like I could take on anything life threw at me as long as they were beside me. I’ve always known how much of an influence and presence they've had in my life, but I didn’t realize that if they died before me that I’d feel this lost, empty, and confused! Every holiday, birthday, family dinner, and any special occasion will be a struggle. They've left such a huge void in my life that I don't know if I'll ever recover! I have no idea how I’m going to survive your anniversary without them! What am I going to do!

*sob*

I miss all 3 of you so damn much! It feels like this pain could kill me and I almost wish it would! Please come for me! Take me home to you and the guys! I can’t take this loneliness that is consuming my soul! I just want to die! 

-  
-  
-

*sniffle*

Please Noct, I know what I said earlier, but give me the strength to live just a little longer. As much as I want to be with you and the guys I need to know that Chocobean and the rest of the family will be just fine. Help me to live just a little longer without you guys.

Love always,  
your Chocobobutt,

Prompto <3 

P.S.  
I’m sorry for not writing you like I used to. I know my emails are not nearly as frequent as they used to be, but my vision has gotten so bad that I can barely see my phone screen anymore. Nox bought me a laptop and tried to teach me how to use it, but it takes me forever these days to figure stuff out. Somedays I’m amazed if I remember my name and what day and year it is.

P.S.S.  
Again, please don’t forget me Noct. I’ll be waiting for you now and always. Please don’t keep me waiting for too much longer. Ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter (and possibly an Epilogue) is gonna take some time to write. I will try my best to get it to you as soon as possible so please bare with me. Thank you so much for reading my story!


	39. 69 Years : The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This took forever to write, but it's finally here! I hope you like it! Make sure to read the end notes!

Noct

Hey babe, how are you today? I hope you are doing well. I’m fine, just tired like always, but ya know for some reason I feel really…alert today. Normally I just sleep most of the day away, but today I’m excited and I don’t know why. Anyway, as you know, I lost the ability to write emails several years ago. My eyesight is just sucks these days, so as always, I hope my thoughts reach you. 

I’m still waiting for you. 

It’s been a long 69 years without you, but I don’t regret anything. Who would’ve thought that out of the two of us I’d be the one to live the longest. I never dreamed I’d make it to 99 and some days I don’t even know how I did, but here I am. Now-a-days it feels like all of my days just run together. I don’t even know what day, month, or year it is anymore. I just know I’m in the hospital. I don’t know how long I’ve been here or why I just know I’ve been in this bed for a long, long time. At least that’s what I’m told. To me it feels like I’ve only been here for a few days. Anyway, I think I’ve been able to wait this long because I’m afraid of leaving Nox behind. I know he will be fine, but a mother never stops worrying about their child. 

Ya know I never leave my bed. I can’t.

I just sleep my days away dreaming of you. For some reason, I can’t seem to keep my eyes open for very long these days. It feels like I spend moment to moment opening and closing my eyes. Sometimes it’s day time and someone’s here with me and sometimes it’s night and there’s no one. I know Nox is here daily, but sometimes I don’t wake up in time to see him. I always feel so disappointed when I don’t see him, but he refuses to wake me up. He says “You need your rest mom” and leaves it at that. He always brings me fresh flowers and places them on my bedside table. 

He’s such a good boy and takes care of me so well. I’m afraid I’m worrying him a lot though. Every once in a while, I catch a glimpse of this look in his eyes. It’s full of pain and sorrow, but the moment he realizes I’m watching him it instantly goes away and is replaced with a smile. I don’t have a clue as to why he looks at me that way. To be honest I can’t even remember what’s wrong with me. It's like my brain just doesn’t work right anymore just like my legs.

Speaking of Nox, he was here earlier. 

He brought with him those old scrapbooks Iggy gave me years ago for him. I can’t remember when I gave them to Nox, but I know it was a long time ago. He still pours through them and sits beside me asking questions. I can’t always answer them, but I try my best. I can’t thank Iggy and Gladio enough for making those books. They make Nox so happy. He said through those emails he’s learned of all the hardships and good times I’ve gone through while raising him. He said he can’t thank me enough for all the love and support I’ve shown him. I just told him as I’ve told him a million times before that he saved my life and that I’m the one that owes him everything. 

Babe, have I ever told that sometimes when Nox comes to visit I get confused? 

I’ll open my eyes and see three of you in the room with me. The older one I know is Nox, but there’s a middle aged you, and a 20-year-old you. Every time this happens I feel so lost and confused. Nox tells me it’s my grandson Nero and my great grandson Nyx.

I have no memory of them. 

I wish I could remember them, but no matter how hard I try I can’t. Sometimes I think I remember Nero, but those memories are so fragmented that I can’t tell if it’s him I’m remembering or not. Even though Nox has shown me dozens of old photos of me and, what do I call them? Grandbabies? Yeah me and the grandbabies together it doesn’t help. I feel horrible, because Nox gets so upset when I say I can’t remember them. I’ve learned to just smile and say “yes I remember” just to see him smile. 

Man, that Nyx though shocks me every time I see him. I accidently call him Noct all the time. He even responds to it sometimes. He looks so much like you when we were young. I know he’s not really you, but sometimes it takes me awhile to figure that out. My old brain doesn’t work like it used to. He comes to visit me pretty often even on his own and reads me stories. Sometimes he even comes just to chat. I feel bad because I can never remember what we talked about last or if I’ve told him something already. I’m afraid I repeat stories all the time and don’t even know it. If I do I’d never know because he just sits quietly and listens. He’s a good boy.

Hey babe, every day when I close my eyes your face gets clearer and clearer.

Today is the clearest I’ve seen your face in a long time. I think I hear you call out to me all the time, but I can never tell what you’re saying. I’ll see your lips moving, but I can’t make out the words. Today I thought I heard part of it, but then I woke up. At times, I think I hear Iggy and Gladio too, but when I open my eyes they’re not here. When that happens if Nox, a nurse, or one of the grandbabies is around I ask them to find them for me, but they can never seem to find them. 

Those jerks they never come to visit me even though I’m in the hospital! Are they that busy that they can’t even come and see one of their best friends?! And even when they do come they just whisper to each other while I’m sleeping then run away when I wake up. What the hell is up with that?! I can never tell what they’re talking about either, which pisses me off. I miss them I wish they’d stay and talk to me. I’d love one of Iggy’s homemade meals right about now. 

Oh! Did I tell you this?! That I keep hearing the sound of dogs barking and the sounds of their nails clicking on the hard tile floor. However, when I look nothing is here. One time though I thought I saw a black and a white dog, but it was only for a second! Why would anyone bring their dogs to a hospital? I always tell the nurses to take the dogs outside, but they always look at me funny. How can they not hear those dogs? Am I going crazy?

*buh-bump* *buh-bump* 

_/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\_

 

Anyway, when are you coming Noct? 

I’m ready for you.

I’ve lived a long and good life and as I said before I don’t regret anything. After all these years I’ve come to terms with what happened to you, but sometimes I’m amazed I’ve lived this long without you. I thought for sure I’d die after you did. I wanted to and I was ready, but then I found out I was pregnant with Nox and things changed. 

In the beginning, it was rough. I spent so many days crying on and off. I was terrified of becoming a mother and raising a child on my own. I didn’t know anything about babies so how was I supposed to raise one?! I read SO many parenting/baby books that I had a small library of them, but I still felt so lost. There were days I couldn’t even get out of bed because I was so scared that I’d ruin this innocent child’s life by being his mom. Thankfully that all changed the moment I held him in my arms for the very first time. It was like the world was a whole new place. Suddenly I found joy and a new purpose in life within this beautiful 6 pounds 8 ounces and 17-inch baby boy. I loved him instantly and I can’t believe I ever had a life before he was in it. 

Nox was and still is the greatest gift I have ever received. I can’t express how much love and joy he has brought me. There are days, even now, when I feel like I don’t deserve him for all the happiness he has brought me. I couldn’t have been blessed with a more A-mazing son if I asked to be. He reminds me of you in so many ways, your dad a little too, and I’m happy he got your good looks. He grew up to be a warm loving son, a fantastic father, and a just and fair King. I couldn’t be prouder of our little Chocobean. 

*buh-bump* 

_/\\__/\\____/\\__/\\____/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\____/\\__/\\____/\\__/\\__/\\__/\\____/\\__/\\____/\\__/\\_

 

I’ve lived among so many wonderful people in this life. 

People who made me a better person and pushed me to always try harder. People who I had great respect for and couldn’t believe they let me be in their presence. There are so many of them that have gone back to the Lifestream before me: Cor, Cindy, Aranea, Cid, and Ajax. Those are just a few of the many people who had a huge impact on my life. I hope they’re all doing well and keeping you company. Dude, you guys better not be having too much fun without me! 

Anyway, I can’t forget to mention the grandbabies too!

I know I can’t remember all of them very well, but after looking at so many of the pics I took of/with them I know I loved them dearly. They’ve all grown up to be kind and wonderful people with families of their own now. Nox and Cal usually fill me in on who is who and what they’re doing, but from how they talk about them I can tell they’re very proud of them all. I feel terrible that I can’t remember much about them. It’s like there’s a barrier blocking them from my memories. Poor Silas is the only one I can remember well. I hope I haven’t hurt them because of my bad memory. Even though I may not remember them well I can feel that I love them all a lot.

*buh-bump* 

_/\\__/\\___________/\\__/\\_______/\\__/\\___________/\\__/\\_______/\\__/\\__________/\\_

*yawn*

Noct, even though I try not to I still to this day dream of what life would’ve been like if you hadn’t died or at least if Ardyn didn’t exist.

I know we didn’t talk about our future together much, we were young and had our whole lives ahead of us, but I know we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. Imagine if Ardyn didn’t exist and if we had lived a normal life and had been able to have a proper wedding. The whole Kingdom would’ve been invited! I’d be wearing a snazzy elegant white tux and you a dark midnight blue tux to compliment your gorgeous blue eyes. There would’ve been so many people in their fanciest clothes hopefully excited to see us get married. We would’ve been surrounded by so many warm wishes, smiling faces, dancing, amazing food, laughing, and most importantly all of our loved ones celebrating with us. I like to think that your dad would’ve been very happy, but most of all proud.

Eventually we would’ve bought our own house and started a family together. I like to imagine that Nox had at least two younger siblings to play and fight with. He would’ve been a spectacular older brother. He’d be the type of older brother that kept you in line, but would break the rules right alongside you when he thought mom and dad weren’t looking. He’d sneak you cookies before dinner, but would be the first to scold you when you messed up, but then hug you. He’d teach you all sorts of things and be super protective of you. He would’ve been the best big brother a person could ask for. 

I Imagine him and the others always getting into stuff and getting into trouble, but big brother Nox would always straighten things out unless he was the instigator haha. Somedays we’d have play dates with Gladio and Iggy’s kids and of course we’d send them all to school together. Every day they’d tucker themselves out, we’d give them a bath, with a water fight ensuing of course, then tuck them all in. We’d read them a bedtime story, kiss them each good night, then shut off the lights and head to our own bed. 

Some nights we might watch TV or even get hot n’ heavy, but at the end of every night we’d snuggle close and talk about everything. From our hopes and dreams to our deepest fears. We’d talk about our kids and what we wondered what they’d be like when they grew up. We’d ask ourselves if we were good parents, possibly give Iggy a 3am call out of panic, but most importantly we tell each other how much we love each other. 

I imagine us watching over the kids as they grew up, got married, and even started families of their own. We’d watch over them as we ourselves grew older and older together forever by each other’s side. Even when we were old and gray we’d old hands everywhere we went and sneak little kisses here and there. We’d look back on our life together and smile knowing it had been a good one. Eventually I like to think that we’d leave this world together quietly in our sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

Even the alternative of this future where Ardyn did exist and we destroyed him, but you lived I imagine it would still be very similar with a few big and minor changes. I still tear up when I think of what it would’ve been like if you had been by my side helping me raise Nox. Things would’ve been so different. I still think things turned out well, but I still to this day curse Ardyn for ever existing. If it wasn’t for him you’d still be here right beside me holding me in your arms. 

Noct, I wanted one of these futures SO badly. As you know for the longest time I struggled with these alternate futures being ripped from my hands. It hurt so much and still does, but not as much as it used too. I was so angry, sad, and frustrated all at the same time for years. If it hadn’t been for Iggy and Gladio I might never have moved on and made peace with my life. Still despite being happy with how my life turned out I won’t lie I still sometimes dream of these futures and what could’ve been.

Overall I’m very happy with how my life turned out. From the memories I can remember I know that I had more good days then bad and I’m eternally grateful for that. It’s funny even now I still think of our road trip days. I’m so glad the four of us had that time together before everything got really bad. We got to see the world, well at least our country, and had tons of fun as we drove along. Even though I liked the days we got to stay in hotels some of my favorite memories were when we camped at the havens. 

We spent so many nights around the fire staring up at the stars. All those stars that we could never see in the city were beautiful and I was so happy to sit beside you taking in that gorgeous view. Also lets not forget about all the chocobo riding we did! I hear one of the grandbabies started a chocobo ranch called “The Chocobobutt”. I have no idea where they came up with the name, it’s kinda odd, but I like it. Anyway, I know I went on many road trips with the guys and our families over the years, but I still wish I could’ve gone on another one with you.

*yawn*

I’m sorry babe, but for some reason I’m suddenly really tired. I can barely keep my eyes open. I guess I should lay down and get some sleep. I was really hoping Nox would stop by again today. I always like it when he visits me more than once a day. I don’t know how he’s able to spend so much time with me every day, but I really appreciate it. He has no idea how happy it makes me. I know I told him earlier, but I’d love to tell him how much I love him like I always do. I feel like I can’t tell him enough. I’d love to give him another big hug and kiss, but oh well there’s always tomorrow.

 

*buh-bump* 

_/\\__/\\_____________________/\\__/\\______________________/\\__/\\__________________/\

 

*yawn*

Man, it’s like all my strength is leaving me I feel so heavy. Why am I so tired?

*yawn*

I can hear those dogs again too. They’re really loud today I hope they don’t wake me up after I fall asleep. They need to find the owners and have them take the dogs home. Well Noct, I’m gonna get some shuteye. Maybe this time while I’m dreaming of you I’ll be able to make out what you’re saying to me. I hope it’s not mean I’d be SO pissed if it was. 

Well Noct, I’ll see you in my dreams. Watch over the bean while I’m “Noct” out cold. Get it?! LOL!

I love you Noct

I’ll be waiting for you…and I always will be just like I always have. 

Love always and goodnight,

Prompto

P.S.  
Bring me home Noct.  
Love…………..you…………..

 

*buh-bump* 

_/\\__/\\_____________________/\\__/\\______________________/\\__/\\__________________/\

*buh-bump* 

_/\\__/\\_____________________/\\______________________/\\_______________________

*buh-bump* 

_/\\__/\\___________________________________________/\\_______________________

 

*buh-* 

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

/\\__________________________________________________________________________ 

_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_

…Prom..

_  
_  
_

Prompto  
_  
_  
_

PROMPTO!

Prompto stirred and could hear a familiar voice calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes only to shut them as a blinding, but warm light filled his vision. When his eyes adjusted he gasped barely believing what he was seeing floating in the sky above him.

“N-Noct?!”

A melodic laugh filled his ears followed by

“Finally! I thought you’d never wake up!”

A huge grin crossed the face of his dark-haired prince. Tears began to brim in Prompto’s eyes wishing he wasn’t dreaming. Noctis looked as regal as a king could surrounded by a warm yellow light, his hair lightly fluttering around him in the breeze.

“Noct it’s you! It’s really you!”

Another chuckle rang in Prompto’s ears as Noctis replied

“Is it? I hadn’t realized. Of course it’s me silly who else would it be? I promised I’d come pick you up didn’t I?”.

More tears filled his eyes as Noctis extended a hand to him. He stared at Noct’s hand in shock as he said

“Come on let’s go home – together.”

It took a second for the words to register in his mind before he blurted out

“You mean this isn’t a dream?! Is that why I can finally hear and see you?! 

His heart skipped a beat as Noctis gave him the warmest and most loving smile.

“Yes love, this isn’t a dream. It’s finally time for you to come home.”

He felt tears stream down his face, the word “home” ringing in his ears. Without a second thought he reached out for Noct’s hand grabbing it with haste. To his surprise he felt himself getting younger and younger until he was back to his 20-year-old self. He watched in awe as Noctis himself reverted back to being 20.

Suddenly an overwhelming urge to grab his husband into a hug took over him. He threw his arms around his mate and held onto him for dear life. Tears quickly turned to sobs as he took in the smell and feel of the man he had missed so much. In return Noctis hugged him tightly while giving him a kiss on the top of his head. 

“N-Noct, I tried so hard! I hope I didn’t let you down.”

He felt his husband give him another kiss as he said

“Of course you didn’t let me down! You did so well! Thank you for raising our son and showering him with so much love. I know it wasn’t easy and even scary at times, but you pulled through. I’m so proud of you Prom.”

“Really?”

“Really.” 

Relieved he buried his face in Noctis’s shoulder letting all his pent-up emotions leave his body. Noctis gently rocked him patiently waiting for him to calm down. Finally, when he had calmed down enough he said in between sniffles.

“I’m back!”

Noctis pulled him back enough to make eye contact. Cupping his face he wiped away several stray tears with his thumbs and once again, with the warmest of smiles he replied 

“No, you’re home.”

The words hit Prompto hard causing fresh tears to fill his eyes. Noctis lovingly lowered his lips placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling away Noctis looked deep into his eyes smiling widely.

Welcome home babe.”

In response, all he could do was give him a tearful smile in return and choke out

“Thanks babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They met in another gentle kiss and as their lips parted Noctis grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together.

“Come on Prom, there are so many people who can’t wait to see you including Gladio and Iggy! Let’s go home!”

He felt a huge smile cross his face at the thought of seeing Gladio and Iggy along with so many of his friends. Squeezing Noct’s hand he nodded.

“Yeah that sounds nice. Let’s go home! As long as you’re by my side I’ll go anywhere even to Hell and back.”

Noctis brought their intertwined hands up to his face and kissed the back of Prompto’s. Noct’s ocean blue eyes met his for a moment as he said

“Forever and always I’ll be by your side.”

They kissed once more then hand in hand they took their first footsteps into their final fantasy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a cute epilogue after this and it will be the final chapter.
> 
> As always thank you for reading my story! <3


End file.
